Mistake
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Danny and Lacey first kiss. Multi-chapter fic. Depends on how well accepted by readers on how long it will go. Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted or any of this fabulous series characters. Just trying to fill in the time before the next great episode.
1. Chapter 1

The looks he keeps giving her gnawed at her insides. But how in the world was Lacey supposed to just let the kiss NOT be a mistake.

_It was a mistake_. After all, she had a boyfriend. Archie was good to her too. There was no mistake in how good she was treated by her jock boyfriend. There was no mistake that they belonged together by high school standards. The jock and the popular girl is how things worked. It was the hierarchy of high school. Therefore, Lacey had concluded that she and Archie belonged together. There was no mistaking it.

However, Lacey also knew there was no mistaking the way Danny made her feel. The kiss was only a bubbling over of her desire for him. The fact that Danny pulled her back into a second kiss added to the seductive atmosphere of that night.

Had it already been two weeks since Fall fest? Had it been two weeks since her lips claimed his and in return his claimed hers?

Lacey licked her lips subconsciously. She could swear she still tasted the sweet flavor of Danny on her. There was no mistake she wanted to taste his lips again even if the kiss was a mistake.

She glanced slyly over Serita's shoulder. Her eyes caught his in that same penetrating stare they had begun to share since his return to her life. Lacey swallowed feeling the dryness prick her throat. It was so difficult to tear her eyes from his. Those dark mysterious eyes caused her body to burn with lustful desire.

Danny pushed his hand through his long dark locks of hair. He swallowed as he stared up at Lacey. She hadn't really avoided him. They were working on finding out who sent Regina that letter. They being Jo, Lacey, and he. However, she was avoiding the night or more so the kiss. Perhaps, he was avoiding it too.

Danny hadn't feared much in his life since seeing his aunt's lifeless body at his feet. But fear seemed to encase him when it came to Lacey. Her every move elicited a fear inside him. Danny wasn't even sure where the fear was coming from. He only knew that his heart beat quickened as his throat went dry. He feared she'd reject him.

Rejection was his life. It was a daily routine. However, being rejected by Lacey was unthinkable to Danny. So he played the friend or whatever it was they were acting to be. He played his part not reality because reality was the kiss. The one night they let real feelings explode was the moment of the kiss. Then everything went back to facades of content lives.

"Are you okay?" Serita asked Lacey before taking a bite of her salad. It wasn't like she really cared anymore. It seemed with Regina gone, Lacey was lost as well. _Whatever._

"Yeah." Lacey faked a smile. "I think I'm going to head home. I have a headache." Another fake smile.

"You want me to drive you home? We can pick your car up tomorrow?" Archie squeezed her hand gently.

Lacey fought not to jerk her hand away. She knew that Danny was watching. She didn't want to hurt Danny or herself for that matter. She squeezed Archie's hand back.

"Thanks. But I think I'm just going to take a long nap. I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" Lacey stood up before gently pecking Archie on the lips.

_Why does it feel wrong kissing her boyfriend more than Danny? _Once again, a fake smile plastered her face.

That is what Lacey had learned since she was eleven. She could teach a class on it. _How to fake emotions to fit in with the crowd 101 by Lacey Porter_. It was easier than facing she had lost her two best friends. _Maybe she was the one who was the sociopath_. After all, she did manipulate the situations to her liking. She kept herself guarded and perfect.

That was until Danny Desai. He messed up everything when it came to her act.

Danny watched Lacey leave. He turned back to his friends. He watched as Jo and Rico discussed some chemistry problem. He watched as Jo's boyfriend played with his ipod while his girlfriend chattered with Rico. Danny smirked at how easy he fit in with Jo and her strange friends. He knew he'd never fit in with Lacey's superficial crowd. Truthfully, had events not happened five years ago, it probably would be he, Jo, and Lacey with the popular crowd._ Let the past be in the past._

"Listen. I'll meet up with you three later tonight. Okay?" Danny smiled lightly as he stared at his friends. One his best friend and one that could barely tolerate him lately. The third was his best friend's new boyfriend. He was tolerable of Danny for Jo. He guessed Rico was the same.

"Sure." Rico said happily.

Rico was glad to get rid of the brooding teen boy that had drama stamped on his forehead. Jo nodded in agreement as the two went back to working on their chemistry problems. Jo's boyfriend nodded. Danny wasn't sure if it was affirmation to Danny's statement or bopping his head to the music that played on his I-pod.

Danny walked out slowly knowing that Archie was staring at him as he left. He didn't trust Danny when it came to Lacey. _With good reason_. Danny thought.

The leaves beneath his feet crunched as he walked across the school campus. Danny knew he should check out of school before leaving. He was sure Lacey had done that. She had to follow the rules. He was the one rule that she had broken with that kiss. Danny dreamed of her breaking the rules again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Good Secret**

"Hey." Lacey's soft voice caused Danny to look up from the leaf covered ground.

"Hi." Danny stuck his hands deep into his blue jean pockets. "I thought you left."

Both could feel the sexual tension between them but didn't know what the other felt about the kisses only two weeks previously.

"Are you following me?" Lacey asked as she bit the corner of her lower lip.

"No." Danny shook his head slightly before smirking. "Do you want me to follow you?"

"That's not funny, Danny." Lacey wrapped her arms tightly around her chest then rubbed her arms trying to warm herself from the brisk cool air. She breathed out a nervous breath.

"I thought it was funny." Danny rocked on his heels. His dark eyes caught the look on Lacey's face. "I'm kidding, Lace."

"I know." Lacey felt the ice melting from around her demeanor just by the look in Danny's smoldering eyes. It ignited her to the core the way he looked at her. "Do you need a ride home? It is cold out."

"If you don't mind." Danny raised his eyebrow in a curious manner. "But I know you wouldn't want anyone seeing you with me. I mean our secret meetings with Jo is one thing..."

"Shut up before I change me mind." Lacey chuckled nervously. She nodded her head towards the student parking lot. "Come on."

Danny followed Lacey to her car. He noticed how Lacey looked around to make sure no one saw them. He watched as Lacey motioned him to get in. Danny could tell she was hiding him from being seen with her. He really didn't blame her. _Child murderer_ isn't exactly a stigma that one enjoys having or having as an associate.

The ride to his house was in silence. Danny could feel her ignoring him. While Lacey could feel Danny's eyes on her. She could only imagine the intensity of the stare. His look towards her was always so penetrating and ..._sexy_. What breathing female wouldn't notice Danny's stare. Or in Regina's case, what dead one wouldn't notice. Lacey shook that thought from her head quickly.

Lacey pulled into Danny's driveway and shut off the car.

"Do you want to come in?" Danny doubted she'd take him up on his request. After all, they were ignoring their obvious attraction for each other.

Lacey turned to look at Danny. She drew in a deep breath. "Only if you don't try to kiss me."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows as his hands went up in defense. "If I recall..."

Lacey interrupted quickly. "I know I kissed you first. I just don't want to repeat the mistake."

Danny tightened his mouth and stated sarcastically. "Mistake? Nice."

"Danny..." Lacey unbuckled her seat belt.

"I won't try to kiss you." Danny slid his hand across Lacey's arm. "Sorry my first kiss wasn't as great as I thought it was."

Lacey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She had to ignore the heat that his simple gesture of touching her skin caused. "Come on, Danny."

Danny wryly smiled as he breathed out in relief that Lacey was actually willing to be alone with him. It had happened before but not after the kisses. He felt they needed to address that night. Even if all that was said was it was never going to happen again. Walking into the house, Danny noted how his mother had it smelling like cinnamon. He shook his head slightly realizing she was trying to change for him. Perhaps a more homey atmosphere would ease the tension of being in his childhood home. The same childhood home that he murdered his aunt in.

Danny picked up a note his mother had left for him on the counter. Once again, he was surprised she bothered with telling him where she was. After all, he was supposed to be in school and they didn't have a strict home life setting.

He read the note before turning to Lacey. "Mom went out. She is having a late lunch with Tess and your mom. That's good. Mom needs to get out of this house."

"Well, at least mom won't be wondering why I'm home in the middle of a school day." Lacey sighed as she followed Danny to his bedroom. She was the first to plop on the bed.

"Do you want to watch television or something?" Danny raked his hands nervously across his dark jeans.

"Sure. Something cheesy. I don't want to think about anything serious right now." After tossing her jacket onto the dresser, Lacey settled back on the bed. She wasn't sure why she was getting comfortable or why she was in Danny's house again. But there she was.

Danny flipped on the television to Nickelodeon. "SpongeBob?"

"That's fine." Lacey kicked off her shoes and threw her feet on the bed. She watched as Danny slid of his jacket to throw on top of Lacey's discarded jacket. "You are wrong about your first kiss."

"What?" Danny smirked as he sat down on the bed adjacent her. "It was great. I knew it." He teased.

"No. I just mean your first kiss wasn't that kiss." Lacey giggled before adding coyly. "It was with Bailey Barnes at the beginning of our 6th grade year. Bailey was convinced that since she was starting middle school, she needed to kiss a boy."

"Yeah." Danny shook his head as he chuckled. He settled back against the headboard of the bed as he remembered. "At my defense, Bailey attacked me. That wasn't a mutual kiss." Danny elbowed Lacey. "Whatever happened to her? I haven't seen her around school."

Lacey slid back against the headboard as she crossed her ankles. "Actually, she got pregnant and left town. I think she lives with her grandmother now. She really did go a little wild after middle school."

"Oh yeah." Danny laughed slightly as he grabbed a small pillow to hold onto. It was a gesture due to his insecurity around Lacey. "She was never that close to us. I don't know why she even kissed me. I guess I was the unfortunate victim to her advances because I had the locker next to hers."

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she smiled over at Danny. "I remember Jo and I were relentless with teasing you about it."

"If I recall correctly, you stopped teasing me way before Jo did." Danny shrugged nonchalantly as he glanced over at Lacey.

Lacey smacked at Danny's shoulder. "It was because you grabbed me and kissed me to stop my teasing when Jo wasn't around. That was my first kiss."

"I may have initiated it. But it was mutual." Danny laughed with a smirk. "Don't you agree?"

Lacey studied Danny's face momentarily. "We never did tell Jo about that or about our pact with each other."

"She wouldn't have understood. We were only eleven at the time. You were ready to be grow up, Jo wanted to be a kid still, and I was somewhere in between." Danny pushed his back tighter against the headboard. "Besides, our pact to be each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend when we turned thirteen didn't hold up anyway. Especially considering where I was at that age."

Lacey didn't know why but she slid down until her body was lying on the bed. She stared up the ceiling. "What would be different if you never got sent away, Danny?" Lacey turned on her side to look at Danny. She folded her hands under her head. "I don't mean that would still be friends and stuff. I want you to name one thing that you think would definitely have happened in your life if you weren't sent to juvie."

Danny slid down as his body turned to face Lacey. He could see her body tense up at his new position beside her. He winked. "I wouldn't be a virgin."

"Danny Desai!" Lacey squealed slightly. She then giggled as she shook her head. "That may not be true. I'm pretty sure that Jo is still a virgin. I am too. We weren't in juvie."

Danny licked his lips slightly. "I figured Jo was...but..."

"But what? You figured Archie and I?" Lacey shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Rolling her eyes was becoming a bad habit of hers. "No. I want it to be special and with someone I'm deeply in love with."

His body shifted slightly closer to Lacey. He pushed her hair from her face. "Well, in that case, that would make your life changed too if I wasn't sent away."

"How?" Lacey felt her eyes flutter at Danny's finger pressing against her skin.

Danny smirked as his jutted up one of his eyebrows."You wouldn't be a virgin either."

"You're very cocky, Danny Desai." Lacey bit her lip as she stared at Danny.

"No. Confident." Danny slid his hand to touch her face once more. "You know we're attracted to each other. It would have been inevitable."

"Danny?" Lacey breathed out slightly as her heart raced with the way he was staring at her. "We can't do this. I'm not sure I can handle the pressure of what it would be for us to be together. My friends still think you killed Regina. You did kill your aunt." Lacey's words didn't match her actions when she pushed Danny's hair behind his ear. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle that pressure. I'm sorry."

Danny's finger continued to run a path from her ear to her lips. He then ran his fingers down her neck. "Don't be sorry, Lace. I'm not."

Lacey felt her body shiver slightly as she stared into Danny's mesmerizing eyes. "I don't want to...I'm afraid of you."

"I'd never hurt you, Lace." Danny closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"You already did when you left me years ago." Lacey slid her finger to touch Danny's lips. "You're hurting me now without trying to. I feel so mixed up when I'm near you. I feel angry, sad, frightened..." Lacey could feel her heart racing. "But mostly I feel alive again."

Danny slid his hand to circle around her neck. "I won't kiss you, Lacey. But I promise if you kiss me, it will be mutual."

Lacey slid her head towards Danny. Her hands slid behind his neck and towards his hair. She pulled the knotted bun loose from the binding allowing her fingers to entangle in his tresses. Lacey swallowed as she stared at Danny.

Lacey whispered in a soft wavering tone. "Kissing you was beyond great, Danny."

She leaned up on her elbow and bent towards Danny before slowly capturing his lips. This kiss was different than their heated kisses from before. It was slow yet just as seductive.

Danny heard her moan when his tongue jutted out to tease her lip. His confidence in the kiss spiked when he felt Lacey open her mouth to allow his tongue's entrance. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her body closer to him. Soon their teen bodies became an entanglement of limbs as their tongues danced erotically together. Danny was the first to pull back from the kiss.

"Danny..." Lacey whispered out in disappointment when Danny's lips left hers. He rolled their bodies over so that he was on top of her. She was soon moaning as Danny's lips attacked her neck.

Lacey's body quivered at the feel of Danny's body being pressed up against hers. However, she still had the fear deep within her of this boy. She wasn't as desperate and naïve as Jo was for attention. She had plenty of attention coming from her friends and even her boyfriend. However, Danny's attention was different. It was craved by Lacey. Yet, with the craving came the reality that everything wasn't fine between them. There were still so many unanswered questions and deep doubts that overwhelmed them both.

Feeling Lacey's body tense up, Danny pulled back to look into her eyes. He could see the confusion and pain in them. He also saw the desire that matched his own.

"Don't worry, Lacey. No one has to know about us. I have so many bad secrets in my life. You can be my good secret."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Entangled**

Danny slid his fingers to entangle with Lacey's. He smiled at her before leaning to kiss her forehead. "It was a nice talk, Lace."

Lacey's cold demeanor had picked right back up once their makeout session in the bedroom had ended. She felt guilty for allowing her physical desires to once again take over her actions. She inhaled deeply starting to pull away from Danny.

He pulled her to him as he whispered huskily in her ear. "Our secret. Just ours."

Lacey instinctively closed her eyes as his hot breath tickled the outer core of her ear. She was bending to his will too quickly. His strong hands held her neck tightly as he whispered those words. He sounded sensual but something about his deep voice sounded menacing as well. Lacey closed her eyes both relishing his touching of her neck with his long fingers and fearing the same touch. Were those hands really murderous hands? At one time, those same fingers held a yellow...no red...jump rope that took the life from his own aunt. Yet, she loved how her skin prickled at Danny's touch.

Her life was so well planned so boxed in with debutants and superficial things. Danny was making her come out of that safe box into a world of danger. She knew it. But she didn't seem to have the will to fight it.

Danny stepped back slightly and pulled her face up by her chin. He rubbed his thumb over her plump lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lacey tried to feign a smile.

"I know when you're lying, Lace." Danny continued to massage her lower lip with his thumb.

_I wish I knew when you were lying_. Lacey had a flitted thought pass through her mind.

Lacey hated that he could see into her inner thoughts. She couldn't fake the happy, popular girl around him. She fought back a tear that was tickling the edge of her lashes. But it was a losing battle as the tear snuck over her long lashes to caress her bronze colored skin. Danny's hand moved as he took his thumb over the wet cheek drying the tear away. Lacey swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She didn't know how she could yearn for Danny so much but fear him at the same time.

Danny pulled Lacey to him tightly pushing her head into his chest. "Don't worry, Lace. I'd never hurt you."

Lacey realized that Danny meant that. However, she also realized that he was dangerous to others. She could feel it inside her very being. Something demented still dwelled in him. No matter how good the reason was for killing his aunt, he was still a boy that took a life. Lacey wasn't like Jo. She wasn't going to ignore the truth when it came to Danny. However, the truth wasn't enough to make her step away from him either.

"I think we went too far." Lacey's voice cracked with unshed tears as she spoke softly against Danny's chest.

"No, we didn't." Danny ran his hand up and down Lacey's back in a comforting motion. He never allowed her to move her body from his. Not that she was trying to. "We only made out, Lace. I'm sure you've made out before. I'm the one stepping into new territory here."

Lacey's brow furrowed as she thought of Danny's words. Of course he was new to this. He was in juvie for five years. However, their make out session was more intense than she had ever had. Although she fought the urge to allow Danny to touch her intimately, the thought of his hands and mouth on her body had plagued her mind the entire time. Yet, Danny allowed her all the control on how far they went. He never pushed the boundaries. He respected them.

She wanted to ask how he was so good at making her want him. Although he was new to this, his kisses were amazing; his touches were salacious. But she remained silent not wanting to feed into Danny's psyche of manipulation. Yes, she feared he knew how to make her want him as well as make others bend to his whim. The traits of a sociopath definitely fit Danny Desai. Yet, somehow Lacey wanted to push that reality back from her thoughts and definitely from her heart.

_Could she actually fall for Danny knowing what he was or what he did?_

_"_I need to go." Lacey glanced up into Danny's dark eyes. "We've been here for over two hours."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Danny chuckled with his trademark smirk added for emphasis. Then he stared at her becoming serious. "Don't cry about us, Lace. We'll make this work. I'm not even pressuring you to tell anyone. Like I said, our secret."

"What about Archie?" Lacey stepped back as the guilt began to make her gut hurt.

"I'm sure Archie is no saint." Danny's voice had an edge of anger in it. "Do you really want to bring him up now?"

"No." Lacey wasn't sure why but she didn't want Danny angry. She could see the dark storm clouds behind his brown orbs. "I don't. It is us now, Danny."

He stepped forward kissing her slightly with a simple jutting of his tongue against her petal of lips. He pulled back as his forehead leaned against hers. "Archie isn't a problem to me, Lace. I know who you really want."

Lacey pulled away this time to walk to her car. She never looked back as she knew Danny would watch her leave. She allowed a bombardment of tears to fall unlike she had in front of Danny. There was no holding back the tears when secluded in her own car.

She knew one thing for sure about Danny Desai. He was entangled in her very being now. Somehow, he had infiltrated the wall she had built around herself. Even with all the doubts that danced erratically in her head, Danny still had a hold on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Teacher's Point of View**

Danny pecked his pencil on his desk as he tried to drown out the sound of his teacher's voice.

"Am I boring you, Desai?" The portly teacher turned around crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

Danny sat up straighter in his desk seat. "Sorry, Mrs. Fisk . Of course not. Your class is always very interesting."

The teacher scratched her chin studying Danny for a moment. She allowed her glasses to dangle on her finger as she watched him. Was this kid really that charming or was he the sociopath all seemed to think he was?

"So tell me, Danny Desai, what do you know about abnormal psychology?"

Danny glanced down at his desk then turned his dark brown eyes up to stare at Mrs. Fisk. It made a chill run down her spine the eerie way he looked at her. Mrs. Fisk realized that Danny knew she was calling him on his ignorance of her teaching. However, his eyes told of the challenge to her to call him out like that.

"That is a large range of disorders, Mrs. Fisk." Danny continued to stare at the teacher insolently. "That can range from depression to sexual deviation. Therefore, it depends on what disorder you are referring to."

Mrs. Fisk pushed her glasses back onto her face as she noted Danny's confidence in his answer. She was sure he hadn't heard a word of her teaching earlier. However, he had probably had enough counseling that he knew every type of question she could throw at him. Not to mention the boy was in juvenile detention for five years. She was sure he had encountered many abnormal psychology disorders.

"What type of abnormal psychology do you fall under, Danny?" Scott spoke up raising his hand to be high fived by Archie. The class laughed along with both boys.

Mrs. Fisk found it interesting the way Danny reacted to his classmates. She watched as he smirked while his eyes slowly closed then opened again.

"Sorry, Scott." Danny never looked at Scott as he spoke. He simply stared down at the top of his desk. "I'm not a sexual deviant. You'll have to find someone else that you have something in common with."

Chuckling slightly, Mrs. Fisk turned around to write on the board. The class was silent as she wrote down the reading assignment. "Read chapter 3 and do the questions at the end of the titled Review Quiz."

She was really enjoying Danny's cool mannerism. He was calculating and very intelligent. It was no surprise that he didn't fly off the handle or crawl in a hole at his classmates constant barraging him with insults. Danny simply answered back in a quip that caused others to take a pause before insulting him again.

Archie scowled as he looked at Danny. "You really are brave to insult the way you do."

Mrs. Frisk thought the episode was over but obviously Archie wasn't letting it go. She stood back ready to press the call button to her intercom in case a fight broke out. She had heard about the confrontation between Archie and Danny a few weeks ago. Mrs. Fisk knew she should probably intervene. However, it was a perfect time to study her course on a more personal level with her class. She would stop the confrontation if things got too heated. Yet, her curiosity was escalated on Danny's reaction.

Danny scratched the stubble on his chin before slumping down deeper into his chair. "I'd be careful, Archie. You're showing your own abnormal disorder."

"What is abnormal about me, Socio?" Archie's jaw twitched as his anger built against Danny.

Danny looked up at Mrs. Fisk. He arched one of his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, if I am the deranged lunatic the majority of this school thinks I am, you are suicidal?"

Mrs. Fisk eyes widened in shock. "Okay, that is enough chattering today. Do the assignment."

She rubbed down her skirt as she made her way to her desk. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she started grading papers. She'd have to thank Principal Tang for putting Danny in her class. She wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or meant that. The boy was definitely interesting. However, she didn't want the daily tension of keeping fights down and arguments at bay by having him in her classroom. Not only that, there was a very strong truth to what Danny Desai had said to Archie. Why in the world were some students making jabs at the young man who choked his aunt to death?

Mrs. Fisk breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang to alert students of the class period ending. She watched as the students gathered their books and other belongings. Danny seemed to go slowly as he placed his book in his book bag. His dark eyes looked up when her heard a female's voice. Mrs. Fisk noted that Lacey was standing at the door with Archie. It was a known fact by students ,as well as staff, that the two were the golden couple around school. It was more known to Mrs. Fisk because she had the unfortunate view of the couple every day for the last two years. Both Lacey's and Archie's locker was right in front of her room. Most of the time, Mrs. Fisk ignored the teens kissing and PDA. Lacey usually wasn't one to allow too heated of a kiss at school or in front of others. Mrs. Frisk was thankful for the girl's reservations.

Archie placed his arm around Lacey's shoulder possessively as he spoke to his friends. Lacey coyly glanced over her shoulder at Danny. Mrs. Fisk couldn't help but notice the intense stare the teens shared. She also couldn't help but notice Danny's smirk when Lacey bit her bottom lip and turned around quickly to avert his stare.

"Is something keeping you, Desai?" Mrs. Fisk spoke up after noticing Danny standing by her door staring out. "This is my planning period if you need to talk."

Danny turned around facing her entirely. He had the same smirk plastered on his face. He addressed Mrs. Fisk. "I was just taking in the view, Mrs. Fisk. It is a lovely view."

Lacey's head whipped around at Danny's words. Her eyes widened and her mouth cinched tightly.

Mrs. Fisk watched curiously as Danny turned to stare at Lacey once again. She had a clear view of Danny's profile. The boy jutted up his eyebrows at Lacey suggestively. Lacey drew in her bottom lip as her eyes traveled Danny's entirety.

Luckily, Archie was busy talking to some of his friends to notice the exchange between his girlfriend and Danny. Mrs. Fisk felt like she was watching a drama unfold right in front of her. Danny sauntered out of her room. His fingers danced on Lacey's back causing her to take a sharp intake of air. Danny practically chuckled at the way Lacey's body quivered with only seconds of his fingers connecting to her.

Then like that, Danny was past the crowd of students and down the hall. Even Mrs. Fisk exhaled as Lacey did due to the tension Danny had caused. Mrs. Fisk because she figured there would be a large fight that happened in front of her classroom if Danny Desai didn't stop his blatant display concerning his attraction to Lacey Porter. Lacey because Danny caused her body to tense up anytime he was around her. Yet, the way Danny assuredly touched her back secretively caused Lacey to want to unwrap Archie's arm from her shoulder and chase down Danny.

Mrs. Fisk rubbed her temples as the warning tardy bell rang. The students soon scurried to their oncoming classes. Mrs. Fisk wondered how long the hallway in front of her room would remain just teen talks, short make outs, and mundane routines. Because from Mrs. Fisk's point of view, Danny Desai was definitely stirring up something and to Lacey Porter, there was nothing mundane or routine about it.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Clandestine Meetings**

Danny settled onto the quilted blanket he placed on the ground of the fort as he read over his assignment. His back pressed against the center pole that supported the fort. He was having a difficult time thinking about anything lately but Lacey Porter. Even if Regina's murder still loomed over him like a shadow in a dark alley, Danny's attention was not on proving his innocence as much as proving to Lacey that this new relationship was worth the risk. Danny didn't even care that they were a secret. Actually, he kind of liked the risk in having to hide his and Lacey's new found liaison. It was even entertaining hiding it from Jo.

Danny shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Jo really thought she knew him. She thought that she could peer into his soul and pull out Danny's true personality. _Poor naïve little girl_. Like with everyone else, Danny only allowed Jo to see what he wanted her to see. The only person that caught him off guard was Lacey Porter. The more clandestine meetings they had, the more Lacey was seeing glimpses of Danny that he hid from others. Danny didn't like that. However, he seemed to be too at ease with Lacey.

_Do sociopaths feel love? _ Danny wondered if that is what was happening with him when it came to Lacey. There was no doubt that his attraction for her was growing more intense with each second that passed. The fact was that Danny did love. Perhaps even a love so intense due to the selfish nature behind the love. Danny knew this because he wanted to drink in every aspect of Lacey and devour her. He didn't care that her life would be more difficult with him. He wanted her selfishly and he planned on having her.

"Hey." Lacey's nervous voice came out just above a whisper. She stuck her head in the opening of the fort."I got your text."

Danny placed his textbook beside him and patted the space between his open legs. "Hey. I was wondering if you were coming."

Lacey felt herself hesitant of going to sit between Danny's awaiting thighs. However, his pull on her pushed away the uneasiness. Lacey soon found herself with Danny's muscular thighs pressed up against the sides of her legs. She leaned her back against his chest relishing in the feeling of his arms around her. Danny rubbed his hands up and down Lacey's arms as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Aren't you afraid Jo will catch us?" Lacey closed her eyes as she leaned deeper into Danny's embrace.

"She's out of town with her parents and Tyler."

Lacey could feel Danny pushing her hair from her shoulder. His hot breath teased her neck seductively before his teeth teased at her skin. Her hands went to Danny's thighs as her fingers dug into his jean clad skin. Instinctively, Lacey arched her neck sideways allowing Danny's mouth more access to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly as Danny continued his expert assault on her neck.

Danny's hand edged up the front of Lacey's sweater catching her momentarily off guard. She allowed it. When Danny's hands slid back down to her stomach, Lacy felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. However, Danny's hand soon found its way under her sweater to touch the taut skin on her stomach. Soon his hand traveled back up her body. This time under her sweater and against her skin. Lacey pushed her back harder into Danny's chest as she arched her chest towards his hand. She secretly was pleased with herself for wearing the lace covered bra. The thin material of the bra allowed her to feel Danny's hand without him touching skin.

Her eyes shot open when Danny quickly took his hands away and brought them to her hips. In one swift motion, Danny had turned Lacey around to face him. Her panted breath blew the wisps of hair on his face back and forth. Lacey's mouth opened slightly with the fierce breathing that was coming from deep within her lungs. Danny bit his bottom lip suggestively. He clamped his hands under the crook at Lacey's knees before pulling her closer to him. Somehow, Danny had managed to have Lacey's body straddling him.

Both their breaths mingled as silence filled their childhood fort. Lacey watched mesmerized by the way Danny's hair flanked his face accentuating his perfect masculine features. _BEAUTIFUL_.

Danny's dark brooding eyes explored Lacey's eyes. Lacey could have sworn that his dark eyes turned a blacker color as he stared at her. She noticed his pupils dilating as he stared at her. She wondered if her eyes displayed the same obvious lust that Danny's eyes did.

Danny slowly took his hand to her chin. He allowed his thumb to capture her bottom lip and pull it down. Lacey could feel the air hit the inside of her lip as he held his thumb pressed against it. Danny's eyes fixated on her mouth before traveling down to her neck. The hand not touching her face, reached for the nape of her neck. He pulled her face towards him allowing their breaths to mingle more. Only centimeters were between their lips when his lustful whisper echoed in the silence.

"I missed you."

With those words, Danny sealed their mouths together. Lacey's body instinctively arched on Danny's lap causing him to moan out in pleasure. One of her hands entangled in his dark locks as the other hand touched his chest. Her fingers enlaced in his shirt desperately clinging on to him. He was becoming more than her desire at this point. Danny was becoming her need.

Lacey was the one to pull from the kiss and attack Danny's neck this time. She nibbled and nipped at Danny's neck trying to allow him the same pleasure he had shown her. His groaning alerted her that she was doing a good job of that. His hips rocked upwards into hers. She bit down on his neck in shock of the feeling of his desire pressed against her core.

She wanted him. That was never doubted. But her doubts were all about the normal doubts of an innocent girl allowing a boy to take that innocence. "I..." panted breath in Danny's ear. "Want..." She could feel their bodies rocking together as their hips twisted into each other. "You...but..."

Danny stopped her protest with his mouth on hers. He bit her bottom lip before taking his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Lacey whimpered at the new way Danny was exploring her mouth with his tongue as well as exploring her body with his gentle touches. Lacey had never felt so extremely mixed with the primal need and the raw emotions that teased her heart and body. Danny only broke the kiss momentarily to gage Lacey's reaction.

"Danny..."

The way his name came out in a sultry tone from Lacey's lips caused Danny to growl inside her mouth when he assaulted her lips again. Danny flipped Lacey over so that his body was on top hers. Her legs still were straddled around his hips.

"Please...Danny..." Lacey once again whispered throatily as Danny's hands ran down between her thighs. "I'm scared."

Danny stopped his hands from their destination when he heard her words. He leaned up on his elbows to stare into Lacey's eyes. "Of me?"

Lacey nodded her head no as her panted breath caused her chest to rise and fall. "No." Another labored whisper. "Of us..of this."

"Why?" Danny exhaled deeply causing his hair to bob into his face. His arms shook beside her due to the desire that had built in his body. "I know you want me as much as I do you."

Lacey nodded in agreement as her eyes traveled away from Danny's eyes. She lowered her eyes to explore his chest. Somehow between their heated movements, Danny's shirt had been pushed up to reveal his muscular abs. Lacey's hand shook as she touched him. His skin ignited her fingers as she played on his abs.

"I do." Lacey admitted still adverting her eyes from his. "I'm not sure..."

"It's okay." Danny smirked. "I can wait. I've waited for five years to have you. I can wait a little longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 7: Twelve Letters and One Birthday Card**

Danny Desai opened the box that had been mailed to him via his old juvenile detention center, **Stepping Stones Detention Center**. He remembered his mother ordering his personal things boxed and sent to him. Danny cut the tape on the cardboard lid of the box. He searched through the box. He picked up an old t-shirt he wore during his time there. The words on the shirt reminded him of the place he had lived for five years. His last name printed in simple font on the back of the shirt let everyone know he was an inmate there. It wasn't like he wanted reminded of that place. But he still placed it aside instead of throwing it away.

Then he pulled out some old photos that he had pinned to the detention center's main entrance's bulletin board. Each young man that was in the facility had old photos meant to be a reminder of the past life before their crime. The warden claimed it gave the boys something to work towards. Danny always thought it was more of a punishment of things they had to face losing.

Danny then pulled out the small bundle of pink and purple envelopes. There wasn't many but they were there. He undid the rubber band around them as he spread them on the bed.

A small knock sounded on his bedroom door. Danny looked up to see his mother, Karen Desai, standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Danny smiled slightly. "Sure. I was just going through this stuff. Most of it needs tossed in the garbage."

Karen walked in and sat on the bed by Danny. She noticed the girly looking envelopes spread on the bed. She chuckled as she touched them. "Ummmm. Are these yours?"

Danny chuckled back. "Yeah. They're actually letters from Lacey."

"Lacey wrote you when you were in juvenile detention?" Karen looked up showing her bewilderment.

"Surprised?" Danny questioned. "I don't blame you. But she only wrote at first. Not a lot either. I think the last thing I got was that card."

Karen picked up a large card with a puppy dog on it. It had a birthday hat with a balloon with the number 13. "May I?"

"Sure." Danny shrugged as he watched his mother open the card. He didn't mind sharing the card. But he'd never share his letters with anyone. She read the words.

_Danny, Happy Birthday. Sorry but this is the last thing you will get from me. But I promised you a birthday card. Lacey._

"I'm sorry, Danny." Karen laid the card back down on the bed. "I wish..."

"It's okay, Mother." Danny shrugged it off nonchalantly. "She never really explained to me the reason she stopped writing. It wasn't like she wrote a lot anyway."

"It was hard on her and Jo." Karen stood up. "Probably more on Lacey at that time. Her parents were separating."

Danny nodded. "Like I said, it's okay."

Karen touched Danny's shoulder before walking out of his room. Danny picked up the letters remembering them in detail. He had mailed both Lacey and Jo many letters. Lacey was the only one to respond. He thought that Jo was probably not allowed. But Lacey's letters were something he looked forward to. He remembered how hurt he felt when he read his birthday card. He thought perhaps her parents had stopped her from mailing letters to him. However, he knew it was Lacey's decision alone.

Danny picked up the first letter he got from Lacey. It was in response to his letter to her. He smiled at the small hearts that Lacey drew all over the envelope.

_Dear Danny,_

_I miss you. I don't understand what is going on. _

_It is scary. _

_Did your aunt hurt you? Because you should have asked for help instead of what you did. _

_Jo and I would have helped you._

_Love your friend,_

_Lacey._

Danny pushed the letter back into the envelope. He picked up another envelope pulling out the contents.

_Dear Danny, _

_I got your letters. I am sorry those boys hurt you. _

_I can't believe they beat you up like that. The answer to your question is.._

_Yes, you can tell me anything. Jo doesn't really talk much anymore._

_ Things are so different without you. _

_Jo and I get teased a lot. We get stared at. What is happening there?_

_Are you okay? I am having nightmares. I want to pretend it is not real._

_Love your friend, _

_Lacey_

Danny continued to rifle through the letters. There was a total of twelve. Not really a lot of letters for five years. But the fact that Lacey wrote him at all had given him so much hope. He remembered mail day and the expectations and exhilaration with hoping Lacey had written. When he first went away, she wrote him five letters. She didn't say much just she missed him and asking why he did what he did. He never answered that.

He remembered one letter after he turned twelve asking if his aunt had sexual abused him. Danny had definitely sent back the answer that she had not. He supposed that they were learning about sex education in seventh grade at the time. Danny had never told anyone the reason behind killing his aunt no matter how many times he was asked by his parents, Lacey, or the psychiatrists. That was his secret that he would keep to himself.

The letters stopped for a while. But Danny got a surprise one day when he received another letter. Once again, Lacey wrote.

_Danny,_

_I know I haven't written for a while. But things are hard._

_Mom and dad seem to argue all the time._

_I guess that is why I'm writing now because of that._

_Jo doesn't really seem to want to listen to me when I try to talk to her._

_She's too sad. Seventh grade isn't so hard anymore. I'm making a lot of _

_new friends. But no one is like you and Jo. I can't tell them about my parents' constant _

_arguing. They wouldn't understand. You'd understand. I wish you hadn't done what you did._

_Why? I know you won't say but ...WHY?_

_Your friend,_

_Lacey_

Danny breathed out as he closed his eyes. Then he opened another letter.

_Danny,_

_My parents are crazy lunatics. Thanks for writing back and telling me _

_you'd be glad to listen. I know that is all I talk about but I don't understand _

_why they argue and fuss over everything. My sister cries a lot. I do too I guess._

_By the way, I'm so sorry I missed your 12th birthday. I will make sure to send you _

_a card on the next birthday. It is your 13th birthday after all. Can you believe _

_we're teenagers soon! _

_Lacey_

Danny swallowed the bile that was burning in his throat as he read the next four letters. Each letter complained about her parents and talked about new friends. Jo wasn't mentioned much if at all. Then Danny felt nauseated at the letter that was sent last.

_Danny,_

_I don't think you should write me anymore. My therapist _

_thought that it was a good idea to help me heal to write you. But the nightmares _

_won't stop. You killed someone! I can't pretend anymore that you_

_aren't a murderer. I can't! I tried to write. I know you listened when _

_my parents were going through whatever they were going through. _

_I appreciate that. Life isn't fair. I know that. But you made things too_

_hard. I know I didn't send a lot of letters. However, I tried to. I did._

_Anyway, my life isn't the same. I know how you wrote and told me _

_how bad it is there. But make friends. I am making new friends here._

_Lacey Porter_

Danny threw the letter harshly on the bed. It was the last letter that Lacey sent until he received the card. He was twelve years old when Lacey stopped sending the letters. He reread them all but the last one daily. It was the only way he felt he survived in there. He had made friends just as Lacey had told him to do. Each time he read the letters, he felt closer to Lacey. Each year that Danny grew older, Lacey became his means to the outside world of females. Sure they were childhood letters, but they were from his friend.

When he first got in, Danny had been beaten badly by three older boys. They called it an initiation. Later, he made friends. But that didn't stop fights that broke out. He had learned to defend himself. Danny had went from the small eleven year old to a boy that others respected. He had his fair share of new boys that thought taking on a child murderer would be a challenge. More times than not, Danny put them in their place. Sometimes, he felt like a caged animal fighting his way to survive.

Lacey's twelve letters and one birthday card was his escape into the world before killing his aunt_. _

Danny picked up his phone and texted Lacey. **Can you come see me, Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jealousy**

Danny watched curiously as Lacey sat with her _other_ friends.

Serita nodded towards Danny's and Jo's table. "Socio is staring again."

"That name is getting old. I've told you that." Lacey stabbed her fork into her food.

"Whatever." Serita threw up her hand before pushing her hair over her shoulder. "He creeps me out. Regina was a flake for coming on to him."

"Yeah. What if he's thinking of one of us as his next victim?" Scott stated as he uneasily rubbed his neck. "He's weird. You don't know how serious he sounded when he whispered that to me."

"You were bothering Jo." Lacey closed her eyes and sighed out slightly. "It was his way of scaring you."

"Is there a reason you're taking up for the FREAK?" Archie scowled.

Lacey's eyes widened. She stated defensively. "No. I'm just tired of him getting all this drama thrown at him. If he is a sociopath, he's enjoying the attention."

Archie smiled as he pulled Lacey towards him. He kissed her quickly. When he tried to deepen the kiss, Lacey pulled away. "Not in front of everyone."

Danny eyes narrowed at Archie's gesture. Jo glanced where he was looking. "Careful, Danny. You look like you want to kill him."

A smile formed on Danny's face. "He's a jerk."

"They all are." Tyler sat down beside of Jo as Rico sat beside of Danny. "Trust me. You can't get in their little group unless the queen bee allows it."

"Who is the queen bee?" Danny asked as he took a sip of his pop.

"Lacey Porter." Rico answered before Tyler or Jo could. "She's like the top of the hierarchy here."

Danny looked away when Lacey was pulled into another kiss by Archie. Danny's brow furrowed as he watched Lacey's discomfort. Archie seemed to have a confused and angry look on his face.

Lacey licked her lips. "I'm going to tell him that he needs to quit staring."

"Seriously?" Serita rolled her eyes. "Just let it go. Like you said, he probably enjoys the attention."

Glancing over at Danny again, Lacey breathed out nervously. "I think I should..."

"I think I'm the one that should tell him to quit staring at my girlfriend." Archie scowled. "This is getting old."

"Yeah, Lace. It is obvious the boy wants you." Serita stated with a slight chuckle. "As if."

Archie turned around and spoke to Danny. "What is your problem, Socio?"

"I don't have a problem." Danny folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Archie stood up. "I do."

Lacey grabbed at Archie's arm. "Don't."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Jockboy." Danny smirked slightly.

"Are you calling me names?" Archie pulled his arm from Lacey's grasp.

"You're right." Danny never stood. He just continued talking. "That is immature. You know..name calling and all. You know all about that."

"Why don't you stand up and face me like a man?" Archie gritted his teeth.

The students had all quietly gathered to watch the interaction. Danny glanced around at them all before addressing Archie again. "Well, when I see a man, I may just do that."

"Stand up, Freak!" Archie's voice rose a few decimals higher.

"Archie, stop." Lacey begged seeing the angry look on his face. "This isn't worth it."

Danny could feel the heat begin to gather under his collar. _Was Lacey taking up for Archie? _

Danny ran his finger over the beaded moisture that formed on his can of soda. He steely looked at Archie. "Why so I can beat your %** like I did last time?"

"You got lucky and caught me off guard." Archie was looming over Danny at this point.

"Really?" Danny stood up slowly. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't hurt you."

"Is that a threat, Desai?" Archie quirked his mouth sideways. "Because I'm not afraid."

Lacey and the others watched the scene unfold. She knew at this point there wasn't anything she could do to stop Archie. She wondered if she could stop Danny but knew her friends would be suspicious of that action.

"Clearly that shows how truly ignorant you are." Danny slid his fingers over his straw and pulled it out of his cup.

Archie stepped closer to Danny before taking a swing. Danny ducked causing Archie to fall slightly forward. Before Archie could get his bearings, Danny had him backed up against a wall with his arm holding Archie at his throat. His other hand was at Archie's waist.

With his elbow pressed against Archie's throat Danny spoke low and menacing. "In juvie, things are finished rather quickly. Do you know what shanking is, Archie?" Danny's voice was loud enough for all to hear in their vicinity but not loud enough to not sound frightening. The cold demeanor of his voice even had Lacey and Jo frightened.

Danny studied Archie's face as Archie swallowed nervously. Archie could feel something pressing against his stomach.

Danny smirked as he continued. "In juvie, shanking is how we shut up obnoxious jerks like you. One flick of a wrist could have an inmate's insides pouring out onto the floor." Danny pushed his elbow tighter to Archie's throat causing Archie to cough slightly. No one moved afraid if they did, Danny would go off the deep end and hurt Archie seriously.

"In juvie, we never got metal forks. Too dangerous." Danny continued. "Heck, they even took away the plastic ones when one was made into a sharp object. We had sporks mostly. And those were counted every day when thrown away. You'd be surprised how easily it is to make a weapon to really hurt someone."

Archie could feel his body shaking slightly in fear of Danny. Lacey had tears welling up in her eyes. Danny glanced over at Lacey then back to Archie.

Danny smirked as he pressed his hand deeper into Archie's stomach. He heard a frightened gasp come from Archie's mouth.

"But a straw never did work for anything." Danny pulled back letting Archie go. He shrugged as he threw the straw into a trashcan before sauntering away.

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room. Archie fell to an adjacent chair clearly shaken by Danny. Lacey glanced at him then towards the direction that Danny went. She breathed out before heading after Danny. Everyone assumed she was going to tell Danny off.

She found Danny leaning against a locker with his head in his hands. She touched his shoulder startling him. "Are you okay?"

Danny glanced at her confused. "You're checking on me?"

Lacey nodded slightly as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind Danny's ear. "I remember how bad that place was at first for you."

"I'm alright, Lacey. How is Archie? Does he need a change of pants or something? I think I brought extra sweats." Danny started sarcastically. Lacey stared at him with no answer so Danny continued to address her. "Why didn't you come see me the other night? Were you with Archie?"

"No." Lacey stepped closer to Danny. She whispered. "I'm afraid of being alone with you."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Lace, back there ...that was just to scare him to leave me alone. You know I'd never hurt you." He remembered her words about he already had. "I mean I'd never harm you physically."

"I know that. That is not why I'm afraid to be alone with you." Lacey grinned slightly. "We get a little heated when we're alone, Danny. I'm just not ready to take that step. WITH ANYONE at this point."

Danny shook his head in understanding. "I understand that. But can you blame me for getting jealous that Archie has his hands all over you? When I can't even see you? If we're going to keep up this secret, we have to be alone together."

"I'm going to break up with Archie." Lacey blurted out. "I just can't be seen with you like that yet. I'm afraid of what..."

Danny threw up his hand to stop her. "I get it. I do. You don't want your friends thinking you're seeing a psycho."

"That's not exactly it, Danny." Lacey tried to explain. "I don't want the pressure of it. Not because of them anymore. Because of us." She watched as Danny's face conflicted with confusion. "I still fear you. I'm not going to lie about that. But I want to be near you at the same time. And our friends...well, my friends wouldn't understand. Some think you killed Regina still."

"Do you?" Danny interrupted her.

"No. But you did kill, Danny. I'm not ignoring that fact. You shouldn't expect me to."

"I don't." Danny agreed quickly.

"Good because that is too big of an expectation." Lacey sighed out in exasperation. "I just don't want to feel the pressure and end things between us due to that before we can explore whatever it is that is going on between us. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Danny sighed out. "But I can't stand not being near you sometimes when Archie can."

"I know. I don't like cheating on Archie. Like I said, I'm breaking up with him." Lacey fought the urge to touch Danny. Students were starting to fill the hall due to the next class time coming soon. She knew they all thought she was taking up for Archie to Danny. "Maybe we could confide in Jo, Rico, and Tyler."

"Really?" Danny smiled charmingly.

Lacey nodded. "That way we can be ourselves around them."

"I'd like that." Danny admitted as his eyebrows shot up.

Slyly, Lacey touched Danny's stomach. No one could see the secretive touch. "Me too. Danny you don't have to be jealous."

Danny smirked as he leaned slightly forward. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It's Over**

"Can you believe that Mr. Krinshaw wrecked on a motorcycle?" Rico settled in next to Jo. He glanced around to see who else had been put in the new class."I mean, I didn't see him as the motorcycle type."

"Yeah. I think he broke his hip and will be out for the rest of the school year." Jo pushed back her curly blonde hair. She glanced over at Danny. "I guess that is why our classes are mixing."

Danny shook his head in agreement. At least five more students had filtered into Mrs. Fisk's class. That and the fact that they had announced a room change for Mrs. Fisk let the students know their classes were going to mixed with the other Psychology class from that point on.

"Hello, class."Mrs. Fisk stood in front of the room with her hands on her hips. "As you've heard, Mr. Krinshaw will be out for the rest of the school year. It seems the Green Grove Board of Education thinks this is the perfect opportunity to save money. Therefore, instead of getting a substitute to replace Mr. Krinshaw, they are overloading my classes." It was obvious the teacher didn't like the idea. "Thus the reason we are in this room now. I know that Mr. Krinshaw did a lot of group work in his psychology classes. I will mix that in with how I teach but it will not be as common as his ways of doing things. Okay..." Mrs. Fisk pulled out her new class list. "Because of the added students and limited space, I'll need to make a seating chart."

The students groaned in protest. Complaints began to waft across the room.

"It won't be as bad as you think. We have tables instead of desks in this room. Therefore, you can sit with your friends." Mrs. Fisk looked over the brim of her glasses. "Danny Desai, since you seem to be the one some like to avoid..." At least she wasn't trying to hide that fact.

"Some of us think hanging with a killer is social death." Serita spoke up causing a few to laugh. "In Desai's case, that is literal."

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Fisk sighed out trying to debate in her head what battles to fight and what to let go. She let this one go. "Danny, you may pick the three to sit at your table. IF they want to, they may."

"Like anyone wants to." Archie slipped into his seat as he spoke in a slight low tone.

Danny smirked knowing he had struck fear in Archie. "Jo, Rico, and..." A long pause and a very devilish look later. " Lacey."

"Really?" Archie sat up angrily. "That's who you're going for. Mrs. Fisk..."

"And if there are no protests, take your seats with Danny." Mrs. Fisk looked up. That wasn't exactly as she had hoped. She should of known that Danny would be cocky enough to pick Lacey. He oozed with confidence and charisma.

Archie grabbed Lacey's hand as she stood up. "You don't have to go, Babe."

"It's okay." Lacey smiled tightly as she pulled away from Archie. "No one else should have to."

Lacey placed her books down as Mrs. Fisk allowed students to choose who to sit with. Danny studied Lacey for a few seconds. "I see Archie is still part of the equation."

Sliding to sit in the seat next to Danny. "It's not that easy, Danny." She whispered.

"Really?" Danny leaned on his elbows to get closer so that Lacey could hear his whisper. "Let's see. I think it would be. How does it work? You tell Archie you don't want him touching you, kissing you, or groping you ever again."

"We don't." Lacey defended herself. "I don't let anyone touch me..." Her voice could only be heard by Danny. "But you."

Rico and Jo sat down the opposite side of the table.

"Secrets don't make friends." Jo teased sarcastically. "By the way, this is a great idea, Danny. Now we can not only work on psychology but Lacey has an excuse to talk to us."

"Not today, Jo." Lacey rubbed her temples in frustration. "I'm having enough pressure from Danny to..." Lacey clamped her mouth shut quickly.

"To what?" Jo furrowed her eyebrows as she asked. Rico leaned in as well to hear.

"To quit acting like I have the plague in front of others." Danny leaned back in his chair. "Same old..same old."

"I think it is more the fact that others think you may choke them to death than you have the plague." Rico said without thinking.

"Good one, there, Rico." Danny shook his head as he glanced at Lacey. He whispered as he knocked his leg into hers under the table."I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you into breaking up with Archie. I just don't want him touching you anymore. I don't care for us being secret." He watched as Jo helped Rico pick up some papers. He knew she couldn't hear them. No one could. "Even from them. But I don't like Archie touching my girl." Danny stressed the word 'MY'.

"I know. I'm kind of nervous over Jo knowing. " Lacey half smiled. "We can talk about it later."

After Jo sat back up from helping Rico, Jo glanced between Danny and Lacey. Lacey had slowly been coming back into their lives. But it wasn't like they were hanging out besides their secret meetings to help prove Danny's innocence. Lacey still seemed to migrate to her superficial friends at school. However, something seemed to be brewing between them. It wasn't like Jo hadn't noticed the smoldering looks they gave each other from nearly the first day Danny returned. But she figured they had ignored that attraction or she was jealous at the time and had imagined it. However, she watched as Lacey shyly glanced up at Danny. Jo looked over at Rico who was organizing his papers for his notebook. She wondered if Rico had seen the same look she saw when Lacey looked at Danny.

Mrs. Fisk broke up Jo's concentration. "Now you all need to talk among your groups and see what type of personality types you have. That could be introverts, extraverts..."

"Sociopaths." Archie spoke up loudly.

Danny raised his hand pointing up his finger. "Nope. That is taken in our group."

The class laughed with Danny this time instead of at him. Mrs. Fisk smiled at Danny's great way of manipulating the situation for himself. Either he learned that in juvenile detention or he was as all suspicioned, a sociopath.

"Talk to each other." Mrs. Fisk walked back to her new desk. Time to organize her stuff now that she was in a new room.

Danny leaned over to Lacey. "Let's talk about sociopaths. They aim to please."

"Themselves." Lacey bit her lip and flirtatiously stated. "Sociopaths want to have things their way. They want to be pleased."

"Yeah, but they manipulate the situation to cause themselves pleasure. So if I'm a sociopath, I'd definitely find pleasing you...pleasurable."

"I did not just hear that." Jo's eyes went wide. "Tell me I did just not hear that."

Lacey looked up at Jo's outburst. "Shhh."

"Hear what?" Rico stated as he stared at those at the table.

"Nothing." Lacey gritted her teeth as she spoke to Jo. "Nothing. Go back to your notebook."

Rico shrugged and did as he was told.

Danny took his pencil and began twisting it back and forth. "I was just flirting with her, Jo."

"I get that, Danny. It was obvious." Jo glanced back and forth between Lacey and Danny. "Why?"

"You have a boyfriend." Danny stated. "I'm sure you can figure out why males flirt with females."

"Funny. But Lacey has Archie." Jo whispered as she checked to make sure no one heard them. "You know Archie. The boyfriend that happens to hate Danny."

"Well..about that.." Lacey curled up her mouth in a quirky manner.

"That is over soon." Danny glared at Lacey. "Right?"

"Yeah." Lacey noted Danny's pointed look. "It's over...soon."

Danny's jaw twitched as he looked at Lacey. "If you want Archie? Keep him."

Lacey jerked to look at Danny. "What? That's not fair. You know better."

"I do?" Danny's brow furrowed. "Because it seems to me that you want to play us both."

Lacey smacked her book shut as she angrily stared at Danny. Mrs. Fisk turned to look at the students. "Is there a problem, Ms. Porter."

"No. Just some of my fellow classmates personalities are showing through." Lacey scooted her chair away from Danny's. "That's all."

Archie and Serita chuckled from across the room. "The freak has already made her mad. She'll be begging Mrs. Fisk to get her away from the psycho before next class."

Mrs. Fisk noticed there was tension building between Lacey and Danny. "I'm going to show a film on eating disorders. You will get a worksheet fill out after."

The lights went out and the film started.

Jo and Rico stared at their table mates as Danny pouted and Lacey's face showed anger. Even in the dim light, they could see that something was up between Danny and Lacey. Danny didn't look up when he took his foot and placed under one of Lacey's chair legs. He pulled her closer to him quickly startling Lacey. Rico shrugged his shoulders. Jo almost coughed at the quick display. No one else saw it due to it happening too quickly and the dark atmosphere.

"Don't pull away from me." Danny stated as he looked at Lacey. "Please."

"I'm not." Lacey said between gritted teeth. "You are the one that agreed to this."

"Not Archie." Danny angrily stated. "I didn't agree to him."

"I'm trying, Danny." Lacey felt her body tense up. "It isn't that easy."

"Like I said it seems rather simple." Danny breathed out agitated. "Tell him not to touch you, kiss you, grope you or anything else to you."

"We don't." Lacey whispered between gritted teeth. "I told you that_..._You are the only one...that does."

"Not lately." Danny's tone drenched with sarcasm. "Remember. You're afraid me."

"You're not being fair." Lacey pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Gaawd. You kill me."

Jo chuckled a little at that causing Danny and Lacey to look up. She shrugged. "Sorry that was just bad choice of words on Lacey's part."

She couldn't help but wonder what these two were talking about. She was only hearing part of the conversation and not much of it at all.

"He knows what I mean." Lacey could feel the heat of Danny's leg pressed against her leg. She fidgeted due to the fire between them.

"Do I?" Danny breathed out. Danny glanced up and down at Lacey. He stared at her before drawing in his lower lip suggestively."Because you're really confusing me lately."

"I think you both just need to screw each other and get it over with." A large male student said from behind them. "I mean that is what you want to do."

Lacey's and Jo's eyes widened as they looked at the large male student butting in their conversation. Luckily, he had whispered his words to them only.

"Did we ask for your opinion?" Danny turned and stared menacingly.

"No." The boy shrunk back his seat. "Just sayin'. That's all."

Jo and Lacey couldn't help but notice how intimidated the boy that was at least twice the size of Danny felt with Danny. Danny raked his hand through his hair as he stared at Lacey.

He smirked. "He does have a good point." Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "I wonder if he meant I want to screw you. Or that you want to screw me. Personally, I think it is both."

"Oh my GAAWD!" Jo called out unexpectedly. Mrs. Fisk cleared her throat. Jo spoke up to hide her slip of tongue. "This is an awesome film." She added for good measure. Then she whispered. "What the h##l is happening with you two?"

Danny looked at Lacey hopefully. Lacey drew in her lips before popping them out. "I'm seeing Danny."

"Obviously." Jo shook her head.

"As far as Archie and I." Lacey wanted so bad to taste Danny's lips again. So she licked hers. Danny swallowed lustfully when he saw the moisture on her plump lips. "It's over."

**_Author's NOTE: Last update until after tomorrow's episode. I wanted to get to this point before Twisted episode 6 aired. Hope all are enjoying my take on Dacey._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Among Friends**

Danny could feel the fire heating his face as he watched Tyler and Jo laughing about something that Tyler had whispered to her. He stared at Rico sitting with his legs crossed under him as Rico stole glances of Jo. It was obvious to Danny that Rico had a thing for Jo. He had seen it from the day he met Rico. Lacey was late which was causing Danny to feel a nervous swirling in his gut. She was with Archie tonight either breaking up or making up. Danny wasn't sure which it was at this point.

"Hi." Lacey's voice floated in to Danny's ears. She smiled down at him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You're here. That's all that matters." Danny smiled up at Lacey as he reached his hand towards her. It was their first official outing as a couple in front of those in on their secret. Danny's eyes looked expectantly at Lacey.

Lacey took Danny's hand and swung it back and forth before she giggled. Unexpectedly, she crawled into Danny's lap. "I'm all yours."

"Oh yeah." Danny sighed out in relief. "How did he take it?"

"He's angry." Lacey admitted. She'd leave out the part where Archie called her a few names that would definitely make Danny upset. "I told him I needed a break from him. There was too much emotions happening lately with your return and Regina's death. That I couldn't handle my own feelings no less a relationship. I left out the part about a relationship with you."

"Are you okay?" Danny rubbed Lacey's back comfortingly. "I know you two have been together a while."

Danny could see a faint redness around the brim of Lacey's eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying and tried to hide with mascara. Lacey laid her head on Danny's shoulder feeling relieved and safe.

"I am now." Lacey said softly relaxing into Danny's arms.

She wouldn't dare tell Danny that Archie was cruel with his words. He called her names that did not pertain to her. She wasn't a slut or anything he referred to her as. She was glad that she told Archie in a public setting. Serita and Scott had tagged along but stayed their distance when Lacey asked to speak to Archie in private at the end of a long date. Lacey didn't like that she felt frightened at Archie's anger. Lacey felt safer in the arms of her new boyfriend than the moment seeing the anger Archie displayed. She even had fleeting thoughts that he would have hit her if others weren't present. Lacey hoped that she was imagining things. But one thing for sure was that she felt safer with Danny and him a known killer than with Archie now.

"It kind of feels weird seeing Danny and Lacey like that." Jo wiggled a stick in the fire pit that Danny had lit.

They all decided to gather in Danny's back yard for a small bon fire. The fort was off limits to anyone but the three friends. Even Jo didn't want Tyler or Rico there. It was the hangout from youth. Their own special place of escape. Therefore, Danny had invited them to his backyard where his dad had put in a nice fire pit and places to sit. It was a perfect teen hang out. Danny wondered if his dad did that in hopes that Danny would enjoy it someday.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that." Rico shook his head. "But it's no weirder than you and Tyler together."

"Wait, Dude. We're not weird together." Tyler defended.

Jo laughed as she nudged her shoulder into Tyler's. "He didn't mean it that way. Besides, Lacey and Danny don't look weird together. They actually make an awesomely gorgeous couple." Jo admitted. She realized that she didn't have a bit of jealousy behind the remark either. Danny was her friend. And it dawned on her after meeting Tyler that Danny Desai was her best friend. Girls and guys could be friends and nothing more. Jo liked it that way and Danny seemed to be the same. "I'm used to the friend thing though. Not the whole _I want to eat your face off_ thing they have going on together."

"I'm used to Lacey and Archie." Tyler said nonchalantly. "I think we kind of got used to that over the years. I don't think anyone at Green Grove High would see an Archie /Lacey breakup. Especially over a kil..."

Jo's head whipped around. "You were not going to call him that."

Tyler threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa. Hold on, Jo. I wasn't insulting. I like Danny. He's cool. You know."

"He is a killer, Jo." Rico whispered even though Lacey and Danny couldn't hear from where they were seated. "That is all Tyler was saying. It didn't seem that Lacey Porter would ever give up Archie Yates for the outcast type. You know with her usually being all about popularity and stuff."

"Yeah. Okay." Jo smiled as she nudged Tyler again. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It is great seeing Danny happy again. For that matter, Lacey seems happier too. I'm glad I have my friends back. Well, Lacey and I have a way to go. But this is a start."

"At least you know she'll be around for Danny." Rico stated as he shoved a marshmallow on a stick.

Lacey entwined her fingers in Danny's fingers. She glanced over at the other people around them. She laughed as she watched Rico stuffing a burnt marshmallow in his mouth. "We really need to get Rico a girlfriend."

"He does seem out of place." Danny snickered. "What about that really uptight girl you hang with? You know Phoebe?"

"Well, she is single." Lacey turned her head up to look at Danny. "I may work on that."

"Right now..." Danny's smoldering stare caused Lacey to stir in his lap. "I want you to work on me."

Lacey ran her finger over Danny's lips. "I'll tell everyone if you want me to, Danny. I'll tell them about us."

Danny stared into Lacey's eyes. This was her way of saying how much she cared for him. He knew that. She was willing to give up all her friends and popularity for him. Because even Danny knew that was what would happen if they outed themselves as a couple.

"I don't think that' a good idea." Danny half smiled. He noticed the confused look on Lacey's face. "Not that I wouldn't want everyone to know that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. But if you end up ostracized like I am, then information about Regina's murder won't come as easy. You may not be a part of their crowd anymore if you admit what we have together. Besides, we have enough pressure of working on this relationship without everyone around us trying to ruin it before we even get started."

Lacey was relieved that Danny was okay with them staying secret. She knew the more time she would spend with Danny, the harder she would fall for him. However, the nagging feelings of doubt in him overwhelmed her at times. The same hands that were caressing her tonight had taken a life five years prior. That wasn't something someone could take lightly. Although Jo seemed to just get over it, Lacey still saw the vivid image of his aunt's eyes staring lifelessly at her. Lacey had to admit that unlike Jo, she couldn't remember the finer details like the color of the jump rope, what Danny or they had on, and stuff like that. But the image of Tara Desai still plagued her on the darkest of nights.

Danny watched the flickering of the flames as he thought about his life since returning from juvie. He had his best friends back. Well, Jo was his best friend and Lacey was something different now. He could still see the doubts that swirled behind her dark brown eyes. Danny knew that was his reality. There was a part of him that was glad Lacey wasn't falling blindly into this new relationship. They had a long way to go to build up this boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Not only was it plagued with difficulties but Danny was new to this. He was new to the way his body reacted physically to a female. He was new to the way his heart seemed to be reacting emotionally as well.

There were times in juvie when an older boy would get put in their detention center. The ages varied with the boys from age 10 to age 21. Most of the time, teens were roomed with teens and the younger boys were roomed together as well. But they all interacted together during free time in their caged in environment. Some of the older boys had been around with a lot of girls before getting in there. They talked candidly of what they missed about the female gender in front of the younger guys. Danny listened and learned. He had nothing better to do than fantasize that someday he'd meet the girl of his dreams and make her crazy for him. Part of him hoped it would be Lacey but he hadn't seen nor heard of her since he was twelve. Part of him just wanted to know what it was like to have a girlfriend at all. Now, here he was with a girl that would make even the most experienced of boys in the detention center envious. _If they could only see him now_. Danny thought.

Danny's hot breath on Lacey's neck caught her by surprise. She shivered a little bit when he whispered into the crook of her neck. "You smell good."

"Thanks." Lacey's eyes closed as she relished the feeling that Danny always brought from her. It was more physical than anything at this point. Her blood pumped faster each breath that lingered on her neck. She was glad that Danny and she weren't alone. He was dangerous in more ways than one when it came to her. She could see herself giving Danny her mind, body, and soul.

Lacey was the one to initiate the kiss on this night. She didn't like her mind telling her or reminding her of Danny's past. When they kissed, her mind was on the way she felt exhilarated in his arms. There was a safety net with Jo, Rico, and Tyler feet away from them. Therefore, Lacey could enjoy the physical with Danny without taking things too far and too fast.

Lacey's hand found its way under Danny's shirt. The way her fingers ignited against his taut abs caused her to intensify the kiss. Danny responded the same as he felt his body burning with desire at the small circles that Lacey was making with her fingers on his stomach. Danny loved the physical feelings of having Lacey in his lap kissing him so intensely. _He'd make sure not to kill again and give up the girlfriend thing_. Danny snickered slightly in Lacey's mouth at such a inappropriate thought.

The way Danny's chuckled vibrated in Lacey's mouth made her chuckle back. The kiss broke momentarily. "Something funny, Desai?"

"No." Danny shook his head as he winked. "I'm happy. That's all."

"Me too." Lacey admitted. She glanced up to see Jo, Rico, and Tyler advert their eyes quickly. "Crap. They were watching us."

"Do you think they learned anything?" Danny teased. "Because I know I did."

Lacey bit her lip and stared up and Danny. "And what is that?"

"I like...no, LOVE..kissing my girlfriend." Danny leaned his forehead against Lacey's forehead. "Spectators or not."

Lacey made herself comfortable in Danny's arms. " Just for your information, I love kissing my boyfriend too."

"Good to know." Danny sighed becoming serious. "Please tell me this isn't a dream, Lace. Because if it is, I don't want to wake up."

Lacey placed her head in the crook of Danny's neck. "It's real, Danny. I'm so tired of the nightmares. I need this reality."

Danny pulled Lacey back to look at him. "Hey.." She glanced down adverting her eyes from him. He picked up her face to look at him. "Hey, I promise that I will try my best to make any dreams you have about me good ones now, Lace. That's all I can do. I can't change the past. But I can change your perception of me for our future."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mother's View**

Karen stared out of her kitchen window towards her son and his friends. She was a little surprised when she saw Lacey sitting on Danny's lap sharing a heated kiss. Her eyebrows raised as she smiled. Her son was just like his father in knowing how to charm. Karen sighed as she thought about Viktram. She missed him so much at times.

Danny was more of a man than a boy on his return. Their relationship was strained. Danny had not been around females for companionship or for a mother figure. She visited her son every visiting day. Karen didn't miss one day she was allowed to see him. In the confines of his prison, she watched her son grow from a little boy to a young man. She watched his face contort from a scared boy to a handsome teen.

Beauty had always been a thing with Karen. She knew how she looked and used those looks. Popularity and acceptance was her thing. She could associate with Lacey on that level. She was glad that Danny was repairing his friendship with both girls. However, she wasn't able to repair the growing crevice between her and her son. _IF Viktram were here_...Karen sighed out. But he wasn't. Most of the town thought that Viktram Desai had started drinking heavily due to his son being a child murderer. Karen and Danny both knew that he had started the heavy drinking a while before that. Karen wondered if the constant tension that her husband carried around caused her son to plummet into whatever caused her little boy to kill someone.

"Hey." Karen jumped nervously from her thoughts at the sound of Danny's voice. "Do we have any more marshmallows? Rico ate most of them and Lacey wants to reintroduce me to the world of smores."

"Sure." Karen breathed out with a smile. She opened the cabinet pulling out a large bag of marshmallows along with graham crackers and Hershey bars.

"You stocked up." Danny laughed as he took the food items from his mother.

"When you told me you wanted to use the fire pit, I went shopping." Karen pushed some hair from Danny's face. It was her new way of showing her son affection. "You and Lacey look close."

"Are you spying on me, Mother?" Danny smirked as he stuffed the items in a bag to make it easier to carry.

"No...well...I noticed is all. She's so beautiful, Danny." Karen leaned against the counter and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You both look great together. But I thought you and Jo had something."

"Yeah. We do. It is called friendship." Danny stated as he placed the bag down on the counter. He placed his hands behind him leaning his back into the counter. "With Lacey..." Danny stopped. He wasn't one to share his feelings especially to his mother.

"I know." Karen touched Danny's arm. "I can see the way you look at each other. Maybe we can invite her over for dinner. Or you invite her. I used to love it when your father cooked for me."

Danny didn't mention the fact that Lacey wasn't keen on the idea of being alone with him. "That would be nice. I'd like for you to be there. You don't really know Lacey anymore. My mom getting to know my girlfriend would be nice."

"Girlfriend Huh?" Karen smiled broader.

"Come on, Mother. I know you saw us kissing." Danny picked up his bag of treats to take outside. He stopped momentarily. His head hung low as he stared at the floor. "This is all new to me. Thanks for helping me out like this."

Karen walked up and rubbed his arms on each side. "I'd do anything for you, Danny."

The tense smile on Danny's face alerted Karen that he was uncomfortable around her. Danny didn't realize that she was his greatest supporter. If he was innocent, she'd help him prove it. If he was guilty, she'd hide that fact and protect him. No matter how Danny acted or what he did, Danny was her son. And she loved him unconditionally.

"I know." Danny said lowly. "But..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Danny." Karen stepped forward once again touching her son. This time she cupped his cheek. "Let me pretend that you love me."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think I don't love you? Do you think I hate you?"

Karen could feel her eyes watering up. Her emotions were at an all time high since Danny's return. "It has crossed my mind more than once."

"Mother..." Danny drew in a deep breath. "Mom...I don't hate you. I love you."

Karen felt her heart being twisted harshly at hearing those words come from Danny's mouth. He breathed out and continued. "It's just difficult right now for me. I survived on my own in that place. I got used to that. It was how it was."

"I just wish I could go back in time and protect you, Danny." Karen crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't. But as far as our mother/son thing, we'll get there." Danny looked at his mother as a smile formed on her face. At least he told her what she needed to hear.

"Okay." Karen's eyes brightened and her face lit up. "If you need any more snacks, I kind went over board and they are in the third cabinet over. There is enough junk food in there to start up your own Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

"Thanks again, Mom." Danny smirked. "I better get outside with my friends."

Karen watched her son walk away. Her heart ached at thoughts of him leaving. She closed her eyes as she remembered the gavel slam harshly against the wood of the judge's bench. "Five years with parole if good behavior."

_2008_

_Karen felt herself double over as her body went limp. She could hear her husband audible begging after Danny as he held his wife. Karen's eyes numbly glanced around the room. She saw the Mastersons without Jo staring at her. She glanced to see the Porters as well. Of course, Lacey was not there either. They were too young for such things. But wasn't her son young as well?_

_"Don't take my baby!" Came from deep within her lungs. Danny stared at her in confusion. As a mother, she knew he didn't understand the reality to his situation. "Don't take my baby!" Karen begged again only to be pulled into Viktram's chest and comforted. It did no good. She felt no relief as they led her frightened son away from her._

_His bright orange jumpsuit hung on him way too big. Danny could've probably slipped his small wrist from the cold medal but he held his hands like he was trapped. The reality ...he was. _

_Two days later..._

_"Did...did..." Karen couldn't say it. Her words froze deep inside her when she spoke to the warden. She glanced over at Viktram. "He's only been here two days. How could this happen?"_

_"The boys are quick. It was three of our older inmates." The warden raised his eyebrows as he studied the couple that seemed out of place in this environment. A lot of times, the parents didn't even care or were locked up themselves. "We got to him as soon as possible. Most of the time, my guards are on it. But we can't stop every fight because the boys don't care to fight in front of the guards. We keep the younger ones in cells together as far as sleeping arrangements. Danny's cellmate is a thirteen year old drug runner. But free time is spent all together in the yard."_

_Viktram knuckles whitened as he tightened his fists. "He's eleven for God's sake." His voice was angry as he stared at the warden. "These boys were over sixteen."_

_"Mr. Desai, your son is an unusual case. We put ages together but also offenses. He is murdered which falls under the category **A** offense here. It is how I run this place to try to keep peace. Usually the younger boys fall under robbery and even some drug related problems. We are lucky that Danny's cellmate doesn't have parents to protest that he's with Danny. Gang violence is the most common for murderers. The thirty boys that Danny is with are hardened gang members, rapists, and yes...murderers. He was lucky."_

_"How do you call my son being beaten bloody lucky?" Karen's eyes glistened with tears. "He's just a baby."_

_"Not here. He isn't." The warden squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Danny is being punished for his crime. He was lucky because that was what they call an initiation." _

_Karen gulped as the bile built in her throat. She had to ask for her own peace of mind. She prayed for the right answer. "Did they rape my son?"_

_The warden breathed out in a relieved sigh. "No, Mrs. Desai. That is what I meant by Danny being lucky. These boys will now protect him from that situation. We try our best to keep an eye on them. For the most part, we do a good job and we haven't had many incidents at all as such. It has happened. But once an older boy decides a kid is worth protecting, that kid is usually not raped. However, Danny is still going to have to fight his way through his life here. I'm only being honest. This will not be his last fight. These boys are caged in here. They fight to get respect." The warden added like they should understand. "Danny didn't cry."_

_"What?" Karen glanced at the warden._

_"He'll be fine, Mrs. Desai." The warden tried to explain. "Danny didn't tell on them and he didn't cry."_

Karen watched as Danny slid to sit beside Lacey. His eyes focusing on his new girlfriend. For a moment, she breathed in the sight. Because he was getting his life back. Yet, deep within the confines of her mind. Karen wondered how much of Danny's youth had be stolen from him and how much he could regain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Obsession**

Jo brushed her hair from her eyes as she studied the notes in front of her on the table. She glanced up to see Lacey glancing at Danny. _The girl was obvious_.

Tyler sat down kissing Jo quickly before he took some French fries off her plate to wad up into his mouth. Rico was being his usual social inept self as he tried to talk to Phoebe, who seemed to be making dreamy eyes at Rico. Who would've thought that Phoebe would find Rico so enticing? They were seated a few tables away.

Danny sat down on the opposite side of Jo causing her to be sandwiched between her boyfriend and her best friend. Jo nodded towards Lacey."Lacey looks lost."

"Maybe you should ask her to join us?" Tyler suggested as e ran his hand over his girlfriend's hand. Watching the PDA between Lacey and Danny had definitely caused him to want Jo and his relationship to start to become a little more physical.

Danny shook his head no. "She needs some time. The break up with Archie is still a little fresh to be rubbing Lacey and me into his wounds."

"I get it." Jo smiled up at Danny as he stood. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm glad this day is almost over." Danny sighed as he placed his book bag over his shoulder. "I have to do an essay in English and Chemistry homework."

Rico and Phoebe had migrated over to Jo's table. It was easy for Phoebe to allow the misfits in her life. After all, Tyler was her brother so she could use that as an excuse. "Lacey, come over here."

Lacey looked up from talking to Serita to see Phoebe's hand waving at her. "Does she seriously think you want to be in her new little group? I mean I know you and Archie are on a break but still. They are all hanging with Socio."

With a simple nod, Lacey agreed.

Rico looked up at Danny. "I can help with Chemistry if you want."

"Nah, Dude. I'm good." Danny squeezed the strap to his book bag. "You do realize that I make good grades."

"You do? I mean not that you're ignorant or anything but...I mean...just that juvenile delinquency tends to have the stereotype of ...unlearned ..or ...lower academic..." Rico stammered.

Phoebe thought she had said some things that grated on people's nerves. Her new boyfriend was so much like her. _Yeah._

"He's smart, Rico." Tyler interrupted shaking his head at his friend. "And you're insulting him."

"I am?" Rico looked up at Danny. He had long got over the fact that he saw Danny's mother throw something in the lake. She had claimed it was a necklace from her dead husband. A necklace that he gave her after a fight. There was an expensive necklace found by the divers that was not Tara's necklace. It was definitely registered to Karen Desai. Therefore, Rico was relieved he thought he was wrong. "Sorry, Danny."

Danny held up his hand and shook his head. "It's fine, Rico. Thanks for the offer. I'm going to take off. See you all later."

Jo watched Danny walk out. Tyler leaned into whisper to Jo. "Lacey is so going to follow him."

"Without a doubt." Jo agreed with a chuckle. "That is what is known as obsession. They can't stay away from each other."

Lacey hurriedly emptied her garbage before sneaking out to follow Danny. It wasn't obvious to anyone but those watching, which included only Tyler and Jo. Before long, Lacey was pulling up to Danny asking him to get in her car.

He looked around with mischievous smile. "My mother isn't home."

"I know." Lacey bit her bottom lip. "Mom said that she, Tess, and your mom are going shopping and having a girl's day today. So..." Lacey licked her lips as she glanced up and down Danny. "my house or yours?"

Danny leaned down until his elbows were on the window seal of her car. "I thought you were afraid of me."

"I didn't say that." Lacey sighed out as she continued to stare at her boyfriend like she was ready to devour him. Danny liked that look. He liked it very much. "I said I was afraid to be alone with you. Besides, I can behave myself."

Danny opened the car door and stepped inside. He buckled up before glancing over at Lacey. "You can try."

They pulled away heading towards Danny's house. Archie stood back watching from a distance. Yet, he was close enough to hear their exchange and see their flirting. His jaw twitched as he felt anger welling up inside him. Danny Desai may have fooled half the population of Green Grove but he wasn't buying it. Danny had played his cards and won the game. However, Archie wasn't one to forget how Danny weaseled his way back into Lacey's life. He wasn't about to let Danny by with taking everything from him. He took over his soccer team, he took over his friendships with some of the boys on the team and now he took Lacey. It was time for the Socio to be taken down a peg or two. Archie knew he, along with his friends, were the ones to do that.

The sexual tension that built on the ride to Danny's house was thick. Both teens didn't waste anytime making it to Danny's bedroom. They soon were on the bed with only thoughts of one another.

The way his hand round down the cylinder of her neck while his eyes traveled along with his touch caused Lacey to gasp breathlessly. Danny watched as Lacey's mouth parted and the flesh of her pink tongue slowly licked its way across her plump red lips. Danny noticed and his eyes darkened at the gesture. He closed his eyes to only slits causing Lacey to think of him as a predator. She would gladly be his prey.

They hadn't even kissed yet. But they lay on his bed exploring each other with only eyes for the longest time. Now Danny was allowing his hands to enter in the game.

Lacey could hear the calm humming of the central air unit. Something that she would have never noticed before she had suddenly become acutely aware of. It was as if Danny's simple touches brought her senses to the brink of awareness. She swallowed nervously as his hand slid farther down to touch the buttons on her red blouse. The silk of the blouse melded to her skin causing Danny to notice Lacey's feminine curves. _Gawwd. She was beautiful_ is all that Danny could conjure up in his thoughts.

Danny's fingers nimbly undid a few buttons on Lacey's shirt as he watched her eagerly for approval. Soon Lacey's red silk blouse lay open around her. Her jet black hair splayed on the red material in an intricate design of swirls and curls. Danny pushed up on one arm as he propped himself over Lacey. He could feel his arm shake slightly as he loomed over her. Lacey watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with a harsh swallow.

He could see her chest rising and falling with panted breaths as she lay there partially exposed to him. Her lace bra pushed up her breasts so they mounded over the material. With each breath she inhaled, Danny felt his breath hitch in his throat. He whipped his hand through his hair before he glanced back up at her after staring at her body.

Lacey bit her bottom lip wetting it. She tugged at the hem of Danny's t-shirt pulling at it. Danny leaned up helping her take his shirt from him. He tossed it to the floor of his bedroom quickly not wanting clothes to be a hindrance to their quest.

"You'll have to stop me, Lace." He whispered as he freed her blouse from her body. "You'll have to stop me from going too far."

Lacey nodded in agreement but still remained silent. Danny lay his upper body on top of Lacey. Their lips soon found refuge in each other. They had become experts of how the other liked to be kissed. Danny's tongue erotically danced in Lacey's mouth while her tongue pirouetted inside Danny's mouth.

Black leggings soon found themselves in a pile on the floor next to a red blouse and grey t-shirt. Danny pulled back trying to control his need for Lacey. However, she grabbed Danny wrapping her fingers in his hair. She pulled him back to her harshly. Danny's hands soon had Lacey's buttocks clasped in his grasp under her short skirt. He pressed her tightly against his body displaying to her his desire.

No longer was the humming in the background dominating the atmosphere. Instead heavy breathing of the teens echoed against the bedroom wall through Danny's open bedroom door into the halls. Neither heard the sounds of doors opening and laughter of three adult women.

Karen put down her bags from shopping. "I'm sure they're up in Danny's room. I bet Jo is here too, Tess."

"Jo did say that she was going to just stay here with Danny and Lacey so I could pick her up." Tess plopped down on Karen's sofa.

" I told Lacey to stay here too. I'll go get them." Judy said as she started up the stairs. "His room is still the same. Right?"

"Yes." Karen said as she picked up a black dress shirt. "This will look so good on Danny."

"It will. He's gorgeous, Karen." Tess leaned back as she glanced at Judy heading upstairs. "I really hope Lacey rubs off on Jo a little. I bought Jo the cutest blouse but it isn't her style. I'd love to dress her girly like I did at the Fall fest."

"She did look lovely." Karen placed the dress shirt back into the bag.

She started to pull another item out but was interrupted by Judy's scream. Karen's heart raced when she saw Judy stomping down the stairs followed by a shirtless Danny. His jeans were unbuttoned but still zipped. Tess's and Karen's eyes widened when Lacey was soon behind him in what was definitely Danny's shirt. After all, it was his Stepping Stones Correctional Facility shirt with Desai written in large font.

"Mom, I can explain." Lacey ran down the steps after her mother.

Danny walked down more slowly. He looked at his mom with a raise of his eyebrows. Tess's face blushed red. As if things couldn't get more awkward, they did.

Jo walked through the door. "I'm late but Tyler and I went to..." She pulled her lips in as she took in the scene. "...eat."

Danny folded his arms over his bare chest as he glanced at Lacey, who was clearly embarrassed. Then he glanced at Jo, who was quirking her mouth peculiarly. His mother was awkwardly looking at him with a smirk on her face. There was a silence hanging over the room briefly.

"Danny, why don't you get dressed." Karen broke the deafening silence. "Now."

He nodded as he trotted back upstairs. Lacey was mortified but she spoke up. "Mom..."

"How long have you been involved with Danny more than friends?" Judy's voice was angry and it was noted by all.

"I think we should go, Jo." Tess stood up but was soon sitting back down when Judy spoke.

"I'm your ride, Tess." Judy was still studying her daughter. "Did you use protection?"

A collective awkwardness filled the room at her question.

"We didn't...haven't.. had sex..." Lacey glanced at Jo then back to the floor. "Yet."

"Yet?" Judy threw up her arms dramatically. "Lacey Porter. What are you thinking?"

Lacey stated in a slight whisper. "I love him, Mom."

Her eyes shot up to look at her mother but traveled past her Mom's shoulder to the stairway. Danny stood there looking down at her. He smirked at her words. Lacey couldn't help but smile slightly.

Judy allowed her eyes to follow Lacey's. "Get dressed. We'll talk about this at home."

Lacey shook her head in agreement before she ran up the stairs. Danny grabbed her elbow as she passed. He whispered."I told you to tell me to stop if I went too far."

"You never heard me say stop, did you?" Came a whisper from Lacey's passion swollen lips. Lacey bit her lip and jutted up her eyebrows before running to get dressed.

**Author's NOTE: I update once a day if I have good feedback unless real life doesn't allow me to do so. It will not be long until classes begin again and my updates may slow down. I do appreciate all the lovely feedback to this. I write rather quickly and am not one to edit to perfection. I see many mistakes later. So let me know. My grammar is far from the best. However, this is for fun more than anything. And it keeps my Dacey heart pumping. IF I update too quickly for readers, let me know. Also this may be a very long fic if everyone is in for the ride. It is definitely going to veer away from Twisted as it has already. But the title means a lot more to this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Girl Talk**

The leaves had all fallen from the trees replaced with white blankets of snow. A fire was built in the pit warming the small fort to a comfortable temperature. There was no fussing of who got to light the fire like when they were young. Whoever got there first was now more about responsibility to get the fort warm. Sounds of nature were silent as the world hid away into hibernation from the bitter cold.

The three teens seemed to migrate more and more to the old fort. The excuse to prove Danny's innocence always came easily. The truth was they enjoyed being around one another again.

Today, the girls made it there first. They sat in silence doing their own thing like they had did sometimes when younger.

Jo looked over at Lacey as she studied her. A pencil dangled from Jo's mouth as she continued to stare at Lacey. Finally Lacey looked up at her.

"Is there a problem, Jo?" Lacey asked as she looked up from the magazine she had been reading. Justin Beiber and One Direction adorned the cover of the teen magazine. Lacey couldn't help but compare her own boyfriend to the superstars. She felt Danny definitely won that _stud off_. Regina's words sometimes caused her to smile.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Jo almost cringed at the words. The question was so friendly.

Lacey sighed not willing to put up with anything snarky Jo was about to ask. "Sure. What's up?"

Jo fidgeted uneasy as she looked around the old fort. They had decided to come there to meet Danny for the afternoon to regroup on some things they had been trying to figure out. At least that was the excuse again. Danny was running late.

"Well..." Jo hesitated as her cheeks turned red. "Tyler thinks you and Danny are ...having sex." Jo squeaked slightly.

"I thought you heard me tell my mom not yet?" Lacey questioned as she looked at Jo.

"I did." Jo exhaled slowly before readdressing Lacey. "I thought that was for your mom's benefit. I figured.."

"I want to." Lacey admitted. "Danny is so fine." Lacey giggled with Jo before continuing. "He just has so many secrets."

"Don't you trust him?" Jo asked with raised eyebrows.

Lacey shrugged. "I love him." An admittance. "Very much. But I'm not like you, Jo. I worry about things. I think about things and doubt until I get headaches at times."

"Then why are you with Danny if that is how you do when it comes to him?" Jo fiddled with a loose thread on her sweater.

Lacey smiled dreamily before pulling herself up to stare mindlessly at the sky. "Because when I'm with Danny, I don't think."

"I don't understand." Jo crooked her head sideways to look at Lacey.

Lacey drew in a deep breath and then exhaled. "When I'm with Danny all I do is feel." Lacey placed her hand over heart. "I feel so much alive and happy."

"Wow." Jo noticed her friend's dreamy look. "You do love him. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Lacey chuckled before settling back down. "I'm not sure how Danny feels about me. But I know without a doubt how I feel about him."

"I think Tyler wants to get more physical than I'm ready for to be honest." Jo started to shake her leg back and forth nervously. "Tyler is experienced and I'm not. I guess you and Danny haven't crossed that line because he's inexperienced."

Lacey's eyebrows knitted together. "I've not been with anyone either, Jo. Why does every one assume that?"

"Oh." Jo surprisingly stated. "It may be your friends. Guilty by association. I mean Regina was kind of slutty. No offense."

"None taken." Lacey pressed back against the side of the fort wall. "I guess Danny and I are moving quickly on that front if you think about I dated Archie since 9th grade. But Danny means so much to me. I fell hard and fast for him. I fought it but he drew me in. Does that bother you that Danny and I have gone beyond the friend thing?"

"Not now. Maybe at first. But I had a huge crush on him." Jo laughed at Lacey's grin. "He is fine as you say. But Tyler is too. I think I was lonely more than anything. Danny filled so many voids in my life when he came back. But I think one of my best friends is the place Danny will always occupy."

"Danny was right the very first time I spoke to him. The sleepover night. I do miss how things were between all of us. I think Danny and I have moved on to something more but I miss being myself. I couldn't really do that with anyone but you and Danny. I'm glad you're back in my life, Jo."

"Me too." Jo grinned broadly. "How embarrassing was that getting caught by your mother?"

"OH my gosh! I was only in my underwear. Luckily Danny still had on his jeans." Lacey grinned mischievously. "I was working on getting those off. I can't believe we didn't shut his bedroom door."

"Yeah. That would be one of the first things I would do if I were making out with Danny Desai in his bedroom." Jo stated then realized the connotations of those words. "I mean if I were you."

"I know, Jo." Lacey sighed contently before become serious. "Did you ever read any of his letters he sent while in juvie?"

"No. I burned them." Jo admitted. "How about you?"

"I kept them all to be honest. My therapist at the time said writing him back may be a healing process. I remember I wrote him for awhile but I couldn't get over the memory of that day." Lacey rubbed down her jean clad thighs. "It was easier to pretend at first that he was away on this trip. Then as I grew up, I faced that Danny had done something very wrong and wasn't coming home for a while. Everything that started going wrong in my life I blamed on him. I kept telling myself that because I was so messed up due to what Danny did , my parents fought and split up. I guess kids always blame themselves in those circumstances. I told myself that you were messed up for the same reason and I resented him for me not wanting to work to keep our friendship. It was easier to blame Danny than miss him."

"I hated him in my head. But in my heart, I missed him like crazy." Jo fiddled with a stick that lay on the ground. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Lacey nodded as she thought about Danny's letters kept hidden in a box covered with Hello Kitty stickers under her bed. She wondered how many times she had read his words of pleading for her to write back. She thought of all the tears that had been shed over him then and now. "I know exactly what you mean."

"So are you and Danny going to?" Jo bit her lip with a shrug. It was as if she needed confirmation that Lacey was going to take that step with Danny so she could Tyler.

Lacy fidgeted but it was to get physically comfortable. Unlike the awkwardness of talking sex with Phoebe, it felt normal to talk this way with Jo. Lacey figured they really were meant to be best friends.

"Yeah." Lacey's eyes sparkled at the thought of being with Danny intimately. Jo noticed but Lacey didn't care. She wanted Jo to know her secrets. "Someday. But don't let Danny and my relationship dictate your and Tyler's decisions. Don't let him pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"I won't."

Jo could hear Danny coming in the distance. The three were comfortable again together. Most snarky remarks were minimal although they came sometimes. Growing in a friendship again wasn't easy but it was happening.

Jo and Tyler made the decision to take the step into intimacy. Jo regretted some days it happened. She'd tell Lacey those times. Other times Jo would love the fact that Tyler was her first. She'd tell Lacey those times too.

Jo and Lacey would laugh later that Jo was actually the first of the three to lose her virginity. That information was kept from Danny. Some things were only meant for girl talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Angry Archie**

Archie nodded his head towards the small grove of trees that lined Green Grove High School campus. Scott slunk down deeper on the bleachers beside the soccer field.

"So, she's standing by herself in the trees. Maybe she likes nature." Scott leaned back on his elbows to stare towards Lacey's direction. "Isn't she the artist type. Maybe she wants to take pictures or something."

"Lacey doesn't have a camera, Idiot." Archie sat down beside of Scott.

"Whatever, Dude." Scott shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I'm telling you that she's seeing that psycho. I know what I heard and saw the other day." Archie gritted his teeth together tightly.

"Come on, Archie." Scott shook his head in disagreement. "Lacey is an ice princess according to you. That's why you and Regina hit the sheets more times than one. Sure, Regina loved Lacey as her BFF but she thought her being frigid towards you was wrong."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Archie leaned up to place his elbows on his knees. "I don't get how that has anything to do with her and the psycho."

"It's simple. He has girls already staring and not in _he's a psychopath_ kind of way. I heard one of the cheerleaders say that Danny was hot." Scott answered in his own way of logic. "He'd not go for Lacey and her not putting out. Besides, Lace wouldn't want near him. She's made that plain."

"Not lately." Archie twisted his mouth slightly. "She seems to be giving him the same look he gives her."

As Archie and Scott spoke, they noticed Danny approaching Lacey. Before Scott could point out it wasn't a big deal. Lacey grabbed Danny by the back of his head and planted a heated kiss on him. Danny's hands traveled to cup Lacey's buttocks as he picked her up to push her against a tree. The school campus was usually deserted at this hour and soccer season was long over. Therefore, the unsuspecting couple had no reason to think anyone was watching them in their secret tryst.

"Ummmm. She doesn't look like such a ice princess with rope boy." Scott eyes widened as he watched the usually demure Lacey Porter being groped by Danny Desai.

Archie's eyes narrowed angrily. "The sociopath has brain washed her."

"Yeah. Because she looks like his brain is what she's after." Scott stated sarcastically. "Face it, Archie. She's into him."

Archie's face contorted into a scowl as he watched Danny and Lacey in their secret meeting. "He's doing something to her."

"That's obvious. Da-yum, this is like watching porn." Scott stood up. "I think I'll go."

"Shut up!" Archie growled but Scott only shrugged as he left.

Archie knew he should look away because the jealousy was so intense in him that he wanted to beat something. That something preferably Danny Desai. His knuckles whitened as he balled his hands into tight fists. He watched as Danny pulled Lacey's leg up above his thigh. Danny's hips twirled into Lacey as her body instinctively arched towards Danny.

Archie could feel his breath coming out in waves of fury. The same girl he gave his heart had no problem tearing that heart to shreds for what? A sociopath that murdered her best friend.

_Danny Desai taking Lacey from him was the biggest mistake he had ever made. _Archie told himself._ Danny had to pay for this._

Danny pulled back from the heated kiss. His forehead rested against Lacey's forehead as he released her legs to fall back to the ground. His panted breath teased at her skin. "I have to go. I promised mom we would go through some of dad's things to give to charity today. She wants me to go through his things with her. I guess she thinks we will bond or something."

Lacey whined disappointedly. "I was hoping we could be alone tonight."

"Dang, girl." Danny closed his eyes than captured Lacey in a passionate stare. "You're going to make me break my promise to my mom."

The giggle that came from Lacey's swollen lips caused Danny to want to kiss her again. But she spoke before he could. "I like your mom. So I better let you go. Besides, I think I may go over to Jo's house."

"Really?" Danny pulled back to look at Lacey's face. "You two are pretty close again. Huh?"

"We're working on it." Lacey wrinkled her nose with a smile.

"I love that dimple." Suggestively, Danny pushed his body into Lacey one more time. "And a lot more things about you. To be continued..."

"Definitely." Lacey reluctantly pulled away from Danny. "See you later tonight?"

"Be at my house at seven. We'll have a late dinner." Danny smirked as he glanced up and down Lacey."Maybe follow up with dessert."

Lacey leaned up and gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek. She didn't want to get her lips any where near his or their make out session would resume and she'd never get on with her day. Danny hesitantly left her to daydream about tonight.

Walking with a smile plastered on her face, Lacey began to head towards Jo's house. It was an easy trail in the wooded area. She was enjoying the cool crisp air that the winter day brought. It was actually warmer than usual but the ground still was covered with a white dusting of snow. Lacey stopped frowning when she heard a crunching of snow behind her. Her heart raced when the sound stopped. She was frightened by the feeling of someone following her. However, she thought it may be her imagination so she continued to go on her way.

Suddenly, Lacey felt a hand grab her arm. She let out a small yelp as fear gripped her body. She was turned briskly by the person with a quick jerk.

"Archie! What the h*ll!" Lacey jerked her arm free from his grasp. "You scared me."

Archie folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "Really? I frighten you yet you can let a known murderer have his hands all over you?"

"I thought someone was following me." Lacey shrugged ignoring the fact that Archie mentioned Danny. "Wait. Are you spying on me?"

"Someone has to look out for you considering you're too stupid to protect yourself." Archie's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed angrily. "I mean really, Lace. A killer is who you're choosing over me."

Lacey drew in her bottom lip before studying Archie. "People change, Archie."

"Do you love that psycho?" Archie stepped forward causing Lacey to step back.

"Listen. What we had was good. But it's over. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lacey tried to make her anger subside. She didn't like Archie acting like it was his business what she did with her life."I promise. But Danny and I..."

"YOU DO." Archie's voice rose as he took another step forward. "You're screwing that freak! Yet, you wouldn't let me touch you. What is it Lacey? Do you like the feel of murderous hands on you? Is it some kind of sick game that a killer touches you and screws your brains out!"

Lacey could feel her body seething with anger. "You have no right to talk to me that way!" She yelled him. "What Danny and I do or don't do is none of your business. Stay out of my life, Archie. I don't need your protection from Danny. He'd never hurt me. We love each other."

Something inside Archie snapped as he heard Lacey's words declaring the fact she loved Danny Desai. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. Trying to force a kiss on her lips, Archie growled in anger. "You're a slut! He's made you into a slut!"

Archie's lips met Lacey's forcefully. Lacey fought against him striking his chest before she felt him finally push her away. She felt a stinging sensation across her face before her body fell backwards onto the snow. She looked up at Archie standing over her. She turned her head away from him not wanting to feel the sting of another smack to her face. She glanced down at the snow being peppered with red from the blood from her busted lip. The crimson color causing a striking contrast against the coldness of the white snow. Her anger had been replaced with fear.

When she heard the sound of the snow crunching with Archie's running, she finally looked up. She whipped her hand over her bloody lip as she tried to gain her bearings. Lacey could feel her heart racing as she ran towards Jo's house.

Fortunately, Jo was the only one home when Lacey pounded on the door. She didn't want to face the Mastersons with what Archie had done to her. Jo answered the door as she stared at Lacey.

"What happened!" Jo grabbed Lacey by the arm and marched her to the bedroom. She shut the door as she watched her friend collapse on the bed. She went to her and gathered Lacey in her arms. "What happened, Lace? Tell me."

"Danny will kill him. Danny will kill him." Lacey sobbed as she broke down. Her head pressed into Jo's shoulder. "I can't let Danny know."

"Lace, it's okay. Shhh. You're safe now. Shhh ." Jo held on to her friend comforting her. "Tell me."

Lacey gulped trying to control her sobbing. She finally pulled back to stare at Jo. Her eyes begged for the friend that she had cut loose years ago.

Jo touched her face. "It's me, Lace. Your best friend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Lying to Danny**

"I hope you didn't cook yet." Lacey tried to feign like everything was okay. She didn't want Danny knowing what had happened earlier that day.

"I didn't." Danny grinned into the receiver of the phone. "Although I am going to miss my gorgeous girlfriend being in my arms tonight, I'm glad you and Jo are having a sleepover. You both mean a lot to me. Knowing that you're rebuilding a friendship means a lot."

"I agree." Lacey glanced over at Jo, who was looking at Lacey expectantly. "She's my best friend too, Danny."

"Really?" Danny chuckled lightly in a relieved tone. "I see how it is? Once again you two leaving me out."

"You're my lover." Lacey teased playfully going along with her façade. "That tops best friend."

"I wish I was your lover." Danny placed the pasta back into the cabinet as he imagined taking that next step with Lacey. "Mom and I are exhausted anyway. It was more difficult than I thought going through that stuff. Memories and all."

"I understand." Lacey breathed out nervously wondering if Danny could tell she was telling half-truth.

"Are you okay?" And there it was. "You seem a little different."

"I just miss you is all. But I think Jo and I need tonight." Lacey bit her lip to stop the quivering. It hurt biting down but it was her habit. She wanted so bad to be in Danny's protective arms. "I'm glad you understand."

"You don't to have my approval, Lace. But I am glad you and Jo are working on the friendship. Besides, I can whine later that you and she didn't involve me like I used to do." Danny chuckled as he settled on the counter stool. "I miss my girl."

"I miss you too." Lacey hung up the phone after telling him goodbye. She started to settle on the bed but laughed when she saw Danny had called right back. "Hello. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." She could hear Danny swallow over the phone. "I love you. I forgot to tell you…I love you."

Lacey's breath hitched in her throat. She would have preferred the first time hearing those words from him was face to face. But she needed those words said more than anything tonight. It was as if Danny knew that.

They had been secretly seeing each other for a couple of months. Soccer season had passed, fall had turned into winter, life had gone by like a whirlwind. Lacey was sure that growing up together aided in the feelings both had been experiencing. Somehow in the first weeks of Danny coming back, emotions went into overdrive. The physical attraction had pulled both them into a relationship quickly. However, emotions of the pain both had faced five years ago caused feelings of uncertainty as well as a bond none of the three could explain. The caring for one another soon changed to love. A deep routed love that caused both teens to feel like they were caught up in a tempest of emotion. However, both teens were more than willing to ride out the storm. They figured something beautiful was bound to appear after the storm calmed.

"I love you too." She whispered trying to conjure up enough bravado not to break down. She hung up the phone.

"Did he buy it?" Jo asked as she held a pillow on her lap. She squeezed it tightly to her. "Danny can be very perceptive."

"I think so." Lacey walked over and sat by Jo. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I meant what I said. You're my best friend." Jo sighed out as she watched Lacey settle on the bed. "Danny and you are my best friends and always will be."

"It is a fact." Lacey tried to smile although her lip was still throbbing from the split in it.

"I still think we should report what Archie did to you, Lace. I mean he hit you. That's assault." Jo ran her finger over the pattern on the pillow.

"I know." Lacey closed her eyes as she settled her back against the wall beside Jo's bed. "However, I know Archie. He'll get out of it. My dad is already going ballistic over Danny and I dating. Mom is unsure. I can just see Archie pleading innocent and the whole town thinking Danny is abusing me. They'll think I'm afraid and covering for him. Danny has enough on his plate."

"True. But you matter to me too." Jo insisted. "I know that dad will believe you. He may have a thing against Danny but he knows you'd never lie on Archie."

"It's not that as much as I fear for Danny." Lacey tried to explain. "When I said Danny would kill him, I literally meant I was afraid of that. Danny wouldn't let anything happen to those he loves. He'd protect us no matter what it cost him."

"Do you think that's what happened with his aunt Tara? That he was protecting someone he loved or even us?" Jo clutched tighter to the pillow she held.

"I have a strange feeling that is exactly why Danny killed his aunt." Lacey looked over at Jo. "I have to think he had a good reason, Jo. I have to."

"Me too." Jo concurred. "He's too much Danny to not have a reason."

Both girls chuckled at Jo's synopsis. It made perfect sense to them both. Lacey happily pulled on some of Jo's mother's sleep clothes after showering and calling her mother to say she was staying at Jo's. Of course, she knew her mom would call Tess to confirm. When Tess came up to Jo's bedroom to ask about Lacey sleeping over, she saw Lacey's lip.

"What happened?" Tess asked worriedly.

"Clutz here tripped over my stuffed giraffe and hit her mouth on the corner of my dresser." Jo answered with almost an obvious lie.

"Clean up your room better and your friends won't get damaged when they stay over." Tess chuckled. "I'll go get you ice for your lip. It is swelling badly."

Soon Lacey was thanking Mrs. Masterson for the ice pack as the girls settled in the bed to gossip about anything but the fact that Archie had struck Lacey. They were actually giggling at Jo's perfect impression of Phoebe during the sobriety skit. They were only interrupted when they heard Jo's dad calling for them to come downstairs. Both girls shrugged at each other before heading downstairs.

Kyle Masterson stood with his arms crossed staring at Danny. "What do you want Danny?"

Danny smiled charmingly. "Well, Mom and I were going through some old items. She found something that she thought Tess would love. I also brought some old movies for the girls tonight as well as something I need to give Lacey."

Lacey and Jo were soon standing beside of Chief Masterson. Danny's eyes narrowed as he stepped up to Lacey ignoring Kyle's thoughts of dislike in him being there.

"What happened?" Danny touched Lacey's lip softly. "Are you okay?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows at the apparent fondness that Danny was showing Lacey. He glanced back at Tess, who smiled at Kyle knowingly. At least, he was relieved that it wasn't his little girl that Danny had set his sights on.

"Yeah. I tripped on the way here. Hit my face on the ground. I guess there was a rock under the snow or something." Lacey winced a little when she tried to give Danny a broad smile.

Tess frowned at Lacey's story but remained silent on the subject.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny stepped forward taking Lacey into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Okay. Enough sweetness." Jo spoke up realizing her dad didn't even know that Lacey and Danny were a couple. Well, he didn't know but he did now. "You're giving me a stomachache. What did you bring to mom?"

"Oh yeah." Danny stepped back as he pulled his bookbag off his shoulder. "Mom has one for Judy too."

Danny held out a framed photo of Karen, Tess, and Judy standing with arms wrapped around each other. All three women were younger and showed very evident with pregnancy.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe she found this. Danny, your dad took this photo when we were all pregnant with you guys." Tess smiled as she showed the photo to Kyle. "Do you remember this, Kyle? Karen was the smallest of us but her belly was huge. She was such a little thing to be the one to have the big boy."

Even Kyle smiled at the photo. "I remember that day. We are all going to visit Connecticut to pick up..." Kyle stopped before glancing at Danny.

"Aunt Tara?" Danny said. "Mom told me."

"Yeah." Tess sighed. "We had so much fun that day. Your dad kept saying how he couldn't wait for all the babies to get here so we could see you play together."

"Lacey was born only three days after that." Kyle stated as he continued to study the photo. "I remember because I had to rush Judy to the hospital in the police cruiser due to her water breaking right in the middle of the town square."

"Yes." Tess laughed as she and Kyle made their way to leave the kids to talk to Danny. "Danny was born a month later then Joe two months after that."

Kyle turned around. "Don't wear out your welcome, Danny. You can stay for a few minutes before the girls need to settle down for the night."

"Yes, sir." Danny beamed.

"So. What did you bring **us** to watch tonight that you can't watch with **us**?" Jo exaggerated the words.

"Johnny Depp movies." Danny said as he handed the girls the movies. "I remembered you both drooling over him when we were younger. Well, mostly Lacey but you went along with it."

"Awesomeness." Jo said as she took the movies from Danny's hand. "I was too immature to like boys at the time. However, I do appreciate the wonderful world of Johnny Depp now."

"What did you bring me?" Lacey would have bit her lip but it hurt to do so.

"Don't think I'm weird."

"Too late." Jo teased as she studied over the movies in her hand.

"Funny, Jo." Danny smirked. "I brought you this to sleep in."

Danny pulled out his Stepping Stones Correctional Center shirt. Lacey frowned but took the shirt anyway. Both girls looked at Danny questioningly.

"That place has a lot of bad memories. I missed you both like crazy when I was there. But the other day I saw you running downstairs in it, well it was the first time that shirt gave me a good memory. I wanted to feel close to you tonight so I was hoping you'd sleep in it." Danny explained hoping that Lacey didn't think he was too insane.

Despite her busted lip, Lacey tiptoed to give Danny a quick peck on the lips. The kiss would've intensified if it wasn't for Chief Masterson clearing his throat. Danny said his goodbye and left. The girls headed upstairs with Johnny Depp movies and snacks in tow.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked Tess as they settled around the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure." Tess took a sip of her coffee. "Do you think that Lacey was acting funny?"

"Definitely. She was kissing Danny Desai." Kyle smiled with a chuckle. "But why do I have a feeling you are talking about something entirely different?"

"Earlier today when Jo explained Lacey's busted lip, she told a different story. Jo isn't the best liar in the world as you know." Tess ran her finger over the brim of her coffee mug. "But I let it go. Then Lacey told Danny a different story like she was hiding something from him."

"Hmmm." Kyle glanced up the stairs. "Who knows? Maybe she got into a fight with that Serita girl or something over Danny. You know she's going to be an outcast like Jo is with Danny by her side."

"Maybe." Tess sighed in relief. "Lacey definitely wouldn't want Danny knowing they fought over him. He's crazy about her."

Kyle took a large gulp of coffee. "Better Judy's daughter than ours."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Reason to Believe**

Danny leaned up against the locker beside of Jo. "Did you do Mrs. Fisk's homework last night?"

"The worksheet on chapter 6?" Jo starting ruffling through her binder as she looked through the papers inside. "Surely, you did your homework, Desai? I mean a good college is hard to get into if you are a slacker." Jo teased as she pulled out the paper to hand to him.

Danny's face looked solemn. "It's not like I'll be accepted into an Ivy League school, Jo. I highly doubt I'll be allowed on a university campus at all."

"I was just teasing, Danny." Jo knocked her shoulder up against Danny's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Danny tilted his head sideways. "Lacey has been ignoring me. Well, she's not been alone with me. Do you know why?"

"Oh Danny." Jo started to laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Danny's eyebrows knitted together.

"Lacey isn't ignoring you. She said being around you..." Jo started to giggle harder. "...hurts right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny stated defensively.

"Her lip has been healing from that fall." Jo still giggled before continuing. "She said she can't get near you without wanting your lips on hers."

Danny smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Don't get cocky, Desai." Jo warned jokingly. "You're as whipped as she is."

Nodding in agreement, Danny threw his arm around Jo. "Not disagreeing."

"That's what I thought." Jo shoved her binder into her locker. "She should see you tonight. She seems all healed up."

Tyler walked up and removed Danny's arm from around Jo's shoulder. He teased friendly. "Get your own girl, Desai."

"I volunteer." A girl with long blonde hair and a body like a playboy bunny said from behind them. "To be your girl, Desai."

Danny turned and raised his eyebrows. He stared at the girl like she had a third eye before stating. "As honored as I am for the offer, I'll have to pass."

"Why?" The girl stepped up so close to Danny that her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Because he's taken." Lacey walked up and clasped Danny's hand in hers.

A few students stopped to gawk at Lacey as her fingers entwined in Danny's. The girl shrugged. "Whatever, Porter. Good luck with that."

She sauntered off tossing her hair over her shoulder. Danny stared at Lacey in confusion. "Lace, you just outed us."

"I think I'm tired of everyone NOT knowing we're a couple." Lacey breathed out. The fact was that she feared Archie now. Being near Danny was the only time that she felt safe. She was also getting tired of not having Danny and her act like the boyfriend/girlfriend that they were. She did want to find out who killed Regina. But at this point, she wanted to prove Danny's innocence more.

"I have no problem with that." Danny leaned to capture Lacey's lips with a quick kiss. However, the kiss intensified when Lacey's fingers entangled in Danny's hair.

"They're back." Tyler teased Jo in a whisper.

"Really, Lace." Serita's voice broke the kissing couple apart. "I would've never believed it until I saw it with my own eyes. I told Archie and Scott they were delusional when they said that you and Green Grove's own Michael Meyers were playing tongue hockey."

Lacey swallowed as she licked her lips. Danny's taste still lingered. "Danny and I..."

"I saw what Danny and you are." Serita sneered. "What I don't understand is why?" Serita held up her hand before continuing. "I get Regina being all into psycho sex. She was a slut. However, Desai hadn't killed our best friend yet."

"Danny didn't kill Regina." Lacey's arm went around Danny's waist. She pulled him closer to her side.

"Really? Why don't you give me a reason to believe that." Serita slung her hair over her shoulder. "Because from where I stand, all he has going for him is his smoldering good looks. That doesn't trump the killer card."

Before Lacey could defend Danny, Serita marched off angrily. Lacey bit her lip before glancing up at Danny.

"Do you believe that?" She said angrily.

"Yeah. I know." Danny smirked. "Serita thinks I have smoldering good looks."

Lacey laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You're so cocky."

"Danny calls it confidence." Jo looped her arm around Tyler in the same way Lacey had her arm around Danny. "As good as this coming out party is, I need to find Rico. We have a major test to study for."

"Can I come along?" Tyler begged as he smiled at Jo. "Please."

"Sure. But no interrupting with anything that does not pertain to mathematics." Jo said as she pulled Tyler down the hall with her. She waved back at her best friends.

"They're cute together." Danny said as he stuck his fingers in Lacey's belt loops. He turned her to look at him.

"Well, I think we're cuter though." Lacey said as she was pulled forward by Danny's fingers.

"No. We're hotter." Danny teased as he moved in for a kiss. "If skipping school wasn't against my rules of probation, I'd so take you home right now."

"Danny, can you give me a reason to believe in you?" Lacey bit her lips as her eyes begged for an answer. "Please so that I know this is real."

The tardy bell rang as the hall cleared of students. Danny swallowed as he stared at her. "I can't tell anyone what happened ever, Lacey. I know I'm not giving you much. But I felt I had no choice then. I feel the same now. Because that scared eleven year old boy that remains hidden deep within me has to believe I had no choice."

Lacey nodded. She took her finger and laced it in Danny's stray strand of hair. She placed his hair behind his ear. "That's enough for me."

"It is?" Danny frowned but relished in the feeling of Lacey touching him so gently. "Why did you need an answer? Even such a lame one."

"It wasn't a lame answer." Lacey habitually bit her lip as she stared at Danny. "I needed to know before I give you" Lacey paused as she stared deep into Danny's dark eyes. "...all of me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Surrender**

Through her long thick lashes Lacey blinked at the front door of Danny's house. She was nervous about what the night could or would bring about. She had changed into a faded pink cotton t-shirt. It was form fitting but casual. She wanted the comfort more than looking fancy tonight. She wanted to relax in Danny's arms without the binding of classy clothing. Her hair was down and flanked around her shoulders in ringlets. She decided for minimal make up because she figured Danny would be kissing off the lip gloss soon anyway. Her black short skirt flared on her hips giving her enough room to move easily. Once again for comfort as well a granting Danny easier access to her body. She was curious to see if Danny would appreciate the pink lingerie set she had on beneath her clothing. She knew the bra accentuated the swell of her breasts while her panties allowed her curves to show nicely.

Part of her felt guilty for her intentions concerning Danny tonight. Danny would think it was a make out again. However, she had made it plain earlier in the hallway at Green Grove High School that her intentions were to be with him intimately. She hadn't made it plain that meant tonight. She rang the doorbell as she fidgeted on her knee high boots. She wrapped her arms around herself both due to nerves as well as due to the fact she was cold.

Danny opened the door. His eyes traveled her body then back to her face where their eyes met. Lacey could tell he appreciated the way she looked. "Come in."

Danny stepped aside waving his arms for Lacey to walk in the door. She sauntered by Danny giving her hips a little more twist than usual. She knew that his eyes would be watching her backside. Danny shook his head with a smirk. Lacey knew exactly how to turn him on.

"Lacey." Karen came around the corner to enter the foyer. "Danny never said you were coming over."

Danny watched as Lacey bit her lip. She smiled after towards Karen. "We made last minute plans at school today."

"Well, you're welcome anytime. Are you staying for dinner?" Karen had a mug of coffee in her hands. She blew around the top to cool it.

"Well..." Lacey hesitated. "I've already ate dinner."

"Actually, I got us some snacks." Danny stated nonchalantly. "And Lacey is spending the night. Is that okay?"

Lacey's eyes widened as she glanced between Danny and his mother. Karen shrugged. "Sure. Let me know when you want breakfast in the morning."

Karen walked off leaving Lacey standing there dumbfounded. Lacey turned to stare at Danny. "Staying the night? Danny, I can't believe you told her that."

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Danny smirked as he took Lacey's hand. "I noticed you have an overnight bag. Let me guess. My t-shirt is in that."

Lacey blushed slightly. "Maybe I was bringing it back."

"No." Danny wrapped his arms around Lacey's waist and pulled her tighter to him. "We are having another sleepover but this time, I think it will be a lot more than talking."

Lacey pulled in her bottom lip before jutting out her tongue to moisten her mouth. She stared up at Danny as her arms made their way around Danny's neck. "Don't be so confident."

"No. This time I am being cocky." Danny leaned down to capture her lips with his. He pulled back. "Does your dad and mom know you're here?"

Lacey shook her head no. "Dad is dead set against us. Mom is dead set against us having sex..." Lacey paused at the slip of tongue. Danny raised his eyebrow. "I mean..."

"I think you meant exactly what you said." Danny loosened his hands from Lacey's waist. He slid his hand to take hers. He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her slowly up the stairs.

The teens went awkwardly and slowly up the stairs taking moments to steal little kisses along the way. Once the door was shut to Danny's bedroom. He clicked the lock. Turning around to stare at his girlfriend, Danny swallowed nervously.

"I'm kind of nervous." Lacey admitted as she sat on the bottom part of Danny's bed. She glanced up at Danny anxiously.

"Me too." Danny walked up to stand in front of her. He smiled nervously down at Lacey.

"You? I highly doubt that Danny Desai is nervous about anything." Glancing down, Lacey placed her hand at her sides and ran them timidly back on forth on the comforter.

"Hey." Danny placed his finger under Lacey's chin. He crooked her face to look into her eyes. "I'm new at this too. If you want to wait..."

"No." Lacey said almost too quickly and loudly. She flushed with embarrassment but added softly. "No. This is what I want, Danny."

"Me too." Danny tried to remember how Derek, the oldest boy at juvie, had talked about how to seduce a girl. He tried to think about Carlos, another older boy, and his thoughts on the female persuasion as well. However, Danny kept forgetting their advice as he stared down at the lovely creature on his bed.

To Lacey's surprise, Danny dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid his fingers to slowly and seductively move the zipper down her boot. His hand cupped the back of her calf as he removed here boots one at a time. Lacey gulped at the way Danny's eyes stared up at her. His irises became smaller as his pupils enlarged. She knew that look of lust.

She reached down and pulled the band from Danny's hair allowing his loose waves to fall free. Lacey inhaled deeply at the sight of Danny. He was beyond good looking. He was unusually _beautiful_.

Danny's hands remained on her calves after her boots were removed. He slid his hand up her calves and onto the back of her thighs. He leaned in slowly as he stared at Lacey.

Lacey could feel Danny's hot breath tickle her lips. She could feel herself getting excited as he leaned in closer. Danny's mouth brushed Lacey's gently teasing her with desire. Lacey moaned in dismay when Danny pulled back not kissing her. He raised one eyebrow as he bit his lower lip. His hands went to her shoulders pushing her jacket down around her. He then took his hands back to Lacey's thighs.

Silence filled the room as the two teens stared intently at each other. Danny slid farther up on his knees before assaulting Lacey's mouth with his own. He sucked her bottom lip then her top lip as he squeezed her thighs tighter. His body pulled up on the bed until he slowly laid Lacey back. Their bodies moved back on the bed scooting as they continued to kiss.

Lacey was the first to allow her tongue to jut out to lap at Danny's lips. He growled into her mouth as he intensified the kiss by allowing his own tongue to come into play. Lacey twirled her tongue on the roof of Danny's mouth slowly and seductively. She needed to taste all of him.

Danny's lips reluctantly left Lacey's lips to trail down her neck. He nipped at her neck while licking it slowly between the kisses. Lacey whimpered at the way Danny's actions were making her body react. Danny pulled back to glance down Lacey's body. He trailed his hand down her neck and across her t-shirt. He stared up at her requesting permission to continue. Lacey sat up lifting her arms so that Danny could lift her shirt from her body. Soon he followed the same gesture as he helped her lift his shirt from him.

Lacey's fingers nimbly played on Danny's chest. Danny could feel her hand shaking so he placed his hand over hers easing her nerves. His eyes traveled over her as he got upon his knees. He pulled off Lacey's skirt before she reached to unbutton his jeans. He had to help her due to her being so nervous. Danny closed his eyes hoping he made her feel as desirable as she was. Lacey was his first real kiss and now she was going to be his first time making love. They would be each other's firsts.

Soon all clothes were discarded as the teens tried to keep from staring like this was new to them. Even though both had nervousness swirling in their stomachs, the desire was much palpable. Heated kissing followed by timid touching continued until Danny finally placed his hand between Lacey's knees to separate her legs. He placed his body between her awaiting thighs.

"Are you sure?" Danny questioned as he stared into Lacey's eyes. He didn't want her to doubt going through with this.

Lacey smiled shyly as she nodded her head yes. Danny reached over to his side table drawer to retrieve a condom.

Lacey ran her hand down his arms stopping him. "I'm on birth control. Neither of us have been with anyone. We're safe."

Breathing in deeply, Danny moved his arm from his earlier destination. He pulled Lacey's body closer to him before kissing her harshly. Their bodies joined slowly. Lacey's gasped at the pain that unexpectedly hit her.

Danny paused pulling his face from her. "Lace..."

"Don't stop, Danny." Lacey begged. "I need this. I need to surrender myself to you."

Lacey meant that in more ways than her body surrendering. She wanted to surrender her doubts and fears to him as well. Lacey yearned to trust him, to love him, to be free from all the things that held her back from giving herself over to Danny. Without words, the teens continued their quest to be together in intimacy. Bodies moved as pain subsided. Moans cascaded against the bedroom walls as bodies collided again and again.

Lacey's fingers dug into the skin on Danny's shoulder as the unfamiliar pleasure overtook her body. Danny winced at the slight pain she caused. However, there was something so primal and passionate about her nails digging into him causing Danny to groan aloud.

"Danny." Came a soft whisper from Lacey's lips as she felt her body jerk in pleasure. Jo had told her not to expect too much the first time. It was awkward if anything. Therefore, Lacey was surprised at the waves of pleasure causing her body to convulse.

Danny buried his head into Lacey's neck as he allowed himself to reach the edge and spill over.

"I love you, Lacey." Came a hushed whisper from his dry throat.

"I love you too, Danny." Lacey stated back with assurance.

Soon the teens were lying in each other's embrace as the sounds of their breathing penetrated the silence of the night. Soon sleep would come to both as the relished in their surrender.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Aftermath**

Lacey had a confident stride as she made her way down the halls of Green Grove High School. She noticed the stares. She heard the whispers. However, today was not the day to let that bother her. She had made love to Danny last night. _More times than one_. Their first time turned into three times before the morning sun peeked through the windows of Danny's bedroom. He teased that he was making up for lost time after being in juvie for five years. Lacey reminded him that he was only eleven when put there. They shared a laugh before making love one more time before starting their day.

Lacey could still feel the burning sensation between her thighs at the newness of this. She wondered if she was walking funny or if it was as obvious as she felt it was.

She still remembered being embarrassed when Danny insisted they sneak down for a snack. The embarrassment was due to Mrs. Desai being in the kitchen when they arrived there. Lacey had on nothing but one of Danny's t-shirts. It was obvious what had transpired between the teens. Luckily, Mrs. Desai brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. Yet, Lacey saw the smile that had creased Karen's face when Danny and she walked into the kitchen. Lacey couldn't help but think what a different situation it would be if her mother or father caught them. There wouldn't be a calm attitude. That is for sure.

Danny walked up to Lacey's locker to stand by her. He confidently nibbled her neck as he stood in behind her. Lacey giggled as she leaned back into Danny's chest.

"Good morning." He whispered before nibbling Lacey's ear. He then added. "I've missed you."

Lacey bit her lip and smiled baring her dimples. "You saw me less than two hours ago."

"Two hours is too long." Danny insisted as he breathed in Lacey's scent. "You smell good."

"I went home and took a shower." Lacey pulled from Danny long enough to retrieve a book from her locker.

"I think you should've conserved water, Lacey Porter." Danny crooked up his eyebrow. "And taken a shower with me this morning."

"You're such an environmentalist, Danny." Jo's sing song voice interrupted the couple. She and Tyler had walked up to Danny and Lacey.

"You seem in a good mood." Lacey turned to entwine Danny's fingers in hers.

Jo winked at Lacey before stating. "Well, not in as a good mood as you two. What's up?"

"Danny was last night obviously." Tyler teased with a fist bump to Danny.

"Really? A fist bump?" Lacey laughed. "I see how it is."

"Hey. I'm sorry." Danny pulled Lacey's hand up to kiss it.

Tyler placed his arm around Jo's shoulder. "Danny Desai, dude, you are so whipped."

Archie stood with Serita and Scott watching the scene before them. Serita's eyes rolled in disgust when Danny pulled his long hair up in his traditional bun style. On his skin was an apparent mark made by Lacey. It was small but obvious.

"Dude, I didn't know Green Grove had vampires." Tyler teased as he winked at Jo.

"Ummm. Danny, you need to wear your hair down today." Lacey said feeling flushed at the sight of the mark on Danny's neck.

Danny frowned but realized what she was talking about. He pulled his hair loose with a shrug. "Is it my fault you got a little wild?"

Lacey struck him playfully with her hand across the chest. "Stop it."

"Please. Stop it." Jo laughed as she pulled Tyler closer. "I think you both need to practice discretion."

Tyler laughed letting loose of Jo. "Come on, Danny. We need to get some film footage done on that soccer game."

Danny leaned and kissed Lacey quickly. "I'll see you later."

Lacey nodded before watching Danny leave with Tyler. "Are we really making you uncomfortable?"

"No." Jo admitted with a huge grin. "I love seeing you both so happy. He loves you, Lacey."

"I love him too." Lacey sighed as she started walking with Jo. "I can't believe how great things are. I have my best friend back and the most amazing boyfriend."

Archie felt his face redden with anger. He shook his head as he turned away from Lacey and Jo walking. "She has a lot of nerve throwing Desai in my face this way. I know they cheated with each other. There is no way Lacey would be having sex with him if they weren't together longer."

"I'm sure she was cheating." Serita said as she patted Archie's arm. "They are sick. Lacey is as bad as he is. Do you remember the whole cemetery party of Tyler's?"

"Yeah. Why?" Archie stared down at Serita.

"She was sneaking then. I didn't see anything. But she was obvious. I gave her a choice. Them or us." Serita snarled. "Looks like she chose."

"Well, she chose wrong." Archie slammed his locker shut. "Lacey is going to see that. She'll come crawling back."

"I don't know." Scott stated as he pulled his Psychology book from his locker. "Lacey acts different."

"How so?" Archie narrowed his eyes in on his friend. "Can you explain?"

"She seems happier. More carefree." Scott shrugged as he placed his book in his book bag. "We should leave them alone. They're not hurting anyone."

"Scott, that isn't true." Serita reprimanded him. "They hurt Archie. How is it fair that Regina's killer gets to be with her supposed best friend?"

"I don't know." Scott started to walk to class. "I don't think she believes Desai murdered Regina."

"It doesn't matter how much the sociopath has manipulated her. Regina and Lacey were best friends. She shouldn't be hanging out with her possible killer." Archie stated between clinched teeth.

"Regina wasn't such a good friend if she slept with you, Archie." Scott stated without thinking.

"Regina did what?" Serita placed her hand on Archie's and Scott's chest to stop them. "I can't believe you both would do that to Lacey."

"Chill out, Serita." Archie grabbed her hand and pushed it from his chest. "Lacey is who I loved. She was such a cold fish. That's all. But her choosing a psycho over us...well..that is different."

"Fine." Serita crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't make her stop screwing Danny Desai. Let's just forget about her."

Scott nodded in agreement as he and Serita walked away. Archie's jaw twitched as he thought of Lacey being touched by Danny. The first time he warned her. The next time, he'd make sure Lacey Porter knew that hanging out with a murderer was dangerous.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Counseling Session**

Lacey stretched her legs out as she sat on a bench by the science wing. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Danny. He made her happier than she had been since she was a kid. Her family still didn't know that she was seeing Danny as his girlfriend. The students at Green Grove High were different. The student body was definitely in on the know. They were saying hurtful things. But leave it to her knight in shining armor, Danny to protect her with his snarky remarks or threats. He was good at intimidation techniques.

"Ms. Porter, may I sit?" The female guidance counselor asked as she stood over Lacey.

Lacey frowned but shook her head yes. "Is there a problem, Ms. Allie?"

Ms. Allie was younger than most of the teachers there. She was a former cheerleader and homecoming queen in her early thirties. Most students enjoyed Ms. Allie and respected her advice. Out of the two guidance counselors at school, she was the students' favorite.

Ms. Allie sat down slowly as she looked at Lacey. "Well, rumor has it that you are dating Danny Desai."

"I am." Lacey sat up straighter. "That's really no one's business."

"Dear..." Allie touched Lacey's arm in a caring gesture. "I'm not judging who you see."

"There is a _but_ in there somewhere." Lacey said defensively. "What did you come to say?"

Ms. Allie could tell this girl was definitely the cut to the chase type person. Therefore, that is exactly what she did. " I received an anonymous note in my inbox saying that your busted lip last week was due to abuse. I wanted to make sure all was okay."

"Really? Because you are mistaken." Lacey started to stand but Ms. Allie touched her shoulder.

"I'm here to help. I won't judge you or Danny." Ms. Allie smiled trying to look genuine. The fact was if she found out Lacey had been hit by Danny Desai, she'd make sure he went back to juvie.

"Danny didn't hit me." Lacey was angry. Who could've sent that note? ONLY Jo knew. However, Jo wouldn't do that to her. Then it dawned on Lacey that Archie was trying to implicate Danny. "He would never physically harm me."

"Lacey, he was locked away for five years." Ms. Allie tried to explain the danger in dating Danny Desai. She wanted Lacey to have an out in case Danny was physically abusing her. "You can tell me anything. I will help you."

Lacey crossed her arms over her chest as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You're wrong. This is just what I was afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Allie thought she was getting a break through.

"Nothing." Lacey sighed.

Lacey glanced around her. When she saw Danny approaching, she was nervous due to not wanting him to know about the conversation. However, Ms. Allie took the nervousness as fear of Danny.

"Hey." Danny bent down and kissed Lacey quickly. He licked his lips once they were removed from Lacey before glancing at Ms. Allie. "Hi. I'm Danny."

Danny stuck out his hand to shake Ms. Allie's hand.

"Ms. Allie. I'm the school guidance counselor." Her lips pursed together but she shook Danny's hand.

She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the boy was. Lacey was equal in beauty to Danny's good looks. However, looks could be deceiving. Ms. Allie worried that Lacey was being hurt by this boy.

"Nice to meet you." Danny glanced at Lacey. "Do I need to give you privacy? Is everything okay?"

Lacey stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Danny. "Yes. Everything is perfect. Are you done here for today?"

"I am." Danny placed his hand in Lacey's back pocket. "What are your plans?"

"Being with my gorgeous boyfriend." Lacey stressed as she glanced back over her shoulder at Ms. Allie before walking away.

Archie stood back in the alcove between the school buildings. His body tensed when he watched Danny kissing Lacey as they walked away. He stared at Ms. Allie, who seemed to be trying but had no real proof of Lacey being abused by Danny. Therefore, Archie decided that to protect Lacey from the sociopath, he'd have to prove that Danny was dangerous. Even if it was him that was causing the danger.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Lacey said as she kissed him goodbye. "Dad is in town. He wants to take his daughters out for dinner."

"It's okay." Danny lightly kissed Lacey on the nose before stepping back. "I can see you tomorrow at school."

"I hate every second of being away from you." Lacey pouted. "I think I'm addicted."

Danny arched his eyebrows before leaning in for another kiss. "Mmmm. You taste...mmmm."

Lacey pushed back sighing out in dismay. "I really need to go before I have you in your bed."

"Don't tempt me, Ms. Porter." Danny stared with a smirk. "I promised mom I'd take her somewhere tonight for dinner or a movie."

"That would be great for her." Lacey waved as she walked away. She called back. "It would be great for you both."

Archie started up Scott's car as he watched Lacey pull from Danny's drive way. He watched her head towards town. Pulling in behind Lacey at the back alley of the diner, Archie grimaced. Scott's car was hidden in the dark shadows of the night. He slipped on his black gloves as he got out of the car.

Lacey smoothed down her skirt before walking towards the diner. A hand went over her mouth causing her to gag on the cloth of the glove. She could feel a man pick her up before tossing her to the ground. She felt her back thud as it hit the concrete. The sudden hitting of her back caused her to jerk her head back. She felt behind her head at the stickiness of blood coming from broken skin.

Her eyes shined with fright as she saw a masked man standing over her. His foot hit her side in cruel kick. She started to scream but found the gloved hand covered her mouth quickly. She shook anxiously when the masked man's hands went around her neck and squeezed. She felt her self going limp as shattered breaths barely escaped her mouth.

Lacey thought of Danny. She wanted to scream his name. She wanted him to be there and make her safe. Suddenly, the grasp on her neck stopped as a harsh blow hit her across the face stinging her eye. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gasped out. Lacey felt frozen as she waited to see what her attacker would do next.

His voice was barely audible when he whispered. She could tell the person was changing their voice to a rougher and deeper tone. To her, the voice wasn't recognizable. "Next time, take advice from your guidance counselor. Dating a murderer can be dangerous."

To her relief, the attacker ran away leaving her puddled on the ground in fear. Darkness enshrouded Lacey as she lay there on the hard, cold concrete. Minutes passed before Lacey pulled her self up to go to the diner. Her body ached and her head hurt. The stinging in her left eye was also predominant. Lacey drew in a breath that caused a sharp pain to hit her side.

Her legs shook as she made her way into the diner door. Lacey's father looked up with a smile but his face soon displayed concern. He jumped out of his chair and ran to his daughter.

"Lacey, baby girl?" He questioned as he held her in his arms. He looked at the waitress and spoke with authority. "Call the police."

Moments later, Danny and his mother were pulling into the street beside the diner.

"Thanks, Danny. It's nice going out together like this."

Danny smiled as he shook his head. "It is, Mother." His gaze left hers to look at the diner. "What are the police doing here?"

"I don't know." Karen said as she got out of the car. "I hope _Johnny Cake's_ wasn't robbed."

Danny shook his head in agreement as they made their way into the diner. He spotted Lacey's father, Samuel, and sister, Cara, along with Chief Masterson and the police officer named Eddie standing over someone. Danny felt a sudden panic in his body as he pushed through the crowd. Karen followed Danny curiously. Eddied grabbed at Danny as he tried to push past him.

"Hey, there is nothing to see here." Eddie held onto Danny's arm.

Danny tried to pull free but Eddie held on. Danny stared at him. "Please. Is it Lacey?"

Lacey heard Danny's voice. She spoke up. "Danny?"

Eddie let loose of Danny's arm when he heard her call Danny's name. Chief Masterson was kneeled down beside Lacey as Samuel was sitting behind her in the booth.

"Lacey." Danny practically pushed Chief Masterson out of the way. He stooped in front of Lacey. She looked up with begging eyes as she fell into his awaiting arms. "Gaawd, Lacey, what happened?"

Lacey's father looked confused at Karen. She shook her head as if to say she'd talk to him later.

"Danny, we need to get her to the hospital." Eddie touched Danny's shoulder. "Okay?"

Danny shook his head as he stood up. He held Lacey in his arms cradling her protectively. "Lacey, we have to get you to the hospital."

Lacey sobbed on Danny's shoulder as she clung to him. "Please don't leave me, Danny. Please."

"I won't. I promise." Danny glanced at his mom. "Mom..."

"I'll follow you in the car." She glanced back at Chief Masterson. "Can Danny ride in the ambulance?"

Samuel saw how his daughter was clinging to Danny. He wasn't sure what was transpiring between the teens but he could tell Lacey wasn't letting Danny go.

"I think that it is best if I drive them." Samuel spoke up. "Lacey isn't going to let go of Danny so I'll take her there."

"I'll lead the way with the patrol car." Kyle patted Samuel's back. "She'll be okay, Sam. We will figure out who did this to her."

"Karen, will you call Judy and take Cara in your car?" Samuel opened the door for Danny to walk out of the diner. He held tightly to Lacey.

Karen agreed as she took Cara's hand. It was obvious that Lacey's younger sister had been crying. She led her out as she put the middle school child in the car with her. She dialed Judy immediately.

Danny got in the back seat of Sam Porter's car. He held Lacey to him. Samuel drove down the road glancing in the rearview mirror at his daughter in a murderer's arms. Danny was rubbing her back as Lacey cried harshly on his shoulder. Samuel noticed that Danny closed his eyes.

He also noticed that a tear made a trail from Danny's eye to his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Taking Care of Her**

Danny sat with his head in his hands as he waited impatiently. Karen was rubbing his back trying to comfort her son. Judy had arrived not long after Lacey got to the hospital. Lacey was now being examined as all waited to hear how she was doing. Samuel kept glancing over at Danny.

"What is the deal with my daughter and the Desai boy?" Samuel crossed his arms over his chest as he asked Judy.

"They're seeing each other, Sam." Judy breathed out. "They have been."

"Lacey is so lucky. He's hot." Cara was searching through her I-pod for music. "He sneaks in her bedroom at night all the time."

"He what?" Samuel's voice rose slightly.

"Sam, not right now." Judy hushed him. It was surprising to her that was happening as well. But now was not the time to speak about it. "We'll talk about this later. Lacey was attacked. That is the important thing. Not the fact her boyfriend sneaks to see her at night."

"Think about it, Judy." Samuel said in an angry voice. "What if Lacey was attacked for dating a murderer?"

"Cara, go listen to your I-pod over there." Judy pointed to an empty chair. She watched her younger daughter leave before continuing. "We don't know that. Stop your accusations, Sam."

"I don't get it. Why are you allowing Lacey to see him?" Samuel stared directly at his ex wife. "He is dangerous."

Kyle listened. He realized how much the conversation sounded like Tess's and his conversations concerning Danny. He wondered how Judy was going to answer that.

"He's Danny, Sam." Judy stated in a tired voice. "Tess, Karen, and I all had these kids at our home all the time. He's the boy that used to pick me wild flowers when coming over. He's the boy that helped you clean out the garage and mow the lawn. We all felt like Danny was our son among all of our girls. Karen was the model mom to the public eye but Danny wasn't mothered by her like he should've been. I can't see the murderer when I'm too busy seeing the boy."

"Well, Karen looks like she is mothering him now." Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't see the little boy anymore, Judy. I see the kid that took a jump rope and strangled his aunt. I don't want that person around my daughter."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you now." Judy insisted. "Not now."

She turned to leave Sam's side. Samuel started to stop her from leaving when the doctor walked out. Danny stood up quickly to join them.

"She'll be fine physically." The female doctor held a clipboard against her chest. "She has some bruised ribs. Luckily, no broken bones. Her head didn't need stitches or staples. So that was good too. The MRI showed a small concussion. We've given her pain meds and antibiotics to make sure no infection sets in on her head wound. She can go home s soon as we can get her discharged."

"Can I speak to her?" Chief Masterson stepped up. "Most of the time, the events are more clear when fresh in a victim's mind."

The doctor looked towards Judy and Sam. Both nodded that it was okay. The doctor noted to Kyle. "It will take about fifteen more minutes before her meds hit her." The doctor turned to Judy. "She keeps asking for someone named Danny. I don't think she'll talk to anyone without him. She is visibly shaken. She keeps saying she wants this Danny person to take care of her."

"Sam, I could use him there if it eases her nerves." Kyle stated nonchalantly.

About the time that Kyle said that, Archie, Serita, and Scott walked in. Archie walked up angrily to Danny. Serita and Scott were angry too. They had been convinced by Archie that Danny had hurt Lacey. They had no clue that Archie had a possessive and abusive personality.

"Did you hurt her, Freak?" Archie stepped up to stand directly in front of Danny.

Danny's eyes stared at him menacingly but he didn't answer. Danny's main concern was for Lacey at the moment.

"Before anything gets started. Danny has been with me all evening." Karen spoke up. "Now, Lacey wants to see him. Does that sound like someone that was hurt by my son?"

Sam was always fond of Archie. He couldn't understand how his daughter could have broken up with Archie for a low life like Danny Desai. "Come on, Archie. I'll fill you in."

Danny watched as Sam threw his arm over Archie's shoulder and led him to sit. Serita gave Danny a disgusted look then followed Scott to sit with Archie and Samuel.

Kyle glanced at Judy. "Can Danny go back to see if Lacey will talk?"

"Of course." Judy blew out air. "I'll take you back."

The doctor nodded as she led Judy, Kyle and Danny to Lacey's room. Danny smiled weakly at Lacey when he saw her. She smiled as tears kissed her cheeks.

"Danny." Lacey sounded relieved to see him. Hearing his name in such a wounded tone caused Danny to go to her quickly.

"Baby, I'm here." Danny placed his body on the bed with Lacey.

"Lacey, I hate do this but do you remember anything that can help me find this guy?" Kyle took out his notepad to write.

"He was wearing a black ski mask and gloves." Lacey swallowed. "He was white because I saw the skin between his sleeve and the glove. He said something to me but I don't remember hearing his voice before."

"What did he say?" Kyle glanced up. He could see Lacey's hesitancy.

"Lace, tell him." Danny urged her on. Judy took Lacey's hand to encourage her.

"Something about listening to my guidance counselor..." Lacey glanced at Danny and bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt him. "That dating a murderer could be dangerous."

"This was my fault?" Danny stated in a broken tone. "I got you hurt."

"No, Danny." Lacey grabbed his shirt. Her fingers grasped his shirt tightly. "Please don't leave me."

Danny nodded his head although his anger was boiling. He'd remain calm for Lacey.

"Anything else?" Kyle questioned. "A smell? Anything."

"No." Lacey glanced at Danny. "I blacked out near the end for a few minutes. I'm sorry I can't help more."

"No. You did great." Kyle patted Lacey's leg. "If there is anything you remember, let me know."

Lacey nodded at Kyle. She leaned her head against Danny's chest. The doctor came in to release Lacey. Kyle left to go see if there may be witnesses around the diner.

"Mom, I want to be with Danny tonight." Lacey still had her hand gripped to Danny's shirt. "Please. I feel safe with Danny."

"I don't know, Lacey." Judy rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Lacey's bruised face caused her to want to do anything her daughter desired. "Your dad..."

"Please." Lacey begged again keeping her grip on Danny.

"She can stay all night at my house, Mrs. Porter." Danny ran his hand along Lacey's back. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Judy looked at her daughter. She could tell that Lacey needed to have Danny with her. "Do you think you can stay at our house?"

"Ummm." Danny popped his lips. "Sure."

"What is it, Danny?" Lacey bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Nothing..."

"Danny?"

"Well, my probation requires adult supervision over night." Danny blew out a breath of air. "I don't want you to feel like you're babysitting me."

"Fine." Judy could see how uncomfortable Danny staying in a strange home could be for him. "She can stay at your house. IN the guest room."

Judy knew it was a wasted breath to say the last part. However, she felt better as a mother not approving of her daughter and Danny's sexual endeavors. Neither teen agreed to that. However, they kept their mouth shut on the subject. Judy dreaded telling Samuel that their daughter would be staying at her boyfriend's house.

Samuel would wait to put up a fuss about Danny and Lacey at a later time. He wanted his daughter to be okay. Therefore, he said nothing when Judy informed Samuel of Lacey's sleeping arrangements for the night. Archie, Serita, and Scott had left long before the news of Lacey's sleepover was told to Samuel.

After arriving to the Desai home, Karen tried her best to help Danny with Lacey. However, he was so busy doting on Lacey that Karen felt useless.

"Are you hungry, Lacey?" Karen fluffed the pillows on Danny's bed as Lacey leaned back against them.

"I kind of am." Lacey admitted. "But don't make a fuss.."

"Nonsense." Karen smiled. She noticed Lacey looking around. "Danny is changing into some comfortable clothes. If I don't get you something to eat, he'll have you a gourmet meal."

Lacey giggled and grinned broadly. "He is over doing it."

"He loves you." Karen sighed contentedly. "You make him happy, Lacey."

"He makes me happy too, Mrs. Desai." Lacey could feel a tear prick her eye. "I'd do anything to protect him."

"Danny feels the same, Sweetie." Karen patted Lacey's arm. She waited for Danny to come in before stating. "Let me go see what I can get you to eat."

"I can make her something." Danny started to head out the door.

"I'd rather you stay with me, Danny." Lacey stretched out her arm reaching her hand towards Danny.

Danny smiled as he took her hand. Karen went to make Lacey something to eat.

"I look awful." Lacey started to push down her hair. "Don't I?"

"No." Danny slid in to lay with Lacey. "You'll always be beautiful to me, Lace. I've thought that since I was eleven."

Lacey bit her lip as she stared at Danny. "Well, the black eye isn't as bad as I thought. I can cover it with makeup. The rib is what is hurting."

"I'm sorry." Danny cupped her face. "I know dating me was going to be difficult on the popularity front. I had no idea you'd get hurt.."

"Stop." Lacey ran her hand along Danny's chest. "I'd hurt worse if you weren't in my life, Danny. You do realize that?"

Danny leaned and kissed her. He made sure not to lie on her body due to the bruising. Lacey settled into Danny after the kiss broke. Karen soon had Lacey a sandwich and chips. Lacey was happy to get something in her stomach. She felt so useless with the pain that hit her when she moved. Danny even had to help her into the shower.

"Here. Let me help." Danny said as he took the towel from her. "You can barely raise your arm, Lace. Let me help."

"My hair looks awful." Lacey groaned as Danny touched the towel on her head. "I don't have makeup on..."

"Lacey, let me help. Let me take care of you." Danny put his hands on her shoulders. Gently, he pushed her to sit on the bed.

There was something so erotic about how Danny dried off her body. He took his time taking the towel over every inch of her skin. Lacey bit her lip as she watched Danny softly take the moisture from her skin. His gentle hands were the opposite of the hands of the mask man. She needed to feel that gentleness now.

"Danny, lock the door." Lacey breathed out in a whisper.

Danny looked up at her questioningly. "You're hurt."

"I want you, Danny." Lacey gulped as she stared at him. "You can be careful."

Danny dropped the towel beside the bed. "Are you sure?"

"I want you to make love to me, Danny. I need that." Lacey wanted to feel beautiful in Danny's arms. She wanted to feel the security of being wrapped up in him. "You said you'd take care of me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Friend Must Help**

Jo bit her fingernails nervously as she stared down at her chemistry book. Rico crooked his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. Phoebe and Tyler were gone for a week on a mini-vacation with their parents. It was Winter break for Green Grove High School students.

"What's wrong? Rico whispered as he closed his text book. "Are you missing Tyler?"

Rico still had a thing for Jo even if he did enjoy Phoebe's company. The three couples were always hanging out together. Phoebe and Jo were friends but not the best of friends. They didn't have a lot in common. But Lacey was the best girl friend to both. Danny was Jo's very best friend. She bonded with him just like when they were kids. However, Lacey was her best friend too. She was worried about her.

"What do you think Danny would do if he found out who attacked Lacey?" Jo put a pencil in her mouth as she asked Rico the question.

"Kill him." Rico said as he shrugged nonchalantly. "That's a given."

"Yeah." Jo sighed lowly. "I take it you mean that literally."

Rico leaned closer. "Yeah. I do. Danny killed once. He did it for a reason. Some how it was protecting his family and you. Can you imagine if it was Lacey, the girl he loves, he was protecting? Danny isn't afraid of anything but having someone he loves hurt. He'd kill before he let that happen."

Jo shook her head in agreement. "I know."

Rico opened his book back to continue his reading. Jo pulled her lips in as she glanced around the diner. The police office, Eddie, was seated at the counter along with Danny's mother. They seemed to be flirting. Jo blew out air.

"I need to go." Jo stood up. "I have something I need to do."

"See you later?" Rico glanced up from his text book.

"Yeah." Jo stuffed her book into her book bag and headed out of the diner.

She walked briskly to her dad's office. Jo drew in a cold breath of air as she opened the police station door. Lacey may be willing to be put in danger, but Jo was not willing to let her friend be in danger.

"Hey, Jo." Kyle glanced up at his daughter as she walked into his office. He noticed her look of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dad, what if you know something that your friend doesn't want you to tell because..." Jo sat down. Her body sunk deep into the chair in front of her dad's desk. "..this friend doesn't want someone else to have trouble."

Kyle leaned on his elbows on his desk. "This isn't about Regina's death is it?"

"No." Jo answered quickly as she rubbed her hands down her jeans. "I thought you were over Danny doing that?"

"I am." Kyle admitted. Too much had come into evidence that someone else had killed Regina. "I can't talk that case. Jo, what is this about?"

"Lacey swore me to secrecy for Danny." Jo continued to rub down her thighs nervously. "But this may or may not have to do with her attack."

"Jo, you need to tell to help your friend." Kyle assured her as he leaned back into his chair.

"Archie hit Lacey and busted her lip that day we claimed she fell." Jo said in one breath.

"What?" Kyle tensed up as he stood. "Archie Yates?" Kyle stated in disbelief. "What does this have to do with Danny?"

"Dad, Danny would kill Archie if he knew." Jo stared up at her father. "You and I both know that is literal. Lacey and I aren't stupid or naïve enough not to think that Danny isn't capable of being dangerous."

"You admit that?" Kyle shook his head in astonishment.

"Yeah. We do. But Danny would NEVER harm Lacey or me. NEVER." Jo stressed the words. "But he'd protect us with his life, Dad. Just like he did when it came to Tara."

"You don't even know why he killed Tara." Kyle settled back down in his chair. He swiveled around slightly.

"I don't. But I know Danny insists it was to protect his family." Jo left out the part about protecting her. "I believe him. Can you imagine how much more he'd want to protect Lacey?"

Kyle nodded as he scratched his chin. "So you think Archie Yates had something to do with this attack?"

Jo nodded. "I do. He hit her and busted her lip because he was jealous of Danny. I don't want Lacey knowing I told you. She'd never trust me. But is there anyway you can check on Archie's whereabouts?"

"I can." Kyle smiled. "With Archie being Lacey's ex-boyfriend, I can use that for questioning."

"Thanks, Dad." Jo stood up. She touched his desk as she hesitated. Looking down, she stated. "I know I've been a little rebellious since Danny came back. But I believe in him. Lacey and I both believe in him. I know Danny has unanswered questions about why he did what he did. But the answers aren't important to us anymore. Danny is. The three of us mean so much to each other. I hope that makes sense."

Kyle smiled but it was a strained smile. He did understand his daughter. However, he hoped someday when she had children of her own, Jo would understand the worry he felt when it came to her.

"I love you, Dad."

Kyle's smile broadened. "I love you too, Jo. You're my baby."

With those words, Jo left. She only hoped that being a friend to Lacey wouldn't cost her the friendship in the long run. Because to be a true friend, you have to help a friend.

Across town at Lacey's house. Judy was helping her daughter put on some comfortable clothes. "Danny has called at least five times while you were asleep. He texted more than that but I didn't read them. That boy was over here last night. It isn't like he's not been here every day this past week."

"He's worried about me." Lacey smiled broadly. "What did you tell him?"

"I said you were knocked out on pain meds." Judy laughed as she watched her daughter fall back into her bed in a happy gesture. For a girl that had been attacked a little over a week ago, Lacey was unusually cheerful. "Did you take your antibiotics?"

"Yes." Lacey cooed.

Clara was standing in the door leaning against the frame. She watched her older sister fall back on the bed. She was worried about Lacey until she saw how happy her sister was acting.

"Are you still high on pain meds?" Judy laughed when a small chuckle came from Lacey.

Clara prissily made a snarky quip. "I think it is called high on Danny Desai. You hit that last night. Didn't you?"

"Clara Samantha Porter!" Judy squealed in shock. "Young lady!"

"Just sayin' if I were sixteen and dating Danny Desai, I'd hit that." Clara loved taunting her mom. "Over and over and over..."

"Enough!" Judy tried not to laugh at her thirteen year old.

Clara wiggled her eyebrows and twisted her hips. "I could never get enough of that fine thing. Those eyes...that hair..."

"Quit fantasizing about Danny." Lacey was still giddy. "And making mom think she has to put birth control in your cereal."

"Both of you." Judy shook her head at her daughters.

"Knock. Knock." Danny said as he entered Lacey's room. "The front door was open. Mrs. Porter said I could come on in when I got here."

"Call me Judy." Lacey's mom stated. "I am no longer Mrs. Porter."

Clara's bravado paused when she saw Danny. The teasing her mother idea was out. Instead, the girl thought she'd die of embarrassment.

"How long have you been there?" The squeak in Clara's voice had Judy and Lacey laughing.

"Not long." Danny smirked. "Why?"

No one in the room could tell if Danny was pulling Clara's leg or if he really heard the teen.

"No reason." Clara made a bee line to get of the bedroom. She noticed her mother looking smug at her. So she stopped. "Enjoy my sister."

The thirteen year old said staring defiantly at her mother before running out of the room.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "She's a character."

"You have no idea." Judy handed Danny a bottle of pills. "Make sure Lacey takes her antibiotics. I think she's had too much pain medicine."

Judy left the room. Danny sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed her thigh. "I thought we could stay in and watch a few movies."

"Danny.." Lacey whined out. "I want out of the house."

"Lace.."

"You don't want to be seen with me." Lacey folded her arms over her chest. Then she raised up her hand to stop Danny from talking. "I mean you don't want me to be seen with you because of what happened."

"Lace, I can't handle anything else happening to you." Danny took her hand in his. "If I ever find out who did this...trust me. He'll never touch you or anyone again."

Lacey leaned up to stare into Danny's eyes. "IF I'm with you when we go out, no one will even think about harming me."

Danny leaned in kissing Lacey's nose. It had become a habit of his. A habit that Lacey adored. He then connected his lips to hers. The kissing intensified causing Danny to crawl on the bed pushing Lacey back. His hips moved suggestively against hers.

"Impressionable children in the house." Clara teased from the door. "I suggest you lock the door."

"Clara." Lacey sat up trying to push down her skirt. "GET OUT!"

"Why so Danny can get in?" Clara stared at her sister adding a snicker for good measure.

"OH my gosh!" Lacey threw a pillow at her sister. "MOM!"

Clara ran down the hall. Danny laughed as he watched the sisters' intereaction.

"Please get me out of here." Lacey begged as she pouted.

"You are so sexy." Danny kissed Lacey quickly. He stood up to leave. "Take your antibiotic. As far as tonight, dress beautiful, Lace. I promise this night is going to be great. Be ready by five."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Undeniable**

Danny always knew how to act confident in any situation. But the fact that his girlfriend had been attacked due to dating him caused that coolness factor to dissipate. He felt unnerved and angry. However, Danny Desai hid that as he did most of his emotions. He had wondered for a while if he was the sociopath that all called him. He had hardened while in juvenile detention. His thoughts about himself were changing due to Lacey. What he felt for her was true emotion! He also was becoming closer to his mother. The fact was that Danny Desai didn't care for a lot of things or people for that matter. However, he cared for Lacey, Jo, and his mother.

His dad was another story all together. Viktram Desai was once his hero. That ended the day that Danny had to take his aunt's life.

Danny looked in the mirror as he tied his tie. At least, he figured that out without his mother's help. His dark eyes stared back at him. He no longer saw the vacant stare that used to reflect back at him. Now, Danny Desai saw a boy changing into a better man. He saw a hope for happiness and for a future. Lacey was causing that. With the new emotions that were bombarding Danny due to Lacey, he was opening up himself to his mother's love as well as Jo's friendship. Basically loving Lacey Porter was catapulting Danny into being someone besides a brooding teen who had suppressed emotions to a somewhat normal boy.

"What are your plans?" Karen startled Danny as she entered the room.

Danny turned to smile at his mother. "Dinner at that new fancy restaurant you got a reservation for. As you know, it has dancing. Thanks for that by the way. It is also nice it isn't in Green Grove."

"That's sweet." Karen walked up to straighten Danny's tie. "Anything else."

Danny arched his eyebrow. His mother slapped him. "NOT that, Danny. Honestly, there are things I don't want to know.

"Any suggestions." Danny cleared his throat. He didn't mean to think of how he planned the night ending.

"How about ice skating?" Karen let loose of Danny's tie. "I could call Judy to pack Lacey a change of clothes. GREEN GROVE skating rink at the park opened two days ago. They have rooms to change in."

"I haven't ice skated in years." Danny admitted as he frowned. "Besides, her ribs are still a little sore."

"Lacey is amazing at skating. If I recall, you were better than her and Jo. You always showed off on the skating rink." Karen nodded to a small book bag at the front door. "I packed you ice skating clothes."

"As far as ice skating, I showed off for Lacey. I had such a huge crush on her right before..." Danny stopped.

Karen reached to push Danny's hair behind his ear. "You've always felt things differently for both girls. I'm not surprised about you and Lacey. Now go show your girl a great time."

Lacey stared at herself in the mirror as her mother hooked the beautiful pearl necklace around her neck. The pearls were extremely tiny but contrasted very delicately against her dark skin. Her mother grinned as she stepped back to look at Lacey.

"Red is definitely your color." Judy sighed as she looked at her daughter. "I love the way you fixed your hair."

Lacey smiled before turning back to glance in the mirror. "Thanks, mom."

Her form fitting silk halter dress hugged her body nicely. It was cut just above her knee accentuating her toned legs. Her hair was up in ringlets of curls. Only two strands hung in ringlets around her angelic face. She wore a darker shade of red lipstick as well as a dark shadowed tone around her eyes. She had on spiked high heels. Once again allowing her shapely legs to be predominant. The look was sultry yet classy.

Danny knocked on the door lightly. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his dark dress pants. His shirt was a black button up with the top three buttons undone. His hair was down flowing to his shoulders.

Lacey opened the door. Both teens gulped. "Hi."

It sounded so shy coming from Lacey's lips. Danny smirked at her reaction because it was pretty much the same as his reaction to her. "Hi."

Lacey had a difficult time tearing her eyes away from her gorgeous boyfriend. She managed long enough to tell her mother goodbye. They joined hands and walked towards an awaiting limousine that Danny's mother had rented for the occasion.

"I think the limo is overkill." Clara shrugged as she watched Danny help her sister in the car.

Judy drew in a deep breath as she watched them pull away. She turned to notice the bag she had packed for Lacey. "Shoot. I forgot to give Lacey her change of clothes for ice skating."

"Yeah. Like that matters." Clara rolled her eyes at her mother. "Did you not see Lacey's date? Danny was looking all kinds of fine. I doubt they'll make it through dinner no less ice skating."

"Clara..." Judy pushed her younger daughter in the house. "You really need to quit crushing on your sister's boyfriend."

"I'm not crushing. I'm merely observant." Clara giggled as she walked away. "And Danny Desai is something very pleasurable to observe."

Danny crooked his arms to allow Lacey to place her hand in his arm. She felt like a movie star as they walked into the fancy restaurant. _"Le Shae"_ was very exclusive. However, Karen knew how to get what she wanted. What she wanted was for Danny to be happy. Therefore, when her son wanted to take his girlfriend there, Karen made it happen.

Stares and whispers came from patrons as the teens walked into the room. However, the adults there weren't from Green Grove. Therefore, the whispers were more about the gorgeous couple that entered. Lacey smiled up at Danny causing him to wink at her. The waiter showed them to a small table that sat in a quaint corner of the room.

"This is great, Danny." Lacey bit her lip. "Our first official date without secrecy. I know we've been seeing a lot of each other. But we haven't really went on an official date."

"I know." Danny took her hand in his. "I wanted it to be special."

"Any where with you is special." Lacey smiled at Danny.

Dinner was served quickly. Both teen talked about their lives as they ate. The candlelight flames danced on both their faces as they kept stealing longing glances at one another.

They stared at each other for a long time before the music began to slowly fill the room. He stuck his hand out as he stood. Lacey coyly took his hand in hers. There was a burning sensation immediately when their skin touched.

Their bodies pressed tightly into one another as they swayed to the music. It seemed they couldn't get close enough to one another. Lacey's head laid on Danny's chest. She listened to his heart beating rapidly as they continued to sway together.

Lacey lifted her face to stare up at Danny. She swallowed. "Danny..."

"I'll pay the check." His smoldering gaze caused her to draw in a shaky breath. They knew what they both wanted.

Danny stuck the key card in the hotel door nervously. The teens had been together many times before. But the atmosphere of the night caused a feeling of anxiety to surround them. They felt like teens stepping into an adult environment. It felt exhilarating to them both.

The teens knew to check in with parents. Although Karen Desai had no qualms about Danny and Lacey being intimate, the same couldn't be said with Lacey's parents. Her parents figured that Lacey and Danny were into heavy makeouts but hoped they hadn't crossed that line. Perhaps, it was denial. Clara Porter seemed to think that is all the couple did. But she was an adolescent going through her first bouts of puberty. She would romanticize the good looking Danny Desai.

Lacey had called Jo to beg her to back up a pretend sleepover. It was easy to convince her parents that she was staying over at Jo's house. Jo convinced her parents that she was staying over at Lacey's. The truth was that Tyler and Jo had their own plans for their own sleepover after they heard of Lacey's and Danny's plans. Cell phones were wonderful for hiding truths.

"Wow." Lacey glanced around the hotel room. "This is nice. Did your mom?"

"No." Danny chuckled with his patented smirk. "Mom has been over indulging me since I came back. We don't have a lot of money but she uses her paychecks from Bickner Realty to give me a good allowance. I've been saving up."

"I love it." Lacey slid her hands across the bed. Then she glanced around the room. "This is..."

"Great." Danny teased. He walked over and pulled her hand to follow him. "Check this out."

Lacey's eyes widened when she saw the huge sunk in bath tub in corner of the room.

"That's big." She said shyly as she felt Danny's arms go around her waist.

He nibbled her ear. "I thought a bubble bath then...to bed."

"Okay." Lacey squeaked. She couldn't believe she squeaked. She was too giddy to care.

Lacey watched as Danny filled the bathtub with lavender smelling bubbles. She pulled her hair up in a bun after taking out the fancy hair do. Danny stepped behind her unzipping her dress.

The red dress puddled around her feet. She kicked off her spiked heels as she kicked the dress away. She turned to face Danny, who was giving her a smoldering look. Of course, her red lace under garments would cause any teen boy to look at her that way. Reaching up to unbutton Danny's shirt, Lacey giggled nervously. She pushed his shirt from his shoulder to the floor. It didn't take long before both teens were nude.

Lacey sunk down between Danny's legs into the huge tub. She leaned back into his wet chest. They relaxed between kissing to speak about their future plans.

"I guess I'd like to go into engineering." Danny admitted as she ran his fingers over Lacey's thighs. "I know my grades are good enough to get accepted. I know Dad sat up a college fund. Mom said it hasn't been touched."

"Do you think they can deny you due to your past?" Lacey entwined her fingers in his.

"I don't know, Lace." Danny bent to kiss her neck. "What about you?"

"I'd like to go into art." Lacey giggled. "I know. I will be a starving artist."

"You'll be fine." Danny whispered before running his hand up to caress her taut stomach. "You're very talented."

"Thanks. But you're bias." Lacey giggled as she turned in Danny's arms. "Enough talk."

"Yes. Ma'am." Danny loved when Lacey bit her lip and smiled. He may have the brooding smirk down pat but she had the perfect come hither look down pat. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Wet bodies soon laid on the bed joining together in making love. The teens were exploring new territory in the lovemaking due to the fact no one would catch them and there was no time limit on being together. They knew they'd wake up in each other's arms just like they did the first time they were together. Yet, there was something different because they had become accustomed to each other. No longer was there timid touching or unsure actions. Now they both were secure in what they wanted to do and try with one another.

Danny's goal was to please his lover. Lacey's goal was the same. Although, their lives were filled with uncertainty of future plans, people were against them, Danny was a convicted killer. However, both knew that what was happening between them was more than a teen crush. They were falling madly and hopelessly in love.

That much about their life together was undeniable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Plus Mark**

"Oh no..oh no..Oh no." Lacey held a pillow on her lap. She glanced up at Jo with worried eyes. "What does it say?"

"Okay. Before I tell you. Let me give some positive feedback here on the greatness of your life. Danny is crazy about you. Archie or whoever attacked hasn't so much as been near you. Thank God for soccer practices starting back up in the gymnasium. Not to mention Dad questioning Archie made him keep his distance. And well..." Jo half smiled. "Danny is crazy about you."

"Jo." Lacey moaned. "Please. Just read it."

"Ummmm. Lace..." Jo glanced up. Her eyes spoke volumes but Lacey still stared at her wanting an answer. "It has a plus mark."

"Oh my gosh!" Lacey screamed out before throwing herself back into the bed. "How could this happen?"

"Well, a female has an egg and a male has sperm. If..." Jo tried to make light of the situation. Truth be told, she was panicking for Lacey.

"I know that!" Lacey snapped despite knowing Jo was trying to make a joke. "I meant I'm on birth control. I never missed a pill. NEVER!"

"I don't know." Jo shrugged as she handed the pregnancy test to Lacey. "But you're pregnant. Weren't you taking antibiotics? Because I read that antibiotics counteract birth control pills."

Lacey's lip began to quiver as she allowed a free falling of tears. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I'm sixteen! I'm a sophomore in high school!"

"You're almost a junior." Jo plopped down beside of Lacey wrapping her arms around her friend. "What can I do, Lace?"

"Nothing." Lacey sniffed as she continued to cry. "Jo..."

Lacey's eyes begged for Jo to be her friend and only her friend for a moment. Jo smiled weakly. "I'm here for YOU."

"I'm having a convicted killer's baby. I love Danny. But it was so easy to ignore that fact while being in love with him. But I'm pregnant with a killer's child. I know he had his reasons. But I don't know what those reasons are. Don't I have a right to know now?" Lacey whipped her hand over her wet cheek. "What do I do? How will Danny handle this? He has so many things going against him."

Jo pulled Lacey back to lie on the bed. She rubbed her friend's back as Lacey cried into her pillow. Nothing could be said at the moment. Jo's main concern was just being there for her friend. Jo called her mom to tell she was staying over at Lacey's.

"Are you sure you want me to be here when you tell Danny?" Jo paced back and forth.

"Please." Lacey was now sitting on the bed with her legs criss-crossed. "I am already freaking out. I need you to help me NOT freak out if Danny does."

"Crap." Jo looked out of Lacey's window. "He's here."

Lacey held her breath waiting for Danny to come to her room. Jo opened the door smiled at Danny. "Hey."

"Hey." Danny smiled at Jo but he could tell there was a strained atmosphere in the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh gosh!" Lacey threw herself on to her stomach. She began to cry in deep guttural sobs.

Danny ran to sit on the bed with her. He rubbed her back. "Lace, baby, what's wrong?"

Jo quirked her mouth sideways feeling very awkward being there. Danny glanced at her worriedly when Lacey mumbled between her crying.

"Come on." Danny begged. "What is wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Jo picked up the pregnancy test reaching it towards Danny. "Plus means positive."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows as he took the little white plastic stick. "What...Oh.."

"Yeah. Big OH." Jo sunk down on the window seat in Lacey's bedroom. Danny looked like a deer in headlights. He sat holding the pregnancy test staring mindlessly at it. Jo cleared her throat and nodded her head to the distraught girl on the bed. "Yeah. Maybe I should go."

"No!" Lacey turned over quickly. "Please stay."

Danny whipped his head to stare strangely at Lacey. "Lace.." His voice cracked slightly. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"What is there to say, Danny?" Lacey crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "YOU knocked me up and I let you!"

"Aunt Tara knew about an affair that Dad was having." Danny voice became serious. Lacey's and Jo's eyes widened. What was he doing? What did this have to do with Lacey being pregnant? "She wrote a novel about my family. Mainly my dad. Not only was the affair in the book but Dad had some very questionable business deals some illegal activities. She was going to expose him. He'd have went to prison for a long time. When I went in the house that day, Dad and Aunt Tara were fussing. Something she said made him snap. Dad was drinking and he lost it. He started hitting her over and over. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. When Aunt Tara fell to the floor, Dad stood over her like he wanted her to die."

"Danny..." Lacey wrapped her arms around him. She could feel Danny shaking as he spoke.

"You need to know, Lacey. You're carrying our child." Danny's voice continued to shake as he closed his eyes. He hated remembering that day. It still haunted him. "Dad handed me Jo's jump rope which she left on the table. He told me Aunt Tara was dying. I had to help him finish her. I had to..." Danny blew out air. His memories were hidden deep down about that day. He was more traumatized than the girls. But he had to continue for Lacey and his future.

"Dad hit mom and me a lot. Tara hit me too. Mom protected me the best she could by making Dad go after her. Sometimes, I blame mom for not getting me away from that. She really didn't know. Strangely, it was easier blaming mom than dad. I guess because I know she loves me no matter what. I never told mom all the times dad hit me. I loved him. I didn't want to lose my dad. She never knew that Tara abused me too. Something happened to them when they were kids..maybe abuse too. So when Dad handed me that rope, part of me wanted her dead too. She was beating me in secret. I couldn't let mom know because Dad had such power over her. When dad told me who he was having an affair with...I knew she had to die. I don't know if Tara would've died if I hadn't put the rope around her neck and pulled or not. But I took her life. Dad left me to take all the blame so he wouldn't serve time in prison. I'm not sure if that was the right decision. But I never really regretted killing her if that meant my family was okay. It meant my dad wasn't going to prison and mom would never know how much he hit me. Dad said I'd spend less time in juvenile detention but he'd be gone for life. He said that I was the one that killed her not him."

"Danny, why was that protecting me?" Jo asked from her window seat.

"Dad's mistress was your mom, Jo." Danny held his breath. It was time to confess all. He had to let Jo and Lacey know. Someday, his child would have to know the reason.

Jo bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek. "Am I your sister?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted half heartedly. "I don't know how long they were seeing one another. But you don't look part Indian. Therefore, I think your probably not. But it never stopped me from thinking that you were my sister. Especially in juvie. I'd pretend that I got to get out and see my little sister. It was strange really on how my imagination let me survive in juvie. You were my sister. Lacey was my girlfriend." Danny chuckled despite the holding back of tears. "I didn't want to hurt you, Jo."

"You didn't." Jo glanced over at Lacey. "Do you think what Tara had on your dad maybe Regina found out?"

"Maybe." Danny shrugged. "IF she and dad were lovers, it could have came up in pillow talk. I know that a lot more people were involved with the illegal activities and that D$^n book she was writing named a lot of names."

Lacey had been quietly listening. "Does this book still exist?"

"I think the manuscript does somewhere." Danny ran his hand through his hair. "But Dad took it that day."

"Maybe Regina found it." Jo stated as she settled down into the pillows on the window seat. She decided to ignore the fact that her mother was having an affair with Viktram Desai.

"Maybe." Danny glanced over at Lacey. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'm pregnant, Danny." Lacey crawled into Danny's lap. "But hearing you felt you had no choice and the reason, it does ease me a little. Strange as that is."

"I can't leave you alone tonight." Danny settled back in the bed with Lacey on his lap. "I'm not sure I want to be alone."

"Mom is shopping with Clara tonight." Lacey could feel the weight of the world pushing down on her. "Jo and I will hide you."

"Hey, I finally get to crash your sleep over." Danny chuckled despite being overwhelmed with the fact that he got his girlfriend pregnant. "We can't let anyone know. If Regina did die due to Dad's secrets, then you both are in danger knowing." Danny shook his head. "I don't want you two in danger. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Danny, look at me." Lacey begged as she cupped his face. "I love you. We are both too young for a baby. I don't know how to handle this. But I needed the truth. Honestly, you needed to tell the truth too."

"I agree with Lacey." Jo pulled some pillows off the bed and laid them in the floor. "I'm going to sleep. I figure this is going to be one restless night tonight."

Lacey was soon asleep beside of Danny. He gently pushed her away as he made it to sit in the floor beside of Jo. "Are you awake?"

"Of course." Jo fidgeted. "How do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know." Danny settled back against the bottom of the bed. "I think telling her my secret helped. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

Jo shrugged. "I think with the pregnancy thing, I'm kind of numb to the fact we could be related. Dad would have a heart attack."

"We don't need to tell, Jo." Danny stated as he looked at her. "It would hurt their marriage. They love each other."

"I know." Jo breathed out before stirring to get comfortable. "But don't you want to know if I'm your sister."

"To me, you are." Danny admitted. "It was part of my survival mechanism. Honestly, I'd rather not know the truth if it means you're not."

"I guess it is kind of cool if I start thinking of you as my brother. We're already best friends." Jo smiled broadly. "I don't want to think of mom having an affair though."

Danny knocked his shoulder into Jo. "Hey, you're going to an aunt."

Jo giggled. "How are you doing with that?"

"I don't know. I'm scared shi**less." Danny admitted with a sigh. "But I have to be brave for Lacey with whatever decision she makes."

Jo noticed his forlorn look. "What is it, Danny?"

"What if I'm not a good father?" Danny said sadly. "My parents weren't the best role models for that. Mom is trying. I know that but..."

"Danny, you love Lacey with all your heart. Don't you think if you both decide to keep this baby, your love for her will only be stronger for your child with her?"

Danny smiled then leaned to kiss the crown on Jo's head. "Get some sleep if you can. I'm going to hold my gorgeous girlfriend."

Danny held Lacey as he listened to her breathing with sleep. He listened as Jo snored lightly. He closed his eyes tightly as the memories of that day haunted him. He had to tell Lacey the truth. But it didn't mean that he wanted to speak about it. His fears had came back about that day. The way Tara's breath gurgled as he pulled the rope tighter. He had kept those thoughts at bay for so long.

Danny took his hand across Lacey's flat stomach. Could he, a killer, really be worthy of having his own family someday?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:Reality Strikes**

Danny rubbed down his jeans as he stood by the kitchen counter. Karen took a sip of her coffee as she studied her son. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Karen asked showing her concern.

"What..huh?" Danny snapped his head up to look at her. "Oh. Yeah. I'm good."

"Danny?" Karen sat her mug on the counter. "Usually, I can't tell when your lying. You're good at it. But you definitely are not on your game today."

Danny breathed in deeply. "Don't get mad."

Karen sat down on a stool by the counter. She patted the stool next to her. "Talk to me. Please."

Sitting down, Danny ran his hand through his hair. "Mom..." Karen knew this was serious. He rarely called her mom. "I messed up. Well, Lacey and I messed up." Danny swallowed then allowed his big dark eyes to stare at his mother. "She's pregnant. Lacey is carrying my child."

Karen could feel the breath being knocked out of her. Her eyes widened as she stood up to pace. Then she laughed. Her laugh became louder. Danny stared at her strangely because from his point of view, his mother had lost it. But then as suddenly as she began to laugh, Karen broke down in hysterical sobs. Danny jumped up from his stool and wrapped his mother in his arms. Karen hadn't broke down crying since the day that Danny was sent to juvie. She had muddled through her years in a state of numbness. Even at Viktram's funeral, Karen had found herself numb to the world.

However, her fears of Danny's life being difficult quadrupled at the announcement of Lacey's pregnancy. It was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. She couldn't hold in any more pain. It spewed out in sobs of despair as fear hit her for Danny, Lacey, and the baby.

"I'm sorry." Danny rubbed his mother's back. "Lacey was on birth control pills..." It was as if having that excuse made every thing okay. But he knew it didn't. "She said antibiotics or something...She..."

Karen gulped trying to halt her tears. She reached up to touch Danny's cheek. "My baby. You're my baby."

Danny practically collapsed onto the stool behind him. His mother stepped in front of him. Karen pulled his head to rest against her body. His breathing was somewhat erratic. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. We'll figure this out just like we do every thing else." Karen ran her fingers through her son's hair. He was so young to live the life he had lived. He watched his father abuse her, he killed someone, he lived part of his childhood locked up, now he was facing father hood. Karen wanted so much more for her son. She didn't know how to fix things for him. "What are Lacey's plans?"

"She wants to keep it." Danny said in a muffled voice. "We've been talking about it nonstop for the last six days. She admitted she wanted to keep the baby. I have to support her in that decision. I kind of want that too. I know we're being naïve.."

"No." Karen pulled Danny's face up to look at her. "Listen to me, Danny. WE WILL get through this like we have everything else. It will be okay. Believe me."

"I'll try." Danny's smirk was long gone. Instead his face showed the fear of a teen boy taking on adulthood. "Mom, I love her."

"I know that." Karen rustled Danny's hair. "You need to make sure Lacey knows that. She is going to be very vulnerable right now. You need to make her feel like she's the most important thing in the world to you."

Danny stood up from the stool. "That's easy enough because she is." He smiled weakly.

"Has the news been told to Samuel and Judy?" Karen frowned. That would not be good when it came out to them.

"Not yet. You know Lacey. She wants to wait to let it sink in with us first." Danny grabbed his book bag. "I am going to be home late this evening. I'm going to try to find part time work for evenings and Summer."

"Good idea." Karen proudly looked at her son. He was at least trying to be responsible. "I'll go over our financial records to see if there are some funds I missed."

"My college fund..."

"No, Danny. You need that for your future. Your future will effect your child's. So that has to remain in place." Karen picked up her coffee mug.

Danny agreed before leaving. He was anxious to see Lacey. At school, he doted on her. If Lacey wasn't feeling so needy at the moment, Danny would feel like he was smothering her.

"Are you going to eat lunch?" Jo asked as she watched Danny rubbing Lacey's back or nibble her neck or tell her he loved her for the billionth time.

"Uggh. I guess I have too. Even though, I feel so nauseous all the time." Lacey groaned as she leaned against Danny, who was leaning against the wall beside her locker. "Crackers and dry toast are not helping."

"It's what I read on the internet to stop morning sickness. Sorry." Jo shrugged as she moved her book back around. "Did you get set up with a doctor?"

"Not yet." Lacey admitted weakly. "I guess I need to tell mom. I dread that."

Danny leaned to whisper in Lacey's ear. "I'm sorry, Baby. I love you."

Serita, Archie, and Scott were standing a few feet down. "Looks like Lacey is still into Regina's murderer."

"They really need to quit rubbing their relationship in my face." Archie's jaw twitched. "I mean like NOW."

"Chill, Archie." Serita rolled her eyes. "She made her choice. She chose him. Ignoring her ignorance is best at this point."

Scott threw his arm around Serita's shoulder. "Let's head out before Archie busts a vein in his neck."

Serita laughed as she and Scott walked away. Archie stared at Lacey and Danny kiss goodbye.

Lacey walked away. Danny called after her. "I love you, Lace."

Turning around and throwing Danny a kiss, Lacey said it back to him. "I love you too. See you at lunch."

The bell rang as Archie watched Lacey head towards her free class period. He made sure no one saw him when he chased after her. Lacey was too busy thinking about the pregnancy, Danny, and her future to notice Archie coming up behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her behind a building.

"Leave me alone." Lacey said frightened.

"I warned you he was dangerous that night at the diner." Archie gripped Lacey by the chin. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"He's not dangerous, Archie. Please let me go. You're hurting me." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had suspected that Archie was her attacker. Now it was confirmed.

"Crying for him!" Archie got right in her face. "Is he that good, slut?"

"Please..." Lacey begged as Archie continued to hold her against the building.

"I will..." Archie moved in closer. "..please you. I will show you how a real man can make you feel. I know Regina liked it."

He pushed Lacey tighter to the wall holding her with his arm. He started to unbuckle his belt on his jeans.

"NO! Archie. NO!" Lacey squirmed and kicked. She screamed at him. "I'm pregnant. Please don't hurt me."

Archie let loose of her. He stared at her as he stepped back. "You're having the psycho's baby?"

Lacey nodded. She was relieved that it stopped Archie from raping her. "Yes."

"In that case, I wouldn't want to touch you. You're nothing but a piece of trash." Archie buckled his belt back. "Psycho babies don't deserve to live."

He walked off leaving Lacey visibly shaken. She held her breath as she dialed the number she needed to. "Chief Masterson, this is Lacey Porter. I'd like to report assault and attempted rape."

Lacey realized that if it got out that Archie had attacked her, Danny may kill him. But it was getting too dangerous not to tell. Reality was that she needed to tell about Archie's abuse to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This story is almost over. NOT many readers will like this chapter. But it was planned due to the situation I want to bring for the last chapter. I will have an Epilogue so when you read THE END in a few chapters, watch for an epilogue before I call this story complete. I have had a little flack with the pregnancy issue in this. But hopefully the readers will understand why I wanted that in this story. My goal is to get this done before tomorrow's episode. NOT sure I will make it. But that is my goal.**

**Chapter 24:Over the Edge**

_What sent you over the edge? _That was a question asked of him from the age eleven until now_. _Danny Desai never answered. He didn't feel the counselors needed to know that. He crossed the line that there was no going back to. Therefore, why dwell on what sent him over that edge. Today, Danny couldn't answer that question easily if asked. But he was heading over that too familiar edge.

He gripped his hands tightly into fists as he sat there pondering how to handle the new events in his life. How to handle the anger, hurt, and despair that was rampaging his body. He heard the Masterson's speech only two days prior that Archie Yates would be handled by the law. That made him confront Archie with the simple warning to stay away from Lacey or_ I will kill you_. Danny made no subtle hints. He said what he meant. Archie backed away but for how long.

"I can't believe he's going to get by with this." Tess tossed down her apron on a hospital waiting room chair. "He attacked her, Kyle. Three times now. Four if you count the time he busted her lip."

"I know. I believe the girl. But it is Archie's word against Lacey's at this point. The fact is that her dating Danny isn't making it easy for me to get Archie for this." Kyle exhaled deeply. "His parents were irate. They had lawyers flanked around the boy when I called him in for questioning."

"What was his excuse?" Karen practically tossed her coffee cup down onto a nearby table. She needed to calm down but having a teen girl being abused by an ex-boyfriend angered her. She remembered how Viktram had been violent with her at one time. It caused their initial break up when they were teenagers.

"Archie said it didn't happen." Kyle usually didn't talk about his cases. But Lacey had became close to their family again. She was like their daughter and Danny was becoming like their son. It was very similar to how they were when children.

Judy appreciated Samuel's arms around her. They were divorced and he was in love with a man. However, having Samuel comfort her was needed. They were Lacey's parents together. She glanced at Danny staring out at nothing. His penetrating eyes seem to be hypnotized. She prayed Karen was to show up soon. No one knew how to handle Danny like a teenager. His menacing look caused all the parents to stand back from him. He had murder in his eyes.

Jo sucked in much needed air as she approached Danny. She was the only one brave enough to speak to him. "Hey. She's going to be okay. We don't know what happened. Maybe she fell."

"And maybe Archie pushed her down the steps." Danny's cold stare reminded Jo of the day by the swing set. It unnerved her.

"We don't know anything, Danny." Jo sat touching his arm. "Don't jump to conclusions until you talk to Lacey. You know how that feels."

"I should've killed him." Danny said loud enough for everyone to hear. He didn't care at this point. "He could've never hurt her if he wasn't breathing."

"Danny, calm down." Jo exhaled knowing that the parents were now looking their way. "For Lacey."

When Danny first found out that Lacey had been hit and attacked by Archie Yates, he almost went off the deep end. It was Lacey who begged him back to reality. They were having a child. That child needed the daddy. So Danny calmed down for her. He promised Lacey he'd let the police handle it. Danny did warn him. He warned Archie in front of quiet a few people to stay away from Lacey. He chose to do it in the crowd because if he had Archie alone, he doubted he'd keep his promise to Lacey.

He hated that Archie talked his way out of the attacks. But Danny never let Lacey alone. He was late for class more times than one due to walking Lacey to class. Lacey's class let out early is the only reason she as alone today. Jo found her in a puddle at the bottom of the science wing steps. Lacey was unconscious therefore an ambulance was called.

The doctor walked out cautiously. This was the second time this particular young lady was in the hospital. Like most people in Green Grove, she thought the fact that this girl was dating a convicted killer had something to do with that.

"Dr. Simms, how is our daughter?" Judy and Samuel approached. Luckily, Clara was still in school for the day so the drama was being withheld from her.

Danny was standing up when his mother came rushing in. The doctor glanced around at all of them before speaking. "Maybe we should speak in private."

"No." Judy insisted. "We'll talk to them anyway. Just let me know my daughter is okay."

"She'll be fine. But..." Dr. Simms stared at Danny then back to Lacey's parents. "The fetus didn't make it. Her uterine wall was torn therefore we had to do an emergency withdrawal of the fetus for Lacey's life. I'm sorry that the baby didn't make it. Lacey is going to be fine physically. She'll heal up fine. The operation was successful in that."

"A baby?" Judy's eyes grew wide as she stared over at Danny. Samuel clinched his fists together but words couldn't come from his mouth.

Danny's face grew pale as he looked at his mother. "Mom..."

Karen grabbed her son wrapping him in her arms like a cocoon. His shoulder's shook as he sobbed. The adults and Jo watched the pained teen breaking down.

Karen led Danny to sit. "It's okay. Mommy is here."

Danny cried for the loss. He never expected to feel so overwhelmed at the loss of a child he hadn't even met. But he did. He looked at the sterile walls. He smelled the faint smell of alcohol and sterile cleaners. His senses heightened as the pain hit full force. The emotions rushed in unexpectedly. "Please, Mom. I can't do this anymore. I can't ...life ..it hurts too much."

Jo glanced over at her mother and father. Even Kyle was taken aback by Danny's out pouring of emotion. Judy was crying too at this point. Seeing Danny broken reminded her that Lacey would be broken too. Perhaps even more so.

"I can't believe he got Lacey pregnant." Samuel said as Kyle led him to sit away from the females, who were hovered around Danny trying to help Karen console him.

"It happens, Sam." Kyle handed him a cup of coffee. "You better curb your anger to the boy because your little girl is going to need her dad."

"I know." Samuel closed his eyes then blew out a strangled breath. "You could tell the little b##t#d was keeping that from us."

"I'm sure he and Lacey were trying to figure out what to do. Look at him, Sam." Kyle nodded to Danny. "For the first time since he's been back, I see the kid that he is."

Kyle glanced over at Danny. Danny's features went from pained to anger. His eyes flashed before growing cold. Samuel shook himself before turning away.

"He's going to kill Archie Yates if he did this." Samuel said matter of fact. "I mean it, Kyle. You have to watch the kid. I think Danny just went over the edge on this one."

Kyle remembered the time he showed up at the Desai house the day of Tara's murder. It was vivid in his mind. Danny stood there emotionless. His eyes blank as the police talked to the girls, one being his own. He remembered having to call his wife to come get Lacey and Jo. That same blank look was in Danny's eyes again. He was locking down the emotions to enter into a dark place. Danny Desai had a killer's instinct. Kyle recognized it and knew that this time, he'd stop it before happening. This kid would not have to go through this alone. NOT again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Vindication**

Danny helped Lacey upstairs. She hadn't spoke much sense the hospital. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Danny didn't know how to help her. He was barely getting through the days himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. Lacey, on the other hand, slept too much. It was as if there was nothing worth waking up to.

Lacey fell back into her bed causing her body to curl into a fetal position. She closed her eyes as she once again went to sleep to block out the world. Clara came in handing Danny a pillow and blanket. "Mom said you could sleep here too."

Danny nodded as he placed the pillow on the window seat. He stared at Lacey wanting to help her so much. Samuel came into the room as he watched Danny staring at his daughter.

"Danny, how is she?" Sam's deep voice asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Danny admitted as he glanced over at Lacey's father. "I'm sorry."

Samuel looked at the boy curiously. "What?"

"I'm sorry for her pain. For what we did. For not thinking." Danny sighed. "I love her, Mr. Porter. I will protect her."

"Danny, leave Archie alone. Kyle will take care of that." Samuel walked over and sat on the window seat. He had witnessed in the last three days his daughter distraught and her boyfriend trying to ease her pain.

"I can't do that, sir." Danny admitted as he looked at Samuel. "I won't let anyone hurt my family. Do you know what Archie told me when I confronted him at the diner the other day..."

"No. What?" Samuel looked up at the young boy that had lived a life even some adults couldn't comprehend.

"He said that Lacey wasn't safe as long as she was with me." Danny swallowed. "No one will harm my family. Lacey and that baby was my family...she still is."

"Son, don't get yourself in more trouble." Samuel stood up towering over the boy. "I hate to admit this but Lacey needs you."

"Sir, I need her too." Danny rubbed his neck.

"You need to get some sleep." Samuel walked to the door. "Leave the door open."

Danny smirked. It wasn't like Lacey's body could handle sex but he figured the dad in Samuel didn't even want the teens kissing. Danny nodded in agreement. Danny slunk down in bed spooning Lacey to him. He pulled her as tight as he could to him. He felt Lacey crying as he held her.

"I love you." Danny whispered. "I love you so much."

"Archie's not going to stop until he kills me." Lacey said frightened. "He did this to me, Danny. I told Kyle how Archie pushed me. Archie even has an alibi. How? Serita and Scott both said he was in the diner with them. How did he push me? I saw him. He cursed me and pushed me down."

"I think Archie was at the diner. I think that he came to the school but Serita and Scott didn't see him leave. They said the only time he was gone from their sight was to use the bathroom. Archie probably snuck out of the window. The school is close. He pushed you and left." Danny closed his eyes.

"He isn't going to pay for killing our baby. Is he?" Lacey cried as Danny held her in his arms.

Danny's eyes flashed black. He knew one thing was for certain. Archie Yates would pay for what he had done to them. He held Lacey rocking her with his body as she cried. His arms securely tucked around her. He needed to feel her as much as she did him. The pain medicines that Lacey was on soon had her sleeping restlessly.

"Hey." Judy walked into the room. She smiled weakly at Danny. "Your mother is worried. You might want to call her."

Running his hand through his hair, Danny sat up. "I will. Has she ate anything?"

"Not yet." Judy glanced at her daughter then Danny. "She will get through this, Danny, with your help." She paused as she looked at him. "I know you want vindication for this. I do too. But Lacey doesn't need any more trauma. She needs you."

Judy turned out the lights to allow darkness to enshroud the couple.

The sun woke Danny up first. He was surprised he slept so well. Being able to hold Lacey all night helped him feel she was safe. Lacey stirred in his arms before she looked at him. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Did you sleep good?" Lacey whispered. "Because that is the best sleep I've had in days."

"I slept great." Danny kissed Lacey's nose. "Smells like your mom is making breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Lacey groaned.

"Try to eat for me, Lace." Danny pulled up from the bed. He stuck his hand out to her. "I don't want you getting any weaker."

It was a pleasant surprise to Judy and Clara when Lacey sat at the table with them to eat. She had not spoken much at the hospital. Eating was minimal. But Lacey tried to swallow the bacon and eggs to keep up her strength.

"Are you heading into school today?" Clara asked Danny. She was trying to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Not today." Danny took a bite of his bacon. "This is great, Judy."

"Eh. I can cook when I want to." Judy smiled with a wink.

"It is microwavable bacon. Don't let her fool you." Clara stirred her eggs around. "So...Danny, has your hair always been so sexy."

"Clara!" Judy choked out. "You are way too forward."

"Oh come on. He knows he's sexy." Clara winked at Danny. He knew she was trying to get her sister to be in a better mood. "When you get tired of Lacey, you should really consider younger women."

"Really?" Lacey chuckled. "Are you actually hitting on my boyfriend in front of me?"

Clara shrugged. "He's considering it. I can tell."

"Go to school." Judy ordered.

She watched as Danny and Lacey laughed at her youngest daughter. Soon the couple were talking about mundane things as Lacey played with Danny's hair.

Clara walked to the door. Judy handed her a pink book bag. "Thanks, Sweetie. They needed the tension broke."

Clara nodded as she left. Judy didn't have to do dishes as Danny volunteered. She did keep checking on the teens to make sure all was okay with them. Danny did dishes as Lacey sat at the kitchen table watching him. She was giggling at his silly antics. Judy noticed how Danny wouldn't let Lacey lift a finger to help him. However, he kept her spirits up with joking and flirting.

At the police station, Archie sat with two lawyers and his parents. Serita and Scott were there as well to be his alibi. Chief Masterson figured if he had them all in one room, there would be no time to make up a story.

"Why would I hurt her?"

"For one thing, she was expecting a baby." Chief Masterson was already given permission by Lacey and the Porters to tell that secret. There was hope that if Scott and Serita knew about the baby, they may feel guilty for lying if they were.

"A baby?" Archie's mother gasped. "Lacey Porter was pregnant."

"It was Desai's b#st#rd." Archie grunted out.

"So you knew?" Chief Masterson asked. Archie's lawyers squirmed uneasily. Scott and Serita looked at each other shocked.

"Yeah. Lacey told me." Archie admitted cockily. "She was bragging or something. Or she was trying to explain why she was stuck with the psycho."

"Well, she lost the baby." Chief Masterson noticed the coy smile on Archie's face. It happened quickly. Too quickly to mention.

"Does that please you?" Chief Masterson leaned on his elbows as he stared at Archie.

"Of course not." Archie stated. "I don't know why Lacey is blaming me for all this. She is scared of him in my opinion."

"Exactly." Mr. Yates spoke up. "The poor girl has got herself in a mess with a murderer. She feels stuck because she fears him. If anyone is abusing Lacey Porter it is that degenerate Danny Desai. I can't believe you keep calling my son in for questioning. He has alibis."

"Well, there was a five to ten minute gap they can't account for him." Chief Masterson leaned back in his seat. "This is not assault anymore. This is attempted murder. Archie could go away for a long time."

"Please." Mrs. Yates stood up. "It is Lacey's word against Archie's. Do honestly think this town will believe a young lady that has been seen with this Desai boy. We all know he's not beyond violent acts. You can't pin Regina's death on him because he's too good at what he does. However, you'll go after my son, who is a good young man with a bright future."

"You have nothing to go on Chief Masterson." One of Archie's lawyers spoke up. "You will leave our client alone."

They walked out but Serita and Scott hesitated. She glanced at Kyle. "Did Lacey really miscarry a baby because of this fall?"

"She did." Kyle stood up. "She's taking it very hard. So is Danny."

Scott swallowed nervously. "Danny wouldn't hurt her. I don't know who did. But Desai is crazy about her."

"I know that. Besides, Danny was in class at the time. You, Serita and Archie were the ones skipping." Kyle stared at the two teens. "IF you know anything.."

"Archie was with us." Serita answered. "But...he did come back from the bathroom. He was breathing funny."

"What do you mean?" Kyle sat on the corner of his desk.

"Like he had just ran a marathon type breathing." Scott weakly stated. "I can't see Archie hurting Lacey. I can't. But he would hurt Danny. He thinks Danny killed Regina. Regina and Archie had a thing behind Lacey's back."

"Thanks for your help." Kyle said when he noticed the teens open the door to leave. "Lacey needs to be safe. Do you understand?"

Both nodded as they headed out the door. Kyle breathed out in agitation. He knew that Archie Yates was going to get by with hurting Lacey. He felt useless. The Regina murder case was giving him headaches too. However, Scott's little tidbit of news about Archie seeing Regina secretly could mean something. He hoped for Danny's sake, that the kid would be cleared soon. Something about seeing Danny vulnerable when Lacey lost the baby made Kyle see the kid in a different light. He had a soul. However, he also saw something else in Danny. He knew that the boy wanted vindication for his baby's loss as well as for Lacey.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Choices to Last a Lifetime**

"Remember." Clara spoke as she drew for her last assignment in art. "IF you let him tap it, you must make him wrap it."

"You really need to get sex off the brain, Clara." Lacey handed her a few more markers. "Seriously, you sound more like a teenage boy than a teenage girl. People will think your like Regina was if you have that attitude next year as a freshman in high school."

Clara chuckled slightly. "I'm just kidding. I plan on having what you and Danny have. I know I'm not mature enough right now. I just like teasing you. I can't believe summer is almost here! Yeah!"

"I agree." Lacey smiled.

It had been almost two months since losing the baby. Lacey had a restraining order on Archie. However, she still thought she saw him staring at her when she was out in public. It wasn't like she was ever alone though. She was with her family or Jo and especially Danny. It was strange through it all that Danny had won over Samuel due to his protective nature over Lacey.

There was no Archie confrontation. Danny had Kyle watching his every move. When Kyle wasn't keeping an eye on Danny, Eddie was. It was easy for Eddie due to the fact he was dating Karen Desai. His mom looked genuinely happy. She was in love and Danny could tell. They all hoped with Archie being aware that he was a suspect in assaulting Lacey, he'd stay his distance.

"Danny's here." Judy yelled up the stairs. "Clara and I are meeting one of her friends at the mall later. Make sure Danny stays here if we're not home."

"Only you would be lucky enough for mom to say keep your boyfriend here when we're not home." Clara teased. "Such parental denial."

"Go shopping, squirt." Lacey chuckled. "I'm outta here."

Danny and Lacey sat on one side of the booth while Tyler and Jo sat on the other. They talked about what their plans were for the summer.

"Mom said we were going to Cape Cod. You want to go along Jo?" Lacey asked as she took a bite of her pasta salad.

"Sure." Jo smiled broadly. "I'll ask the parents. I know Tyler's family is going to the beach."

"Which Mom invited my lovely girlfriend along." Tyler took Jo's hand and kissed it. "Looks like you're going to have a busy summer."

"I am." Jo was practically bouncing. "My family are going to do the whole camping thing too. Of course, Dad said no on Tyler going. I have three weeks of my summer already planned. What are you up to, Danny?"

"Mom is trying to get my probation rules to let me go to Cape Cod with Lacey. Eddie and she are going so they think that will work." Danny shrugged. "Since he's a police officer. Then Mom and Eddie are going on their own vacation later and I'm staying at Lacey's with her family. Not sure what else."

Lacey leaned up and kissed Danny slightly. "As long as we're together."

"Most certainly." Danny winked before kissing her nose.

"Are they not the cutest?" Phoebe's voice echoed around them. "Guess what, Tyler?"

"What is that, Sis?" Tyler leaned back throwing his arm on the back of the booth behind Jo.

"Well, Rico is going to Manhattan to some math thing. His parents are inviting moi along as well as you and Jo!" Phoebe threw her arms around dramatically. "Shopping time! Do you want to come, Lacey? Mom is paying for us a room."

"No." Lacey swallowed uncomfortably. "I'll sit this out."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows questioningly at the way Lacey answered. He then looked up to see Archie and his soccer friends coming in the room. Danny noticed that Lacey leaned into him. He could feel her body trembling. His eyes cut to Archie in a warning glare.

Archie ignored them for the most part. However, when Lacey, Danny, Jo and Tyler headed out to go to the park for a night stroll, Archie decided to be brave considering all this soccer friends were around him. They all backed their captain up in believing that Danny had poisoned Cole.

Lacey clung to Danny as they walked by the table. Archie nudged Scott before stating. "Be careful with all the PDA, Lacey. You may end up pregnant."

The next thing everyone saw was Danny pounding his fists into Archie's skull over and over. It took at least three of the soccer players to pull him off of Archie.

"Get near Lacey ever again and I will kill you!" Danny said as Scott and Cole held him at bay. "Don't look at her. Don't speak to her. Don't even think about her."

Danny was breathing rapidly with anger. His fists were splattered with Archie's blood. Archie had a difficult time sitting up. He wiped his mouth from more blood that poured from his lip.

Scott glanced at Danny exhaling deeply. "Dude, we'll keep him away from her."

Danny nodded his head sideways. Scott and Cole let him loose. Danny pulled down his shirt. "You better if you want your friend to keep breathing."

"What is going on here?" Kyle and Eddie pushed through the crowd of teenagers. The owner of _Johnny Cakes_ called when the fight broke out. Kyle rolled his eyes when he saw Archie's face all bruised and beat. "Never mind. Danny, what did you do?"

"Archie and I were just coming to an agreement." Danny stated as he pulled Lacey into his arms. He kissed her forehead before asking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lacey whispered. She was still trembling. Lacey wasn't sure if it was the fact that her boyfriend beat Archie so badly or that Archie caused a deep fear in her. She thought probably the latter.

"I want to press assault charges against Danny." Archie said picking up a napkin to dab his bleeding nose. "He attacked me."

"Is that so?" Eddie asked as he looked around at all the teens. "Is that what happened?"

Scott looked around at his fellow sports team. "It was a mutual fight. I'm not sure who swung first."

"What the h$ll, Scott!" Archie's angry voice echoed. "I didn't even throw a punch."

"That's how I saw it." Scott sternly stated. "I think we all saw it like that."

The soccer team all agreed with Scott instead of Archie. After all, Archie needed punched for the cruelty with Lacey. The teen diners dispersed going their own way. Archie watched Lacey leave with Danny. He watched his soccer friends as they made their way out. Danny had turned everyone against him.

Archie pulled out his phone and texted Danny's phone. Danny read the text. He glanced over at Lacey.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked as she pushed back Danny's hair from his face.

"Nothing." Danny half smiled. "I can't wait to get you alone. That's all."

Lacey leaned against Danny's shoulder as they walked along the park's trail. Danny held her tight as he thought about Archie's text. He had seen other boys like Archie in juvenile. They were too obsessed to face reality. Thus, someone paid with their life. Danny kept Lacey pulled up against him as they walked while the text haunted his mind.

**_You took every thing from me._**

**_I will take everything from you now. _**

**_Your everything is Lacey._**

**_You can't protect her! I will get her alone._**

Danny knew that if he took the text to the police, Archie and his lawyers would say Archie meant he was going to get Lacey back as his girlfriend or that he was spewing words out of anger. Danny knew what he had to do. He had to make a choice to last a lifetime.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: No Holding Back**

Kissing Lacey Porter was like breathing to Danny Desai. She was his everything. Archie Yates had that right. Danny could almost understand why Archie was obsessed with her. However, he didn't understand how Archie could hurt Lacey. To Danny, Lacey was a rare jewel that should be treasured and protected.

Danny held Lacey in his arms neither of them crossing the line into intimacy since the loss of their child. Although both teens hurt deeply due to their loss of a child, they knew they were too young to be parents. Sneaking around to be together sexually wasn't as difficult if Lacey showed up at the Desai's house. Her house was another story. Mama Bear Judy managed to keep an eye on the teens. She was not ready to be a grandmother.

Karen may have been different concerning her son's sexual experience had he not been taken from her for five years. Her main goal with Danny was wanting him happy and protecting him. Thus, she had even went as far to claim she killed Regina. That blew up in her face when Kyle found evidence that someone else, besides her son, was the murderer.

Danny sighed out as he stared at his sleeping lover. He missed their intimate times but feared Lacey wasn't ready to go there again. Yet, they both had heated make outs which ended with her half dressed in his bed. He pulled back the cool sheet that lay across her thigh. He ran his finger slowly across her thigh and over her hip. Back and forth he caressed her mocha skin. Danny knew they were growing up way too fast to be the sixteen. _At least they were almost seventeen_. Danny smirked at the thought that one year would make no difference. They were still too young to be this wrapped up in each other. Danny understood the trauma that had happened caused the emotional connection that was beyond normal teens.

"Mmmm." Lacey moaned when she felt Danny taunting her with his touches. Lacey rolled over to look at Danny. Her eyes fluttered open. "Are you wanting something, Desai?"

Danny leaned over to capture her mouth with his own. His tongue teased her lips then he bit at her lower lip until Lacey moaned as she opened her mouth. His tongue immediately begged for entrance in her mouth. His body moved against hers instinctively as hers followed suit. Both knowing that making love was inevitable as it always was when it came to them.

As their bodies joined, Lacey threw back her head in ecstasy. Danny attacked her mouth with vigor. He and she wanted to forget the pain of the past few months. They wanted to relish in the feeling of one another. Danny only stopped momentarily to retrieve a condom. Then their lovemaking continued as the teen savored touching one another in the most intimate of ways.

Danny pulled back slowly to stare at Lacey. His dark eyes drank her in as he took in her entire being. Taking Lacey by the shoulders, Danny's mouth crashed against hers heatedly. A harsh kiss of want and desire being delved into. In that very moment, they both knew that they were going to a place of uncertain future. A place both craved but feared the outcome due to overwhelming reality of loving one another so deeply. So much had happened in the past few months. So much pain was felt by both.

Danny pushed Lacey against the soft pillows beneath her. The pillows flattened beneath the assault of their bodies. This time it wasn't about teen sex. It was about the pain they had lived through. It was passion and wanton desire being fulfilled in a kiss. His body pushed her harsher against the bed. Their lips never allowing to separate. Tongues battled more heatedly than any fighter in combat. Dominance was wanted but neither mouth achieved the succumbing of the other.

Danny's breath picked up when Lacey's small nimble fingers ripped away his shirt. She threw her head back breaking the needy kiss. Danny attacked her neck with a new fury. Lacey's fingernails dug into Danny's skin on his back. His muscles winced at the feeling of nails digging into his skin. Pain. He felt  
pain. However, this was the pain of pure primal lust being surrendered to. The teens were ready to yield to their desire. Right now. Then and there.

Danny flung Lacey around until her body hit the bed's mattress. A thud could be heard as Lacey collided into it. Danny ripped at her undergarments. One swift movement and she had on little. He smirked as his fingers flicked her thong away.

Lacey grabbed Danny by the hair. She pulled back harshly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her feet went to the edge of his loose jeans.  
She slithered until she pushed the clothes from his body.

No holding back. Neither wanted to.

So much pain had been felt by them both. With each movement of body to body, the pain seemed to be melting away.

Sweaty limbs entangled in the soft sheets. Lacey eagerly once again became Danny's lover. The springs popped and sounded beneath them as their bodies writhed together. Danny jerked back from Lacey's lips. He stared down at her. His eyes eager to continue. He was angry at Archie for hurting Her. Angry that he allowed her body to be abused by Archie.

"I love you." Danny growled as he pushed hard against her.

Lacey's chest rose and fell panting out long labored breaths. "I love you, Danny."

Danny grabbed Lacey's hair. He entangled her raven locks in his fingers as he pulled her to roll with him. Soon she was on top of him. Staring down into his lust laden brown eyes, Lacey licked her lips. Her hair was slowly being released by Danny's fingers. Her hair scraped back and forth over Danny's sweat  
beaded chest. Moaning from both echoed against the walls of Danny's bedroom. Danny jolted up as he vigorously took his lover. Their bodies slinging each other against the mattress. Nothing seemed safer to them as their bodies joined over and over again.

Lacey finally fell exhausted on top of Danny's glistening chest. His heart was racing due to the heated endeavor. Both teens were too exhausted to dress. They lay panting in each other's arms until sleep overtook them.

Danny heard his phone beep and he retrieved it before it woke Lacey. It was Archie again. His threats were daily now. Yet, they were so ambiguous that Danny had no proof it was against Lacey. It was always the same text.

_**I will take your every thing.**_

Danny stared over at Lacey as his mouth tightened. Archie needed stopped. Danny knew that if Archie found Lacey alone, he'd kill her this time. Danny also knew that if he ever confronted Archie again, there would be no holding back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Day of Reckoning**

Danny blew out a breath of air as he stood on the small bridge that looked over McNally Park. Archie had texted him one too many times. Therefore, Danny asked him to meet man to man to discuss the situation.

Archie came around the corner along with three other soccer friends. Danny exhaled as he saw Cole with them. He knew that the boy thought he had poisoned him. Scott was with Archie too. _That wasn't surprising_. He hadn't really talked much to the other boy. He remembered he had replaced him the first day of soccer practice.

"This is really man to man." Danny smirked. "Afraid to face a man, Archie? I realize that hurting innocent girls is more your thing."

"I never harmed Lacey and you know it." Archie tried to act innocent. "You hurt her. She is afraid to leave you. Get him boys."

Danny fought better than they thought. Scott ended up with a black eye. Cole had his lip busted. However, the three boys soon had Danny held at bay. Cole held him by one arm, Scott by the other. The other soccer player held him around the neck.

Archie punched Danny's gut over and over. Danny coughed as the pain hit him. He fought to get free but it was to no avail. Then Archie messed up. He pulled back to punch Danny in the gut once again. This time his big mouth said too much.

"Lacey was much easier to smack around. She never fought back. Not even when I pushed her down the stairs and killed your basT$*d."

Scott and Cole immediately let loose of Danny. The other boy followed their lead.

"What the he!, Archie?" Scott stepped back. "You hurt Lacey?"

Archie shrugged. "She was having sex with a murderer."

"You're sick, man." Cole shook his head. "Sick."

"I didn't poison you, Cole." Danny coughed as he straightened up. "I didn't kill Regina either. Yes, I made a decision to kill once when I was eleven. But I am trying to get on with life."

Archie didn't want to listen to Danny's words. He jumped for him. Without Archie's friends backing him up, Archie had no chance against a boy that had fought for survival for five years. Danny ducked then came up with an uppercut to Archie's chin. Archie fell back on his back side.

Scott, Cole, and the other boy shook their heads as the left Archie sitting. Danny started to leave too but Archie grabbed a stick and knocked him down. The three boys didn't pay attention as they left the park. Danny rolled to attack Archie with his fists. Archie fought back but Danny was too skilled a fighter. Archie's blood soon splattered on Danny's shirt as he punched him over and over.

"Stay away from Lacey." Danny said as he punched Archie across the face. Archie's nose cracked as Danny's fist connected to it.

He turned so that he was behind Archie. Both boys were breathing harshly due to being exhausted.

Danny grabbed around Archie's neck. He held him tightly. "Give up, Archie. You can't beat me. Let this go before someone gets hurt."

Archie struggled but still had the audacity to spew words of hate. "I'll never give up until Lacey is as dead as that baby of yours."

Danny felt his heart thud against his chest. He saw his Aunt Tara's taunting him as a child. He saw Lacey's bruises and tears. Danny remembered how he felt hearing Lacey had lost his child. Danny swallowed as he closed his eyes. He pulled harshly on Archie's head while he held Archie's neck still. The snapping of Archie's neck was quicker than the struggle to take Tara's last breath. It was instantaneous. Danny could feel his whole body shake as he saw Archie slump over in his arms. Danny pushed Archie's body away as he crawled backwards.

"Oh God!" Danny breathed out in pants. "OH God."

"I'll take care of it." Came a voice from his past.

Danny turned to stare into the shadows. He shook his head as if he was seeing a ghost. "Dad?"

"Danny, I'm here." Viktram walked up as he stood in front of his son. He stuck out his hand to Danny to take. Danny took it hesitantly allowing his dad to help him up.

"Where?" Danny struggled to think. He stared at his dad. "Why?"

"He's in the witness protection program." To Danny's surprise, Samuel Porter walked up. He bent down feeling for a pulse in Archie's neck.

"Is he dead?" Viktram stated as he stepped closer to his son.

"Yeah." Samuel rubbed his neck. "I guess we got here too late to stop your son."

"He said that he'd kill Lacey." Danny swallowed. "I told you. I'll protect my family."

Samuel nodded to show he understood. He hated that Danny had killed. However, he was relieved that his daughter was safe.

Viktram embraced his son. Surprising himself, Danny fell into his father's arms. Viktram rubbed up and down Danny's back. "I had to leave to protect you and your mother. I was into some bad stuff, Son. I had to get out by testifying against some powerful men."

"Did you kill Regina?" Danny pulled back. "Did you plant the necklace in my locker?"

The pain on Danny's face told of his fear of being betrayed by his dad. Viktram shook his head no. "That was the mayor. He had the necklace from killing Regina. She was blackmailing him because they had an affair. She found out he was mixed up in the dirty business that I was. I guess his pillow talk with a teen girl was a little too revealing. To make a long story short, the mayor is deep into the mafia as I was. We have no proof of his wrong doing or that he killed Regina. But that is what we think. He is the only one to have access to the necklace. He gave it to Regina for a gift. And used it to frame you."

Danny looked at Lacey's dad. "How are you involved in this?"

"I'm not what I seem either." Samuel laughed slightly even it the time wasn't to laugh. "I'm FBI. Undercover of course."

Danny blew out air. "I killed him. Just like I killed Tara."

"Don't worry." Viktram assured him. "I'll take care of it. I didn't take care of you before, Danny. I was too busy being a drunk to take care of you. I was facing my downfall and life in prison for some of the things I had done. I let you kill for me. You were my kid and I let you do that to protect me when I should've been protecting you. Your mother is the good parent."

"Mom..." Danny looked at his father. "She misses you, Dad. She still loves you despite the things she's done to get me a new life."

"She can never know the truth, Danny. She can never know I'm alive." Viktram stared at his son. "I love Karen with all my heart. There are still a lot of people out there that would hurt her and you to get to me if they knew I was alive. I can't chance that. I love you both too much."

Danny raked his hand through his hair. He could feel the stickiness of Archie's blood in his hair. "I can keep secrets." Danny half chuckled feeling more like crying. "Is..." He breathed out then inhaled deeply before speaking. "Is Jo my sister?"

"I don't know." Viktram admitted. "Possibly. I guess I always thought of the possibility of her as a daughter. Your mother couldn't have children after you. You were a little too big for her petite body." Viktram half heartedly smiled. "I never loved Tess. I want you to know that. I loved your mother. ONLY your mother. But she was so busy wanting to fit in due to how my family viewed her, she forgot to be my wife and your mother while she did that. Tess was there. Simple as that. I doubt Jo is mine due to her appearance. However, it isn't impossible. I've seen some blonde biracial children before. Even blue eyes." He touched Danny's shoulder. "I can't say for sure. Does it matter?"

"No." Danny admitted. "Jo is my sister either way."

Viktram nodded. He gave Danny one last hug. "Now, go somewhere safe, Danny. Let me help you this time."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The End - The Bond of Friendship**

A strange copper smell filled Lacey's nostrils when Danny walked into the old fort. Lacey swallowed nervously at the sight before her. Danny's shirt was drenched in blood. His hands stained the same crimson color as his shirt. He looked at her. His eyes pleading for her help.

Lacey pulled Danny to sit on an old stump in the fort. She pressed him down lightly by the shoulders. Words weren't spoken causing the silence to choke both of them. Lacey helped pull at Danny's blood drench shirt removing it from his body. It stuck to his toned chest causing streaks of red to leave trails behind on his caramel colored skin.

His eyes searched hers knowing he'd find confusion behind her dark orbs. Instead, what he saw in his girlfriend's eyes was unexpected. It was understanding and love.

"Lace." His voice was barely audible as he spoke. His hands shook unsteadily.

"Shhhh." Lacey wet a rag from a jug of water she had brought to the fort at Karen's request. Strange how his mother knew something was going to happen. It was instinctual. Lacey ran the rag over his face removing the splatters and droplets of blood. "Shhhhh."

"Please." Danny begged but he wasn't sure what he was begging for. A tear played on his long black lashes before it spilled to his cheek. The wetness washed a curved pattern down his cheek due to the dirt and blood capturing the grime as it went. "Please." He sounded so young and so afraid.

Lacey's mind went back to that time on the swing set. Danny's child voice echoed in her head of his words then because they pertained to now. _I had to. I had no choice._

Lacey's body shook as she stared at the boy she loved with every thing in her. She bit her lip trying to stop the quivering. Her hands caressed Danny's face despite Archie's blood mingling with Danny's tears.

"Hey." Jo's voice seemed to echo ominously in the shaded woods. "Ummmm. His mom said to bring this."

Jo's panicked look caused Lacey to react. She grabbed the book bag from Jo pulling it to her. Jo held out a phone towards Lacey. "Mrs. Desai said to call her on this."

Lacey took the phone squeezing it with her shaking fingers. Karen Desai had definitely thought of everything to cover Danny's tracks when it came to him killing Archie. Lacey called her praying that Mrs. Desai would answer on the first ring. She did.

Orders were barked out by Karen like a sergeant in the army. She didn't hesitate with her words. After all, it was a mother protecting her child. Nothing else mattered. Lacey touched her stomach that had once held Danny's unborn child. A strange sense of understanding hit her.

"Does his hair need washed?" Karen's words caught Lacey off guard momentarily. However to Karen Desai it was such an important question. Danny's hair was all that he allowed his mother to touch at one time. When she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, she'd push back a strand of hair from his face.

Lacey answered _yes_ in a low whisper. She hung up the phone after Karen told her every detail to do. Karen said not to reveal where they were to her. It wasn't needed.

"Please." Danny begged. Yet, he wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for.

Lacey smiled at him wanting to reassure him. She glanced at Jo. "I have to take off all his clothes."

Jo nodded as she turned around to give Lacey and Danny privacy. Danny was stripped from everything even his boots. Lacey threw a towel over him before alerting Jo she could turn back around. It wasn't even questioned when Jo took all of Danny's things and bundled them to burn in the fire pit that they had built in their youth. Jo's small hands shook nervously as she poured the lighter fluid over Danny's things. She lit a match and threw it causing a loud burst of flames. She turned to stare at her friends.

Lacey's fingers raked through Danny's sticky tresses of hair as she cleaned the evidence of blood away. She then began to clean his body with a delicate care that only a lover can show.

"His DNA will be on Archie." Jo sat down placing her head in her hands. "What are we going to do? His DNA will be on Archie."

Danny seemed numb as the girls spoke around him. He felt lost to reality unless Lacey's eyes connected with his.

"Archie and Danny got in a fight this morning." Lacey sighed out. "Remember outside the diner. That can explain that."

"Gaawd, there's so much blood." Jo bit her quivering lip trying not to cry.

Lacey shot her a look to alert her to be quiet on the subject. She glanced back at Danny. His shoulders shook with sobbing. Jo broke down at seeing Danny break down.

"Help him." She begged of Lacey.

Lacey shook her head as she turned back to Danny. She cupped Danny's cheeks pulling him to look at her. "You had to."

Jo added softly. "You had no choice."

For once in over five years, the girls understood Danny's words from that day. They knew that he'd do anything to protect them even give up his own life if necessary. Tara Desai had to die or Danny's dad would've went to prison or even been killed. Perhaps, Viktram Desai was threatening through an alcoholic's ranting. But to an eleven year old boy, the threat was real. He had been at the receiving end of too many of his father's drunken rages. His mother tried desperately to have the hands that hit her son stop by throwing her own self in the mix. The bruises that both mother and son hid from the world would remain hid but the emotional scars would not.

"I love you so much, Lace." He paused trying to stop the shaking in his voice. He touched Lacey's stomach. "And I loved the baby."

"I love you too." Lacey leaned until her lips captured Danny's lips in a soft but meaningful kiss.

Jo circled her arms around herself trying to remain calm. "I really like our song choices."

Lacey and Danny both jerked their heads to stare strangely at Jo. Jo's head tilted sideways. "You know the list of songs for prom that we three have been working on all evening."

A strange chuckle came from Danny as he stared at Jo. But they all knew it was a release of frightened energy. He knew that the girls were going to protect him this time. The girls had no doubts that they would both do anything for Danny Desai. He was strangely their lifeline for different reasons. To Jo, he was a friend that brought out the best in her. To Lacey, he was her lover that caused her to feel an exhilaration for life.

Fireflies lit the night as the three teens watched the fire extinguish any evidence that Danny had on him of Archie's death. They never left until all items including those items used to clean Danny were changed into ash.

Then Lacey threw the phone in the fire as well. Karen said she had to.

The teens all three walked back towards Danny's home. The girls arms flanked around Danny protectively as if he were in his own personal cocoon.

Walking into the front door, they were met by Karen. Danny let loose of the girls long enough to step up to his mother. "Mom, I can explain..."

Karen touched her son's lip pressing her finger tightly to quiet him. "You don't understand, Danny. You never had to."

Danny's eyes glistened with moisture as he realized that his mother was never his enemy. She was his protector. His arms went around Karen in a tight embrace. Mother and son holding each other while a pain only they knew became their understanding.

Danny whispered. "I love you, Mom."

Karen rubbed her hand up and down Danny's back. But the time to be sentimental wasn't now. She had to get the kids up to Danny's bedroom and stage it for an all day hanging out session. The kids followed Karen's lead and headed to Danny's bedroom. Lacey insisted that she help Danny shower in case evidence still remained. There was nothing sexual about it. Danny's skin was rubbed raw by Lacey's scrubbing. After the shower, Lacey and Danny crawled on the bed while Jo sat at the bottom of Danny's bed on the floor. She hooked up her I-pod and began taking notes on songs.

Danny settled on the bed as Lacey settled against his chest. Soon his eyes closed as Lacey relaxed in his arms. Karen breathed out as she shut the door and headed down stairs.

A knock sounded on the door as Karen erased all incoming calls from her phone. Then she dropped her phone in dishwater to ruin it. Smiling with uncertainty, Karen answered the door. "Chief Masterson, are you hunting for Jo? She's upstairs."

Kyle rubbed his chin as he glanced back at his officer to assist him. "No, Karen. Is Danny home?"

"Sure." Karen frowned. "Lacey, Jo and he are upstairs. Is there something wrong?" She glanced at Eddie, the police officer with Kyle. He was younger then her but the look told of their attraction to each other.

"Can I speak to Danny?" Kyle interrupted the stare.

"I guess." Karen folded her arms defensively. "Whatever new evidence you have on Danny that pertains to Regina Crane's murder, he didn't do it."

"It's not about that, Karen." Eddie stated but was given an angry look by Kyle.

"He's upstairs." Karen scowled. "Be my guest considering your daughter is up there."

Soon, Kyle knocked on the door to Danny's bedroom. The door was partially opened so it opened completely at Kyle's knock. Kyle noticed that Lacey and Danny were entangled together as they slept. He glanced at his daughter, who seemed to be in her own world listening to her I-pod. They seemed so young to have lived through so much.

Karen was behind Kyle. "Do you really have to wake them?"

Kyle shook his head no. "I guess you can tell them the news."

The adults headed down stairs. Kyle rubbed his chin as he addressed Karen. "Archie Yates was found dead this evening."

"What?" Karen gasped feigning shock. "How?"

"Car wreck." Eddie answered. "He had been drinking by the looks of the bottles of alcohol in his car."

"That's terrible." Karen sat down on her sofa. "Not being uncaring but what does this have to do with Danny."

"I felt Danny should know." Kyle smiled at Karen. "There was a suicide note in the car. It seems Archie drove over the cliff on purpose."

Karen furrowed her eyebrows questioningly. Eddie smiled at Karen knowing the news would make her happy. It was about time that Karen Desai and Danny Desai saw happiness. "He admitted to killing Regina as well as planting the necklace in Danny's locker. His friend Scott said that Regina and Archie were going out behind Lacey's back. He figured she threatened to tell and Archie snapped. With his violence towards Lacey, I can see him being overly obsessed with her."

"It's over." Karen allowed tears to fall. Her son was finally safe. She had no clue that Danny's father had finally protected his son. "It's the end."

Kyle and Eddie left. Karen said that Jo was spending the night. Kyle had no problem with that considering that Danny was with Lacey. Karen walked up to Danny's room. She smiled in at the teens, who had all fallen asleep. Jo was curled up on the floor. Danny and Lacey were still in each other's arms. She turned off the lights before closing the door.

Three friends had a bond that no one could understand nor explain. However, the three knew that no matter what life would bring, they'd remain inseparable. They would protect each other. They would love each other. They would forever be bonded by a past that haunted them yet bonded them as friends for life.

The three friends didn't know if it was a mistake with Danny killing Archie or Tara. But he felt he had to do what he did to protect the two girls in his life. He killed Tara for Jo and he killed Archie for Lacey. Mistake or not. It was a mistake they had to live with. As long as they were together, they would get through whatever life brought them.

**Author's NOTE: This is the end. I hope you enjoyed. I will be writing a prologue to wrap up all questions. Thanks for all the wonderful responses to this story. I hope I didn't disappoint too many. I had the last chapter written way before the others. I write strangely. I do have a one shot I will post after this is complete. It deals with DarkDanny and it will be rated M due to the graphic nature of it. Hope to have readers give me feedback on that one. Anyway, prologue to follow in a few days. Thanks again. I appreciate all the great reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- Epilogue - Life Goes On**

_Five Years Later_

"Did you get me the doll?" The small blonde girl with a cherub face stated as she crawled into Danny's lap. Her sparkling blue eyes danced with excitement. He smiled down at the three and a half year old.

"Yep." Danny hugged her. "But don't tell Mom. She thinks I spoil you."

"You lub me." The little girl smiled with a gapped tooth smile. "You're my big brudder."

Danny tickled his little sister causing her to squeal with glee. Eddie glanced up at his stepson playing with his and Karen's daughter. It shocked the town when a 40 something Karen Desai married Eddie, the 30 something police deputy, after only six months of dating. However, it shocked them more when they found out the newly wed couple were expecting a child. Karen thought her days of having children were over. It seemed that God had other plans. Danny loved being a big brother to little Danielle. He adored his little sister as much as she adored him.

Lacey winked at Karen as Karen rolled her eyes at Danny doting on his sister. Karen patted Lacey's arm.

"You do realize what you are in for?" She then patted Lacey's protruding stomach. "A boy no less."

"Don't remind me." Lacey waddled over to sit down. "He spoils your Danielle enough. "

The teens had married the year after they graduated. Danny and Lacey had their ups and downs in the relationship. They even broke up once for a whole two months. Both were miserable. Jo was the one to convince both of them that they couldn't live without each other. They couldn't even remember why they broke up. It didn't matter anyway. Danny proposed to Lacey in their old fort. They married two weeks after graduating high school. Danny got his engineering degree while Lacey worked at _Johnny Cakes _as a waitress. Then Danny worked while Lacey pursued her art career. She was on maternity leave from Green Grove High School where she taught art.

They were married for 2 and 1/2 years when they were told they were expecting a boy. They decided not to tell the name they had chosen.

"Hey." Jo's voice echoed across the Desai lawn. "Dad and Mom said to bring over some potato salad and hot dog buns."

"Put them on the table." Karen pointed to a large picnic table with all the food items. "Is Rico coming? Or did he have to work?"

"He's coming." Jo walked over to Lacey and placed her hand on Lacey's stomach. "You're huge."

"Thanks." Lacey grimaced. "Don't remind me." They laughed. "You and Rico are next."

"Not for a while." Jo shook her head. "We've only been married three months. "

Rico came in carrying more food for the picnic. He smiled at his wife standing near Lacey. He couldn't help but to think about his and Jo's children someday. He figured they'd look more like Danny's little sister though. Rico was thankful that Tyler cheated on Jo with Serita. That left Jo open to explore her feelings for him. They married after a long dating period. Lacey was matron of honor and Danny was best man at their wedding. It was the same at Danny's and Lacey's wedding.

Soon, Samuel, Judy, and Clara showed up. Judy kissed Danielle on the cheek before going to speak to Karen. The Mastersons were next to join the picnic. The picnic had became an annual tradition due to Eddie's insistence. He and Karen moved to a small house near the police station. Danny and Lacey purchased the house they were picnicking at. It was huge like the old Desai home, which was sold to some strangers to the town of Green Grove.

"Oh gosh." Lacey stood up holding her stomach. Danny glanced up noticing the frightened look on his wife's face.

"Lace?" Danny placed Danielle down as he stood up. Lacey glanced down at her feet surrounded by a puddle of water. "Oh.."

He ran to her practically picking her up. "Mom! Lacey's water broke."

Lacey wiggled to get out of Danny's grasp. "Danny, it's okay. Put me down."

Danny obeyed Lacey reluctantly. But he was still holding tightly to her arm. "We have to go!"

"Put her in the police cruiser." Kyle insisted as he ran along side a panicked Danny.

Samuel was the next to panic when he realized his little girl was actually having her own child. The women took control of the situation before the men absolutely scared Lacey too much.

"Danny, go get Lacey's over night bag. Lacey, let's go in the house and get you cleaned up for the hospital. You'll want to relax." Karen rubbed her daughter in law's back.

Judy could feel happy tears welling up in her eyes. "Danny, Sweetie, you need to let go of Lacey so we can get her ready to have your baby."

"Oh." Danny half smirked. "I guess. Do we have time for this?"

"Sure, Sweetie." Karen assured her son. "Now go get her bag." She stared at Danny. "You're going to meet your little boy today."

"I gonna be an uncle!" Squealed Danielle as she jumped up and down.

Clara picked up the three year old. "An aunt, Danielle. You're going to be an aunt."

"Na uh. My brudder is having a boy." Danielle frowned at Clara. "Silly."

Clara laughed as she squeezed Danny's little sister in a hug. "I guess that means I'm going to be an uncle too then."

Soon all were gathered at the hospital. The families anxiously awaited for news from Danny about his son being born. Danny was in the birthing room with Lacey. She was squeezing his hand as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I love you so much." Danny kept repeating over and over.

Lacey, on the other hand, went from. "I love you." to..." I hate you for doing this to me."

The doctor smiled reminding Danny that women do that at times. Danny smirked knowing it was true. But when Lacey saw Danny smirk, she bit his hand.

"Dang it, Lace." The twenty-one year old pulled back his hand. "That hurt."

"I hurt!" Lacey screamed then she cried. "OH, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Danny laughed as he took her hand in his again. He leaned over to kiss her nose. "We're going to be parents today, Lace."

A tear snuck over Lacey's lashes. "We are. Oh, Danny, we are."

Soon Lacey was pushing while Danny encouraged her. With one last push, the Desai baby was born. The doctor held up the squealing baby.

"He's a big one." The doctor said as she cleaned up the little boy. She handed the newborn to Lacey.

Danny cried and didn't try to hide his emotions as he looked at his son. "He's beautiful, Lace. You did good."

Lacey was having her own emotional overload as she glanced at her perfect child. Like all mothers, she counted all fingers and toes. His chubby faced had the cutest dimples. His skin color was only a shade darker than Danny's. His hair was in soft thick ringlets of curls on his head.

"He's gonna be a heart breaker." The doctor said. "Gorgeous like both his parents."

"I'm not sure I want anymore." Danny said suddenly. "If we have a girl, I don't think I can handle letting a boy near her."

"Danny Desai, we will cross the bridge when we get there." Lacey giggled as she smiled at her husband. Danny leaned and kissed his wife. _Both not knowing that the future held two more children for the couple. Both girls._

Soon Danny had informed them all of his and Lacey's son. He told of his 21 inches and 8 lbs. and 6 oz. He was the proud father all knew he'd be. The grandparents on both sides were cooing over the child. Even Eddie, who was too young to be a grandfather, held adoration for his step grandson. Kyle and Tess seemed like the boy was their own grandson. Rico acted like a proud uncle.

Jo held the baby last as it seemed that is what both Danny and Lacey wanted to happen. They got the attention of the others in the room. Danny looked at Lacey as she nodded her head in approval.

Danny cleared his throat as he glanced at Jo holding his son. "I wanted everyone to know we picked a name for him a long time ago. But we wanted it to be a surprise for Jo."

"Me?" Jo frowned in confusion before glancing down at the baby in her arms. "Why?"

Lacey squeezed Danny's hand before asking him to continue. Danny continued with a huge grin. "Everyone meet my son, Joseph Viktram Desai."

Jo began to cry with joy. "You named him after me?"

"Of course, Jo." Lacey breathed out. "You're mine and Danny's best friend."

"It is a perfect name." Karen added. She held Danielle up to see her nephew. "He's so gorgeous."

After a long time, every one cleared out of the room but Danny and Lacey. Jo was the last to leave as she had a difficult time putting down the baby. She thought maybe her and Rico would start thinking of children in the near future.

Danny crawled in the bed beside of Lacey. He placed his finger in little Joe's hand. The baby's small fingers squeezed his daddy's finger. Danny once again kissed Lacey's nose.

"Do you remember when I said I didn't think I'd ever find happiness for the decision I made?" Danny whispered.

Lacey glanced up at her husband. "Yes. I told you that wasn't true."

"You did." Danny grinned as he stared intensely at his wife. "You were right, Lacey. I don't know how I could be happier. Thank you for believing in me enough to become us."

Danny and Lacey settled down while Lacey closed her eyes to sleep. Danny couldn't quit staring at his son and his wife. He never realized how deep love could be. He'd do anything for them.

From the outside of the room, a man stood peering through the slightly opened door. He smiled knowing his son had found his own way after all the trauma. Viktram Desai had a grandson. He knew that Danny would protect his son more than Viktram did Danny.

Viktram knew through all the pain he had caused at one time that life goes on. He was happy that his son had went on to live a happy life.


End file.
